Le Gardien du Ponton
by Lablanche11
Summary: UA. Harry était assis, seul, sur le ponton, face à la mer. Il ne remarqua pas le regard brûlant, habituellement si froid, du blond qui se rapprochait de lui. Un regard honni, interdit. Le brun regardait la mer, son océan bleu et gris, ignorant que les mêmes teintes se trouvaient dans les yeux de Draco.
1. Prologue

Me voilà de nouveau dans une nouvelle fiction. Encore une fois, il s'agit d'un UA HPDM, mais je vous rassure, il n'a absolument rien à voir avec les autres et même avec tout ce que j'ai écrit précédemment. Alors, bonne lecture et j'espère sincèrement que vous allez apprécier !

**Rating :** M

**Praring :** HPDM, ou plutôt DMHP

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à JKR

**Résumé :** Harry était assis, seul, sur le ponton, face à la mer. Il ne remarqua pas le regard brûlant, habituellement si froid, du blond qui se rapprochait de lui. Un regard honni, interdit. Le brun regardait la mer, son océan bleu et gris, ignorant que les mêmes teintes se trouvaient dans les yeux de Draco.

OoOoOoOoOo

Lentement, l'eau coulait sous le ponton. De minuscules vaguelettes se formaient et confirmaient son mouvement dans la nuit tranquille. Au loin, un bateau approchait. Ses voiles n'étaient pas encore visibles mais on pouvait facilement deviner son appartenance. Un seul pays se trouvait de l'autre côté de la mer. Cette étendue d'eau aurait pu être prise pour un fleuve si sa largeur n'était pas démesurément grande, comme pour bien séparer les deux morceaux de terre qu'elle transperçait. En longueur, elle les longeait jusqu'à un point où l'homme n'avait pas encore osé s'aventurer. Peut-être était-elle infinie, tout comme les deux côtes qui sûrement ne se rejoignaient jamais. Les deux pays qui avaient marqués leur appartenance à ces deux lambeaux de terre étaient limités sur les côtés par un désert, présent sur les deux côtes. Un océan de sable tellement immense qu'il faisait concurrence à la mer qui le coupait. Au centre, entourés d'eau et de sable, se trouvaient donc deux Etats. Deux communautés dont la différence était surtout marquée par une mentalité. Une façon de penser insufflée par les deux premiers rois, ceux qui avaient découvert l'endroit. D'où venaient-ils ? Personne ne le savait. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés par bateau, amis, ils n'avaient su quel terrain choisir. Ils s'étaient donc disputés pendant toute une année et en étaient finalement arrivés aux mains. Un combat sanglant avait suivi où les hommes de mains de ces deux leaders avaient dû choisir un camp. Le bateau était parti en fumée, et les survivants avaient dû nager jusqu'à la rive la plus proche. Ainsi furent séparés Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor. Ne voulant plus entendre parler l'un de l'autre, ils battirent leur royaume chacun de leur côté et donnèrent leurs noms aux deux pays.

Gryffondor et Serpentard prospérèrent et rentrèrent en concurrence. A la mort des deux rois, de nombreuses guerres s'enchainèrent et déchirèrent un nombre important de familles. C'est pourquoi de nombreuses règles et pactes de paix furent instaurés. Des ambassadeurs des deux pays devaient rendre visite à celui d'en face et ramener un cadeau. La concurrence s'installa donc dans la taille des ce dernier, à celui qui donnera le plus beau, le plus gros présent.

Les Gryffondors, droits et serviables, étaient spécialisés dans le bâtiment et l'art. Ils offraient donc des sculptures plus belles les unes que les autres. Les Serpentards, sournois et avides, eux, étaient excellents dans la préparation de potions médicinales et possédaient de nombreuses carrières d'or. Les bijoux et les nouvelles potions miraculeuses défilaient dans le bateau de l'ambassadeur de Serpentard. Ainsi, se forma un temps de paix. Pendant plusieurs générations, les populations connurent le calme et la prospérité, jouissant des plaisirs de la vie.

C'est dans cet état de quiétude que naquit le jeune Harry Potter, fils d'ambassadeur de Gryffondor. Entouré de parents aimants, il connut le bonheur pendant ses premières années. Mais un jour, ses parents partirent dans leur bateau comme chaque mois, emportant avec eux les trésors de leur pays. Le petit garçon de quatre ans était alors dans les bras de son parrain, Sirius Black. Il secouait sa petite main pour saluer les deux piliers essentiels de sa vie. A peine le bateau commençait-il à disparaître au loin, il explosa, ne laissant pas la moindre chance de survie à ses occupants. On accusa le parrain qui était chargé de la maintenance du bateau et il fut jeté dans la prison de Gryffondor, laissant le petit Harry abandonné. Il perdit aussi le prestige accordé normalement aux ambassadeurs et à leur descendance, le rôle étant héréditaire. On le donna à un autre homme en âge de pouvoir l'exercer. Le jeune Potter avait perdu, en même pas un mois, parents et fortune. On l'oublia ensuite et il fut récupéré par une vieille femme qui habitait sur la côte. Au fil des années, il oublia sa tendre enfance et souhaita devenir comme l'ancien amant de la vieille, mort des années plus tôt. Il voulut devenir gardien. Les hommes de ce statut n'avaient pas de vie. Ils habitaient dans une petite maison en bois, tout près de l'eau et passaient leur temps à marcher sur le ponton, vérifiant les mouvements des flots. Quand Harry eut seize ans, la vieille femme mourut, il offrit donc ses services aux gardiens et devint l'un d'entre eux. Le jeune Potter disparut encore plus dans l'esprit des gens, les gardiens étaient des hommes solitaires et on ne leur parlait jamais. Deux années ainsi passèrent, dans la plus grande solitude. L'adolescent qui était devenu un jeune homme n'avait quasiment plus d'amis et passait son temps à regarder la mer, son océan bleu.

OoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour le prologue, vous a-t-il plu ? Vous a-t-il donné envie de lire la suite ?

Je mets la suite maintenant.

A tout de suite.


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry marchait tranquillement, ses chaussures claquant sur le bois du ponton. Son uniforme de cuir était le bienvenu en cette matinée fraiche de printemps. Une brise légère soufflait, faisant voler ses mèches noires qui retombaient habituellement sur ses yeux. Ceux-ci, d'un vert profond, étaient libres depuis peu. Grâce à son argent économisé sur son salaire, il avait pu s'offrir la potion médicinale améliorant la vue et lui permettant ainsi d'abandonner ses lunettes rondes. Il pouvait maintenant voir au loin sans le moindre problème, une bonne chose étant donné son métier. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il put distinguer au large un point noir. Le bateau de l'ambassadeur de Serpentard arrivait. Soupirant, le jeune brun marcha jusqu'au bout du pan de bois et s'assit. Il n'aimait l'ambassadeur de Serpentard. Il était trop… serpentard. Un grand blond hautain, des yeux gris froid, et une attitude méprisante qui faisait se demander pourquoi il avait été choisi pour les relations internationales. Le petit point noir devient bien vite, une forme bien visible et on put discerner les voiles vertes. Le drapeau de Serpentard était vert et argent alors que celui de Gryffondor était rouge et or. Encore une fois les deux pays avaient su s'opposer. Harry observa le bateau s'approcha. Bientôt, il put distinguer les petites vaguelettes se formant sur son passage et il admira l'eau se mouvoir. Il adorait ses couleurs, ses reflets, sa façon de prendre toutes les formes possibles. Ce matin, elle était bleue tirant sur le vert et le soleil se réfléchissait sur chacune de ses gouttelettes. Le jeune homme se retint de plonger la main dedans pour savoir sa température, elle devait sûrement être très fraiche. Le navire devint vite très grand et Harry se leva. Les gardiens devaient vérifier que les bateaux accostent bien. Une fois l'ancre jetée et la corde accrochée à un poteau, les premiers marins quittèrent le navire. Ils descendirent en transportant de grandes caisses. Le brun savait que c'était les traditionnels présents et se plaça sur le côté pour leur laisser de l'espace. Il observa de loin la descente de l'ambassadeur et ne s'étonna pas de voir son fils l'accompagner. A partir de seize ans, celui-ci devait aider son père et apprendre les fils du métier pour ensuite pouvoir reprendre le flambeau plus tard. Monsieur Malfoy père ne lui accorda pas un regard et guida ses hommes jusqu'à une diligence qui était arrivée pour eux. Son fils ne lui porta pas plus d'attention. Il marchait plus lentement, d'une classe nonchalante déroutante. Harry put donc l'observer pendant que celui-ci passait à son niveau. Ses vêtements riches ne cachaient en rien sa fortune. On disait que les Malfoy possédaient l'une des plus grande carrière d'or à Serpentard. Le brun suivit ensuite du regard son cou gracile, sa bouche charnue, ses traits fins, son nez pointu et enfin sa magnifique chevelure blonde sur laquelle les rayons de soleil semblaient se réfléchir à l'infini. Si Harry n'avait pas été pantelant devant tant de beauté, il aurait été aveuglé par tant de luminosité. Mais le gardien savait que tout ceci n'était qu'une façade, Draco Malfoy était aussi sournois et hautain que son père. Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé mais il avait entendu trop de choses à son sujet pour ne pas se forger une image. Une fois le convoi passé, il se détourna et retourna dans sa contemplation de l'eau. Ce qu'il ne sut pas, c'est que dès qu'il fut face à la mer, le jeune blond se tourna imperceptiblement pour lui accorder un bref regard.

Lorsqu'il rentra tard chez lui ce soir-là, Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses deux seuls amis soient là. Ron Weasley, l'énième fils d'une famille plutôt pauvre et Hermione Granger, d'un milieu modeste mais très intelligente. Cette dernière voulait aller à Serpentard et en apprendre plus sur les potions médicinales. Malheureusement, changer de pays ainsi était ardu, surtout lorsque l'on avait pas nom marquant sa richesse. Elle peinait donc. Ron, son petit ami, ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle y aille, il n'aimait pas leurs voisins. Harry quant à lui était indifférent à ce propos. Il voulait simplement que son amie puisse se construire un avenir qui lui plairait.

Ses amis l'attendaient devant sa porte.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda le brun. La nuit est déjà tombée.

- Bonsoir, toi aussi, Harry, répondit Hermione. Ron veut aller à l'auberge de Pré-au-Lard.

- Pourquoi irais-je dans un endroit pareil ?

Pré-au-Lard était un quartier de la capitale. Celle-ci était située à cinq kilomètres de la côte. Ce quartier était pour les riches et les gens de renom. Certainement pas pour un gardien et deux habitants de milieu modeste.

- Mais, Harry, tu sais mon père a été promu. Il a un nouveau collègue, Diggory, et son fils y va tout le temps. Il nous y a invités, expliqua le roux.

- Ton père a été promu ? Je ne savais pas.

- Allez viens, s'il te plait.

- Très bien, mais je ne rentrerai pas tard. Demain, je commence à cinq heures.

- Aïe ! s'exclama Ron. Harry, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu as choisi cette vocation.

- J'aime la mer.

- Tu pourrais être matelot, travailler dans le navire de l'ambassadeur.

- J'ai déjà essayé, on m'a refusé le poste sans donner d'explication.

- C'est étrange, commenta Hermione.

- Peu importe, on y va ?

- Habillé avec ton uniforme ? Non, va te changer.

Soupirant, Harry rentra dans sa bicoque et chercha une tenue convenable. Il possédait simplement une chemise blanche et un pantalon blanc. Désespérant de n'avoir rien d'autre, il enfila le tout et retourna voir ses amis qui l'attendaient. Ron avait prévu deux chevaux. Hermione monta devant lui, les jambes du même côté, sa robe l'empêchant de monter comme les deux garçons. Ils partirent ensuite au galop et mirent moins de dix minutes pour trouver l'auberge. Les trois amis attachèrent les chevaux puis rentrèrent dans le lieu après un moment d'hésitation. Une bonne ambiance régnait dans la pièce. Les gens riaient, dansaient et buvaient allégrement. Cependant, ils étaient pour la plupart sobres et calmes afin de ne pas ternir leur réputation. Ron les entraina ensuite vers une table où se trouvait le jeune Diggory.

- Ron, tu es venu ! Et tu as amené tes amis ?

- Oui, voici Hermione ma copine et Harry mon meilleur ami.

- Enchanté, leur dit gentiment Cédric. Voici Dean et Seamus.

Il leur présenta deux jeunes hommes, un noir et l'autre avec un étrange accent. Les deux étaient maçons, comme Ron. Il leur proposa ensuite :

- Vous voulez une bière ?

- Scotch pour moi, s'il te plait, répondit Harry.

- Moi, je veux bien une bière, dit le roux.

- Pour moi, ce sera simplement de l'eau, dit timidement Hermione.

Diggory hocha la tête et alla chercher les boissons. Dean engagea ensuite la conversation :

- Alors Harry, c'est ça ? Tu travailles où ?

- Je suis gardien.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Seamus. Ce n'est pas difficile ? Enfin je veux dire, les horaires ne sont pas commodes.

- Je sais mais j'aime la mer et je n'ai personne à qui je manque.

- Merci, Harry, commenta ironiquement le roux.

- Comment ça ? questionna le noir, ignorant la remarque de mon meilleur ami.

- Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais jeune, je ne me souviens plus d'eux et j'ai été recueilli par une vieille dame qui est morte il y a deux ans.

- Pas de petite amie ? demanda son comparse avec un clin d'œil.

- Non, je ne sors pas souvent.

- Et il n'est pas intéressé par ma petite sœur, compléta Ron.

Harry soupira. Ginny, la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, avait toujours montré une certaine attirance pour lui mais il ne s'était jamais senti attiré par elle et l'avait donc toujours repoussé.

- Ginny Weasley, c'est cela ? demanda Cédric en revenant avec les verres.

- Oui, pourquoi ? questionna Ron.

- Elle a une sacrée réputation de tombeuse, elle a tous les hommes à ses pieds.

- Je te l'avais dit Ron, intervint Hermione.

- Mais elle n'a jamais ramené personne ! s'écria le roux.

- Parce qu'elle aime Harry.

- On peut parler d'autre chose ? demanda le brun.

- Oui, bien sûr, sourit Cédric.

- Oh regardez, voilà Zabini, maugréa Seamus.

Harry se retourna et remarqua un noir qui se distinguait bien du reste des personnes. Il avait cette classe hautaine propre à Serpentard.

- Qui est ce ? demanda-t-il.

- Un Serpentard, il est venu parce qu'il veut devenir artiste sculpteur. Il a un talent fou et un charme fou aussi.

- Oh, il faut que j'aille lui parler alors ! s'exclama Hermione.

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers elle, notamment celui de Ron, furieux.

- Comment ? cria-t-il.

- Bah oui, il va peut être pouvoir m'aider à aller à Serpentard.

- Tu n'iras pas lui parler, répliqua le roux sur un ton ferme.

- Oh si j'irai, Ronald Weasley, je fais ce que je veux.

Désespéré, le meilleur ami de Harry regarda sa chère et tendre disparaître dans la foule. Le brun dit ensuite :

- Je vais y aller moi aussi, demain je commence tôt.

- Non, Harry, on vient d'arriver !

- Désolé, Ron, je t'avais prévenu.

Après avoir salué Cédric et ses amis, il se dirigea vers la sortie, en essayant de ne bousculer personne. Malheureusement, il échoua. Alors qu'il regardait Hermione réussir à parler à ce Zabini, il percuta un homme.

- Pardon, s'excusa Harry.

- Faites attention ! s'exclama l'autre.

Le brun leva les yeux et tomba sur sa mer. Enfin, sur les yeux de Draco Malfoy qui avaient la couleur de sa mer. Harry s'étonna, il avait pensé que le fils Malfoy aurait les mêmes iris que son père, mais ils étaient moins froids. D'un gris tirant sur le bleu. Comme lorsque la mer était agitée lors d'une tempête. Le blond accrocha son regard pendant un instant puis ses yeux se dérobèrent et son attention se détourna du brun. Celui-ci en profita pour s'éclipser. Il trouva finalement la sortie et monta sur son cheval. Harry rentra chez lui en galopant et se coucha juste après avoir mangé un morceau de pain. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, il revit l'océan qu'étaient ceux du fils de l'ambassadeur. Son cœur s'accéléra et il ne trouva que tard le sommeil.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Un avis sur ce début ?

Je posterai la suite sûrement jeudi.

A bientôt


	3. Chapitre 2

Comme promis, me voilà avec le second chapitre.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Rar aux anonymes :**

hp : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Elfie : Oui, j'ai voulu changer des histoires traditionnelles. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Bonne lecture pour la suite !

C.c : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire encourageant ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

Moustik : On se retrouve encore dans une nouvelle fiction :) Il faudra un peu de temps pour rentrer dans celle-ci, le temps que je pose le tout. En tout cas j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco marchait tranquillement dans l'auberge à la recherche de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il se fit percuter par un inconnu :

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il.

- Faites attention, répliqua le blond.

Il regarda celui qui avait osé lui rentrer dedans et s'étonna de voir le gardien qui était toujours là lorsque le bateau de son père accostait le ponton. Le jeune brun leva le regard et Draco songea que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ses yeux. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient d'un vert magnifique, encore plus beaux que le vert caractérisant son pays. Un instant, il se perdit dans la contemplation de ces iris puis un bruit extérieur le ramena à la réalité et il détourna le regard. Le jeune gardien en profita pour s'enfuir. Le blond soupira puis repartit à la recherche de Blaise. Il le trouva en pleine discussion avec une brune.

- Blaise.

- Ah Draco, bonsoir. Je te présente Hermione Granger, elle souhaite étudier les potions.

- Vraiment ? demanda le futur ambassadeur, pas du tout intéressé.

- Tu pourrais demander à ton père de l'aider ?

- Je ne pense pas, Blaise, je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de futilité.

Le noir se retourna vers la brune et lui dit d'un ton désolé :

- J'ai bien peur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour vous, désolé.

Elle partit donc penaude. Le blond s'exclama ensuite :

- Depuis quand fais-tu la charité, Blaise ? Les Gryffondors ont une mauvaise influence sur toi.

- Détrompe toi mon cher, ils sont forts sympathiques.

- C'est bien ce que je dis.

Blaise sourit et demanda :

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Un scotch.

Le noir fit signe à un serveur qui prit leur commande.

- Alors combien de temps restes-tu cette fois-ci ?

- Mon père doit voir Dumbledore ce soir. Normalement, demain matin.

- Hum… Ce n'est pas drôle, on n'a même pas le temps de se voir...

- Je suis là, non ?

- Oui. Alors des filles en vue à Serpentard ?

- Il y a toujours cette potiche de Pansy qui me colle au cou, mais c'est tout.

- Comment va Théo ?

- Il s'est mis avec Daphné.

- Greengrass ?

- Oui.

- Oh… J'ai raté des choses dis moi.

- Et toi ? Des Gryffondors ? J'espère que non.

- Bah jusque là, non. Mais cette brune, Hermione, c'est la première fois qu'une fille m'aborde pour autre chose que coucher avec moi.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux !

- En plus elle était bien mignonne.

- Et déjà casée, ricana Draco en montrant un autre table un peu plus loin.

En effet, Hermione embrassait un roux avec fougue. Le noir sourit.

- Encore mieux, un peu de chasse ne me fera pas de mal.

Le blond soupira.

- Sinon, tu as autre chose à me dire ? Parce que je peux partir aussi.

- Ne sois pas susceptible. Tiens, j'ai commencé une nouvelle œuvre…

Les deux amis continuèrent à parler le reste de la soirée puis Draco rentra dans ses appartements au palais.

Le roi actuel de Gryffondor était Albus Dumbledore, son héritier, tandis que celui de Serpentard était Tom Jedusor qui se faisait appeler Voldemort. Il était l'héritier de Salazar. On racontait que Voldemort voulait déclarer la guerre à Gryffondor mais, en plus de quarante ans de règne, pas une seule fois il attaqua. Alors la rumeur se perdit et l'échange de cadeaux continua. Aucun des deux rois n'avait d'héritier et on pensait pour le prochain passage à une élection. Les Gryffondor aimaient beaucoup cette idée mais les Serpentards ne l'appréciaient pas. Cela pourrait signifier le changement de beaucoup de choses. La réponse restait donc en suspens.

Le lendemain matin, Draco fut réveillé par une servante. Il était six heures du matin, son bateau partait à sept heures. Le blond n'était rentré la veille qu'à trois heures. Il avait donc dormi trois heures. Cependant Draco sortit de sa chambre une demi heure plus tard, aussi frais que s'il avait passé la meilleure nuit de sommeil de toute sa vie, secret de Malfoy. Il mangea rapidement et rejoignit son père qui l'attendait dans la diligence. Il reçut à son arrivée un regard réprobateur.

- Tu es rentré à quelle heure la nuit dernière, Draco ?

- Père, je vois Blaise seulement une fois par mois.

- Cela va changer.

- Comment cela ?

- Rien, ce n'est pas encore sûr. Tu sauras plus tard.

- D'accord. Sinon, comment va le vieux fou ?

- Il te passe le bonjour, répondit Lucius Malfoy avec un regard noir.

- Je suis flatté, répliqua ironiquement son fils.

- Draco.

- Oh, père, nous savons tous les deux qu'il est bien trop vieux pour gouverner. Notre roi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Alors, toi aussi tu es d'accord pour cette histoire de vote ?

- Ca ne vous tente pas vous ? La couronne et tout ce qui va avec ? se moqua le jeune blond.

- Non, c'est une prison dorée. Je suis très content de ma place d'ambassadeur.

- Alors qui se sera élu si cette idée réussit à passer ? Severus ?

- Ton parrain ne s'intéresse pas plus que moi au pouvoir.

- Pourtant, je le vois bien roi, moi. Vous ne vous intéressez pas au pouvoir, père ? Sérieusement ?

- Draco, soupira le père blond. Tu m'as bien compris.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du fils.

- N'empêche que ce serait une bonne chose pour nous qu'il soit au pouvoir. Il ne faudrait quand même pas que Lestranges ou encore Greyback l'ait.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Seulement cela dépend de lui et seulement de lui.

- Hum.

Le reste du voyage se passa en silence, chacun réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de convaincre Severus Rogue de devenir roi. La diligence s'arrêta finalement, ils étaient arrivés sur la côte. Le père sortit et se dirigea vers son bateau d'un pas rapide. Son fils suivit, plus lentement. Draco remarqua la présence du brun aux yeux verts qui l'avait percuté la veille au soir. Le jeune gardien regardait droit devant lui, ne prêtant pas attention aux passagers qui montaient dans le navire. Le blond chercha son regard, voulant revoir cet océan émeraude. Lorsqu'il passa devant lui, leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques instants et Draco perçut une lueur au fond des yeux du brun. Il ne put trouver sa signification et dut lâcher son regard pour ne pas se casser le cou, vu qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté de marcher. Cependant, il sentait toujours dans sa nuque les yeux verts qui le suivaient. Une fois monté sur le navire, il alla sur le pont et chercha du regard le gardien. Mais celui-ci s'était détourné et était maintenant immobile face à la mer, au bout du ponton. Draco soupira et alla dans sa cabine pour se rafraichir et surtout dormir.

Ils arrivèrent le soir à Serpentard et Draco put rejoindre son Manoir qui se trouvait au bord de l'eau. Sa mère l'embrassa et demanda à une servante de lui porter un repas. Le blond prit un bain puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Celle-ci avait une vue imprenable sur la mer. S'accoudant à son balcon et ignorant le plat chaud se trouvant sur la table face à son lit, il songea. Il imagina le gardien, debout, seul au bout de son ponton, admirant la mer, la brise soulevant ses mèches brunes. Il envia alors l'océan bleu. Lui, pouvait admirer ses magnifiques yeux verts. Finalement, Draco se rabroua et se morigéna d'avoir de telles pensées envers un Gryffondor, envers un homme.

OoOoO

Harry regarda le navire de l'ambassadeur Fudge partir. Il était celui de Gryffondor, celui qui n'avait pas voulu l'embaucher. L'ambassadeur des Serpentards arriverait le lendemain. Le brun n'avait pas compris pourquoi il n'avait pas été pris sur le navire de celui de son pays. Fudge avait prétexté son âge trop jeune et son manque d'expérience, mais il avait sur son navire un matelot de seize ans sans la moindre expérience. Renfrogné, il se détourna de la mer et se dirigea vers le centre des gardiens. Une fois par semaine, les gardiens devaient y passer pour parler au chef qui donnait parfois des instructions et surtout, ils s'y entrainaient. Les gardiens étaient les premiers à devoir se battre en cas d'attaque, bien qu'ils ne possèdent seulement qu'une fine dague. Le centre était situé un peu plus en retrait dans les terres. Harry s'y rendit cependant à pied, aimant le calme présent sur le chemin. Il n'y avait pas d'habitation à moins d'un kilomètre de la côte en dehors des petites maisons en bois des gardiens. Après dix minutes de marche, le brun arriva et pénétra dans le centre. Il alla vers le bureau de son chef et toqua à la porte. Après avoir eu la permission d'entrer, il ouvrit le battant et plongea dans la fumée ambiante. Le chef, Maugrey, était un gros fumeur passant sa vie à enchainer cigare sur cigare. Le jeune gardien s'était toujours dit qu'il devait dépenser tout son salaire dans le tabac. Les cigares étaient plutôt chers car rares. Harry n'en aimait pas l'odeur et pensait à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans la pièce que jamais il ne tomberait dans cette addiction.

- Harry, mon garçon. Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, Fudge est bien parti.

- On dit l'ambassadeur Fudge, jeune Potter.

- C'est cela, oui.

- Je voulais te dire que Colin était porté malade. Il faudra le remplacer.

Colin était sa relève de la nuit. Les gardiens étaient divisés en deux sections, les gardiens du jour et les gardiens de la nuit. Ceux du jour travaillaient plus longtemps que ceux de la nuit et ils avaient donc tous le même salaire, une misère.

- Je ne peux pas le remplacer ! Il faut que je dorme.

- Je sais, Justin qui s'occupe du ponton voisin au tien va s'en occuper.

- Bien.

- Tu peux disposer, Harry. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire.

Le brun salua son chef une dernière fois puis quitta la pièce. Il respira à plein poumon l'air extérieur, heureux de ne pas être mort d'asphyxie. Il rejoint ensuite le terrain d'entrainement. D'autres gardiens y étaient. Notamment, Marcus Flint. Harry le détestait, ce grand gaillard qui trouvait toujours une occasion pour le ridiculiser et l'injurier. Soupirant, le brun essaya de trouver un endroit isolé mais malheureusement, l'autre l'avait déjà repéré.

- Alors comment ça va l'orphelin ? Ta vieille ne te manque pas trop ?

- Tais toi, Flint !

- T'es toujours célibataire au bout de deux ans, tu devais vraiment l'aimer, hein ?

C'en fut trop pour le jeune Potter qui se jeta sur le malotru. Il le frappa de ses poings, sa rage s'échappant violement. Marcus se défendit et ils furent bientôt couverts de sang. Cependant, ils furent interrompus et Maugrey arriva sur le terrain.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- C'est Potter, cracha Flint.

- C'est vrai ? demanda le chef aux témoins.

Les autres, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Marcus, hochèrent la tête et Harry fut emmené. La punition pour un gardien était un enfermement de vingt quatre heures dans une pièce sans lumière, sans nourriture et sans boisson. Le jeune gardien sentit qu'on lui retirait sa dague. Il fut ensuite jeté sans ménagement dedans et on ferma la porte. Malgré le noir apparent de l'endroit, Harry savait qu'il y avait une minuscule fente sur le mur. Il se dirigea vers elle et comme à chaque fois, avec le petit caillou caché dans sa poche, l'entailla un peu plus. Elle donnait sur le pan d'herbe situé entre le centre et sa mer. Il finit cependant par s'endormir, la faim au ventre.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà, la suite la semaine prochaine. Lundi ou mardi, je verrais.

Une review ? ;)


	4. Chapitre 3

Voilà la suite, le troisième chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture à tous !

**Rar aux anonymes :**

Nola : Je suis contente que tu aimes. Oui, elle est différente des autres fictions que j'ai écrites… Cela me change :) Bonne lecture pour la suite ! Bisous

Moustik : Comme je te l'ai dit, il faudra du temps pour rentrer dedans. Lis (si tu veux, bien sûr) jusqu'au chapitre cinq ou six, là normalement tu devrais vraiment rentrer dedans… Enfin j'espère. Voilà, ne t'inquiète pas je comprends. Bonne lecture. Bisous

Lilo : Merci pour toutes reviews ! Je suis ravie que mon Harry te plaise. Bonne lecture pour la suite ! Bisous

Dm : Merci pour ta review. Je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce que j'ai prévu à ce niveau là donc je ne dis rien… ;) Bonne lecture pour la suite !

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco avait totalement oublié le brun et ses magnifiques yeux verts. Sa vie à Serpentard l'avait particulièrement occupé. Son parrain, Severus Rogue, avait voulu qu'il termine ses cours de potions avant son prochain départ en tant qu'ambassadeur. Bien que prédestiné à cette voie, le blond adorait apprendre les potions médicinales surtout avec son parrain. Severus, étant le potionniste le plus réputé de Serpentard, avait accepté de le prendre sous son aile, exceptionnellement, puisqu'il était son filleul. Draco n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait du absolument finir ses cours avant son départ mais n'avait pas rechigné, Rogue n'était pas un homme qui donnait des explications. Vieil homme solitaire, il ne côtoyait personne d'autre en dehors des Malfoy et de ses élèves. Il était connu pour sa sévérité et son intransigeance et pourtant tout le monde s'arrachait les places de ses cours. Le blond avait aussi dû éviter Pansy. La brune, folle amoureuse de lui, voulait absolument qu'il la demande en fiançailles et malheureusement Narcissa Malfoy, sa mère était pour ce projet. Seul son père le défendait face à cette horde féminine plus qu'inquiétante avec leurs rubans roses et leurs promesses d'amour. Lucius pensait qu'il devait d'abord avoir un métier qu'il maîtrisait avant de se lancer dans une aventure amoureuse aussi importante que le mariage. Donc, Draco fuyait les deux femmes et croulait sous le travail donné par son père et son parrain. Il n'avait quasiment pas eu un seul moment à lui depuis son dernier voyage. Bien sûr, il avait un peu vu son ami, Théo, mais c'était toujours bref.

Lorsqu'il vit arriver le jour du prochain départ, le blond se sentit soulagé. Il allait pouvoir respirer et revoir Blaise. Après avoir salué son parrain qui lui avait fait passer un examen la veille de son départ, il monta dans le navire sans dire au revoir à sa mère. Il détestait que l'on gouverne sa vie et voulait bien lui faire comprendre. De plus, Pansy était venue sur le quai, voulant un baiser de son soi disant tendre amoureux. Lucius l'avait aidé à l'esquiver et Draco était maintenant, tranquille, à l'abri, dans sa cabine. Une fois le bateau en route sur les flots, il sortit et alla sur le pont. Il regarda la mer un long moment et admira les reflets bleutés. En se penchant, il put observer quelques poissons nageant tout près du navire. Il sourit et songea à leur liberté. Il pouvait voguer partout dans la mer sans la moindre contrainte. Bien sûr, il y avait des prédateurs, mais il savait que dans le monde des hommes aussi, il y en avait, et pas des moindres. Ils arrivèrent tôt le matin et le bateau lâcha l'ancre comme à son habitude juste à côté du ponton. Les Malfoy laissèrent ensuite les marins emmener les présents et descendirent après. Alors que Draco marchait tranquillement sur le bois, il entendit une discussion qui l'intéressa.

- Ce n'est pas le jeune brun, le gardien, aujourd'hui ? demanda un matelot serpentard.

- Non, répondit le gardien, un grand gaillard à l'air mauvais. Il a fait des bêtises, le petit Potter, et est puni pour la journée.

- C'est étrange, continua le matelot. Il est si calme d'habitude.

Le gardien visiblement remplaçant, se renfrogna et grogna dans sa barbe en se détournant. « Potter… » Ce nom disait quelque chose à Draco. Il était sûr de l'avoir entendu quelque part. Voyant que la discussion avait tourné court, il continua son chemin et monta dans la diligence derrière son père. Une fois que les chevaux eurent commencé d'avancer, il interrogea ce dernier.

- Père, vous connaissez le nom de « Potter ».

Les yeux du blond le plus âgé s'écarquillèrent et il demanda :

- Où as tu entendu ce nom ?

- Je ne sais plus. Dîtes ?

- Les Potter étaient les anciens ambassadeurs de Gryffondor, des gens vraiment charmants. Malheureusement, ils ont été tués. Aujourd'hui, ce pays n'en parle plus parce qu'un des leurs, le parrain de leur fils je crois, les as trahis. Les Potter ont été oubliés et l'ambassadeur remplacé.

- Ils ont eu un fils ?

- Oui. Je ne connais pas son nom, mais il devrait avoir ton âge. Enfin, s'il est toujours en vie, j'ai cru entendre qu'il avait disparu dans la nature.

- C'est affreux !

- Oui, vraiment dommage. Fudge est beaucoup plus antipathique…

- Hum.

Draco tourna la tête vers l'extérieur et réfléchit. Ce jeune gardien était t-il vraiment le fils des Potter ? Et si oui, pourquoi était-il seulement gardien ? Le visage du jeune brun lui revint en tête et il se remémora ses yeux magnifiques. Il aimerait bien le revoir, ce vert…

Après avoir rendu visite à Albus Dumbledore et lui avoir remis les présents, les Malfoy se retirèrent dans leurs appartements. Le jeune s'installa sur le canapé tandis que le plus âgé se servait un verre de Whisky.

- Draco.

- Oui, père ?

- On va rester un peu plus longtemps cette fois-ci.

- Combien de temps ?

- Je l'ignore, j'ai des affaires à régler ici.

- Bien. Je vais voir Blaise.

- Dis lui bonjour de ma part.

Draco quitta la pièce et le palais pour se diriger vers l'école de sculpture. Il était midi, il pourrait donc manger avec son ami. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte d'entrée, il remarqua des jeunes qui se retournaient sur son passage. Il n'avait pas enlevé son uniforme de serpentard, vert. Le blond sourit et patienta tranquillement dans le hall d'entrée. Son meilleur ami ne tarda pas à arriver, entouré d'un groupe de filles qui gloussaient. Le noir leur adressa un sourire charmeur et les salua pour rejoindre Draco.

- Et bien dis donc, on peut dire que tu es discret habillé comme cela !

- Et toi, tu peux parler avec toutes ces filles qui te font de l'œil.

- Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas. Tu viens ? Je meurs de faim.

Le blond suivit son ami et annonça :

- Je reste plus longtemps cette fois-ci.

- Vraiment ? Combien ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Bah c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Il rentrèrent dans l'auberge et s'installèrent à une table. Draco remarqua alors que son meilleur ami fusillait du regard un roux discutant avec un noir et un brun.

- Que t'a fait ce pauvre Gryffondor, Blaise ?

- Il est avec Hermione.

- Hermione ?

- Oui, la fille que tu as croisé la dernière fois.

- Ah ! Celle qui voulait devenir potionniste ?

- C'est cela.

- Tu ne l'as toujours pas mise dans ton lit ?

- Elle ne veut pas lâcher son rouquin.

- Aïe.

- Et toi, les filles ?

- Je me fais toujours harceler par Parkinson et maintenant ma mère veut que l'on se fiance. Je vais me pendre.

- Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre.

- Aucune fille ne m'intéresse et je n'ai pas le temps d'en chercher.

- C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais connu avec une fille malgré ton incroyable succès.

- C'est toi qui me parles d'incroyable succès ?

- Dis moi, tu es toujours puceau ?

- De quoi je me mêle ?

- Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu peux bien me le dire à moi.

- … Je n'en suis pas très fier. Je n'ai jamais été avec une fille et un jour, il y a deux ans… j'étais curieux. Il y avait cette fille, Astoria… une serveuse. J'ai couché avec elle. Ce ne fut vraiment pas la meilleure expérience de ma vie.

- Elle n'est pas tombée enceinte au moins ?

- Non, bien sûr. Tu sais, elles prennent des herbes, je ne m'y connais pas trop… Mais tu devrais le savoir, toi !

- Si, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais au courant. Elle aurait pu te donner un enfant et tu aurais sacrément été mal.

- Ma mère m'a mis au courant sur ce genre de chose. Merci.

Le noir lui adressa un grand sourire et commença à manger l'assiette qui venait d'être déposée devant lui. Draco repris :

- Alors tu as réussi à avoir des informations sur ta dulcinée ?

- Hermione ? Oui, elle a un copain, Ron, un meilleur ami, gardien je crois. Il s'appelle Harry. Ses parents viennent d'un milieu modeste. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Elle a l'air vraiment intelligente, c'est le principal.

- Et ça change de tes précédentes conquêtes. Mais attends… Tu as dit que son meilleur ami, il s'appelle Harry et c'est un gardien ?

- Oui, tu le connais ?

- De vue.

- Ah, dommage, tu aurais pu m'aider.

- Hum…

Une fois le repas terminé, Blaise retourna dans son école et le blond rentra au palais. Il trouva les appartements vides et se mit donc à lire un livre de navigation. Entrainé dans sa lecture, il n'entendit pas son père rentrer.

- Hé ho, Draco !

- …

- Draco !

- Hein, quoi ?

- On ne dit pas quoi, on dit comment.

- Pardon. Je n'ai pas vu que vous étiez rentré. Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, mais il faut que l'on parle.

- Ah, je vous écoute.

Le blond posa son livre sur une petite table et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé en face de son père.

- Draco, tu sais que les relations entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ne sont pas au mieux.

- Non, je l'ignorais.

- Depuis... La mort de Potter, en fait, c'est pour cela que personne n'en parle au point de les avoir oubliés. James Potter s'était beaucoup rapproché de Voldemort et celui-ci vit sa mort comme une provocation envers lui. Ils étaient devenus amis et le fait que ce soit Black, un Gryffondor, qui le tue, a fait que notre roi le prit contre lui. Il a soupçonné une conspiration pour l'atteindre. Bien sûr, Dumbledore a nié et mis en prison le meurtrier mais les tensions restèrent. Le roi de Gryffondor a tout fait pour les enlever et il pense avoir trouvé une solution pour rapprocher les deux pays. Et c'est là que tu interviens, tu dois épouser une Gryffondor pour renouer les liens.

Draco qui s'était tu pendant toute l'histoire, heureux d'en apprendre encore plus sur l'histoire des Potter, sursauta et cria :

- Quoi ? Non !

- Je suis désolé, Draco tu n'as pas le choix.

- Une Gryffondor ? Mais, je croyais que vous vouliez que je me consacre à mon futur métier !

- Cette décision ne dépend pas de moi. C'est pour cela que ta mère voulait que tu épouses Parkinson. Elle la préfère à une Gryffondor.

- Je refuse.

- Draco… Tu ne dois pas te marier tout de suite. Tu as un an pour la choisir. C'est pour cela que nous allons rester.

- Et c'est pour cela que Severus voulait que je termine mes études de potions ? Vous étiez tous au courant ?

- Je suis désolé.

Le blond se leva, prit sa veste et s'apprêta à sortir.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda son père.

- Choisir une Gryffondor, répondit sarcastiquement le fils.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et s'en fut.

OoOoO

Harry avait mal à la tête. Il n'avait qu'une envie : que ses vingt quatre heures se terminent. Son ventre grondait violemment depuis son réveil et sa gorge était sèche comme jamais. Pourquoi imposait-on de telles punitions aux gardiens ? D'autant plus qu'il était en fait innocent. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il put sortir et fut sommé de rejoindre le bureau du chef. Chancelant, il récupéra sa dague et but une gorgée d'eau à une fontaine qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Maugrey le reçut de mauvaise humeur.

- Potter, je suppose que tu as pu dormir pendant ces dernières vingt quatre heures. C'est bientôt la relève de la nuit, tu changes de section et t'en occupe donc. Va manger un morceau et soit à vingt et une heure sur ton ponton.

A bout de force, Harry sortit et se dirigea lentement vers la minuscule auberge du centre. Il mangea rapidement, ne souhaitant croiser personne et quitta les lieux. Il eut tout de même le temps de passer chez lui pour se refaire une toilette. Après s'être lavé sommairement, il alla au ponton et remarqua que celui qui avait pris sa place pour la journée n'était autre que Flint. Son regard s'assombrit quand il le vit.

- Flint, je prends la relève.

- Ah, Potter. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, sourit méchamment l'autre gardien.

L'ignorant, le jeune gardien commença sa ronde. Le bord de mer était éclairé par des lanternes que les gardiens devaient alimenter pour que le feu ne s'éteigne pas. Cependant, cette nuit-là était claire. La lune se reflétait sur l'eau calme et aucun nuage ne venait entraver la vue du ciel.

Une heure plus tard, il reçut la visite de Ron et Hermione qui voulaient aller à l'auberge.

- Pas ce soir, je suis de garde cette nuit.

- Depuis quand travailles-tu la nuit, Harry ? demanda la brune.

- Depuis que je me suis fait enfermer pendant vingt quatre heures.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- C'est Flint, il m'a provoqué… J'ai mal réagi.

- Ce mec est une ordure ! s'exclama le roux.

- Tu ne dois pas réagir, Harry. Tu sais que c'est ce qu'il cherche, lui recommanda Hermione.

- C'est plus fort que moi. Au fait, ça ne tu as trouvé une solution pour ton avenir de potionniste ?

- Non, depuis ma discussion avec Blaise où son ami a refusé de m'aider, je n'ai rien trouvé. J'ai essayé de demander une audience au palais, mais personne ne veut m'entendre…

- Blaise ?

- Zabini, répondit violemment Ron.

- C'était qui son ami ?

- Un grand blond. Fils d'ambassadeur des Serpentards. Tu dois voir qui c'est, Harry.

- Oui, je vois.

- Bon bah on va te laisser vieux, ne t'endors pas, sourit le roux.

Le brun hocha la tête et les laissa partir. Il regarda la ligne d'horizon face à lui, droite et bien visible. Pas le moindre vent ne venait entacher la surface lisse de l'eau. Harry y plongea la main et s'étonna de la voir pas si froide que prévue. L'été arrivait.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, la suite mercredi !

Un avis ? :)


	5. Chapitre 4

Voici le quatrième chapitre et la première vrai rencontre Harry/ Draco ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

**Rar aux anonymes :**

Lilo : Merci pour tes reviews. En revanche, pas de magie, donc pas mpreg. Sorry :) Je suis contente que tu aimes. Bisous

OoOoOoOoOo

- Elle est encore venue avec son rouquin !

- Blaise, arrête de les regarder ! J'ai un gros problème figure toi.

- Non, Dray, tu dois trouver une femme, celle que tu veux, en un an. Ca va aller, non ?

- Pas n'importe quelle femme, une Gryffondor !

- Tu as de la chance, ce sont des tigresses au lit.

- Blaise…

- Bah quoi, il faudra bien que tu renouvelles l'expérience, tu ne peux pas rester sur cette dernière mauvaise impression.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

Le noir le regarda, ahuri.

- Mais enfin, Draco, tu n'as pas envie… Enfin… Je veux dire des envies…?

- Pas plus que ça, non.

- Tu ne profites jamais du plaisir solitaire ?

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux devant l'indiscrétion de son ami.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Si… Dis moi que oui… Rassure moi, t'es pas impuissant quand même…?

- Tu sais quoi, Blaise ? Je vais rentrer.

- Non, non. Dis moi.

- Non, je ne suis pas impuissant, non aucune femme ne m'a donné envie de coucher avec elle particulièrement et non, définitivement non, ça ne te regarde pas !

- Aucune femme...?

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question.

- Bah maintenant tu vas devoir et une fois que tu auras découvert tout ça, tu ne pourras pas t'en passer. Parole de Zabini.

- Elle ne vaut rien la parole des Zabini.

- Comment ça ? s'offusqua Blaise.

- Combien de fois ta mère a dit qu'elle l'aimerait toute sa vie à un homme pour l'empoisonner ensuite ?

- Euh… Sept fois ?

- Voilà, la parole d'un Zabini ne vaut rien.

- Bon, bref. Parlons d'autres choses. Regarde dans la salle, il n'y a pas une fille que tu trouves jolie ?

- Il ne faut pas seulement qu'elle soit jolie, il faut aussi qu'elle ait du charme, qu'elle soit intelligente, cultivée, pas ennuyeuse, divertissante et surtout qu'elle ait de la classe. Sans oublier des yeux verts.

- Tu ne l'as trouvera jamais la fille de tes rêves. Mais au moins, on un critère : les yeux verts. Hum… Voyons…

Draco laissa son meilleur ami scruter la salle à la recherche d'une hypothétique jeune fille aux yeux verts. Il but tranquillement son verre et ferma les yeux. Puis pris d'une soudaine envie, il se leva, salua à peine son ami et quitta l'auberge. Il trouva rapidement le cheval de Blaise et monta dessus. L'animal se mit alors à galoper en suivant les directives de son cavalier. Il alla droit vers la mer.

OoOoO

Harry s'était finalement assis au bout de la jetée, ses pieds se balançant et frôlant l'eau. Il était fatigué, il avait très mal dormi dans la pièce sombre malgré les dires de son chef. Il en avait assez d'être méprisé et mal traité. Il aimait son métier mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir plus, de vouloir naviguer.

Alors qu'une brise légère lui soulevait les cheveux, le brun entendit un pas derrière lui. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir le fils de l'ambassadeur s'asseoir à ses côtés. Celui-ci affichait un air neutre et regardait la mer. Puis lentement, il se tourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux gris dans les émeraudes de Harry.

- Bonsoir, je ne me suis pas présenté la dernière fois, Draco Malfoy.

Le blond lui tendit une main blanche tandis qu'un sourire amical se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Le jeune gardien, qui se demandait ce que pouvait lui vouloir le futur ambassadeur, serra la fine main. Il s'étonna de sa douceur et l'échange dura un peu plus longtemps que le voulait la convenance.

- Tu es l'ami de Hermione c'est cela ? demanda le blond.

- … Oui.

- Je pourrais l'aider à obtenir une place à Serpentard. Mon parrain est Severus Rogue.

- Qui est-ce ?

Un ai ahuri apparut sur le visage de Draco.

- Tu ne le connais pas ? C'est le potionniste le plus connu de tout Serpentard.

- … Pourquoi me dire ça à moi ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je veux bien aider ton amie, mais j'exige quelque chose en contrepartie.

Le gardien soupira, l'ayant vu venir, et demanda, curieux :

- Qu'est-ce ?

Le blond sembla alors nerveux. Il détourna le regard et fit face à la mer. Ses jambes s'agitèrent et il lâcha :

- Mon père veut que je me marie avec une Gryffondor, pour améliorer les relations avec mon pays. C'est une idée de ton roi… J'ai un an pour la trouver et je ne sais rien d'ici, je ne connais ni les coutumes, ni les traditions et encore moins les habitants. J'aimerais bien que tu me guides dans ma recherche.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça à moi ? Je suis un gardien et donc plutôt du genre solitaire, je ne connais pas bien les filles.

- Mieux que moi en tout cas. C'est ma condition pour aider ton amie.

Harry se demanda à quoi jouait son interlocuteur. Il n'était vraiment pas le mieux placé pour s'acquitter d'une telle tâche.

- Tu es de garde de nuit ? demanda le Serpentard pour couper le silence.

- Oui, c'est nouveau.

- Tu pourras m'aider ainsi, le jour.

- Je dors aussi.

- Quand tu ne dormiras pas, l'après midi par exemple.

- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas ça à ton ami, Zabini ?

- Blaise est trop occupé avec ses propres histoires de cœur pour s'intéresser aux miennes…

- C'est vraiment la seule solution pour Hermione ?

- Je pense, oui. Pourquoi cela te gêne-t-il ? Ma présence te dérange ?

- Ce n'est pas cela… Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude d'être en société, j'ai toujours vécu au bord de la mer… Je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais t'aider.

- Bon, tu acceptes ou non ? coupa Draco, ne répondant pas à la dernière question.

- Je… Oui.

- Très bien. Je serai devant chez toi à quatorze heures. C'est laquelle ta maison ?

- Celle avec un motif rouge sur la porte. Juste à droite.

- Parfait, à demain.

Le serpentard partit et laissa Harry, seul et songeur.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Draco fut réveillé par son père. Il toqua à sa porte jusqu'à que le blond accepte d'ouvrir un œil et de grommeler. Après s'être fait une toilette rapide, il le rejoignit pour petit déjeuner.

- Alors, Draco, tu as réfléchi ?

- Réfléchi à quoi ?

- A ta recherche de femme.

- Oui. Vu que je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre cette après-midi.

- Bien, je suis fier de toi fils.

- Pas moi, marmonna le blond.

- Comment ?

- Rien.

Le reste du repas se passa en silence. Draco n'avait pas envie de discuter avec son père. Il lui en voulait de lui imposer une telle chose. Même si ce n'était pas de son ressort, il aurait pu plaider pour sa cause. Après cela, il retourna dans sa chambre pour lire son livre de navigation. Il devait en lire un bon nombre selon son père pour en apprendre plus sur la mer et sur le métier de marin. A midi, il sortit et alla comme à son habitude manger avec Blaise. Ils s'installèrent dans leur auberge habituelle, et comme d'habitude, le noir fusillait du regard un roux.

- Tu fais pitié, Blaise.

- Hum… Comment ?

- Ce n'est pas en regardant mal son petit ami qu'elle viendra dans tes bras.

- Je sais mais… J'ai réussi à lui parler et à devenir son ami. Mais elle repousse la moindre de mes avances. Et le pire c'est que elle fait comme si elle ne les voyait pas. Elle ne fait jamais la moindre remarque. Elle repousse juste ma main ou s'éloigne de moi…

- Ta main… Qui se dirige vers où ?

- Et après c'est moi le pervers. J'essaye juste de lui tenir la main. Et toi ça en est où ? Tu t'es résigné à épouser une gentille Gryffondor ?

- Oui, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui va m'aider, le meilleur ami de ta dulcinée.

- Harry ?

- Oui, il a accepté à condition que j'aide son amie.

- C'est vrai tu vas faire ça ? C'est trop bien, je vais pouvoir lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle !

- Attends un peu, je veux voir s'il va tenir sa parole.

- Pourquoi lui avoir demandé à lui ? Tu le connais ?

- Oui… On peut dire ça…

- … Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux. Tu me diras quand je pourrais lui annoncer, hein ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon allez, j'y vais. J'ai un rendez vous.

- Galant ?

- Non. Juste avec Harry.

- Ah. Bon bah à demain. Même heure ?

- Oui.

Draco quitta l'auberge et monta sur son cheval. Une fois arrivé au ponton, il remarqua son avance. Il décida de patienter un peu et de profiter de la vue. Il alla s'asseoir au bout de la jetée comme la veille au soir. Le blond songea alors que les gardiens avaient vraiment une excellente vue.

- Tu es là ? s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit le brun dont les mèches volaient au vent, ses yeux verts le transperçant.

- Oui, j'étais en avance alors…

- La vue est magnifique n'est ce pas ? J'étais aussi venu l'admirer.

Un vrai sourire traversa le visage de Draco.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, mais autant que sur un bateau.

Harry s'assombrit et marmonna :

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Ne voulant pas troubler plus le gardien, le blond se leva et dit :

- On y va ?

- Où veux tu aller ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas mon pays mais le tien.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, hésitant.

- Il y a un endroit pas mal que je connais dans la capitale… mais il n'y a pas forcément des gens que de ton milieu…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mon père ne m'a donné aucune instruction de ce point de vue. Allons y.

- Bien.

Le brun alla chercher son cheval et ils partirent tous deux en direction de la capitale.

L'endroit qu'avait choisi le gardien était un jardin. Les jeunes s'y réunissaient entre leurs heures de cours. Il y avait de tout, du boulanger au fils de ministre. Les deux jeunes hommes attachèrent leurs chevaux à un arbre et pénétrèrent dans le parc. Draco avait abandonné son uniforme de Serpentard et se fondait dans la masse des Gryffondors. Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans un coin, pas trop en retrait. Une fois assis, Harry se retourna et demanda en souriant :

- Alors c'est quoi ton style de fille ?

- … Je ne sais pas. Plutôt intelligente, cultivée, amusante…

- Et physiquement ?

- Des yeux verts. Pas trop petite.

- Bien. Alors cherchons.

Le brun parcourut des yeux le lieu commentant telle ou telle fille. Il en connaissait quelques unes et les conseillait ou non. Seulement le blond ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'était allongé dans l'herbe, un brin entre les lèvres, se laissant bercer par la voix de son nouvel ami. Au bout d'un moment, Harry vit qu'il n'avait aucune réaction et se retourna pour le trouver les yeux fermés.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller vers les filles. Elles viennent vers moi.

- Pourquoi a-tu besoin de moi alors ?

- On ne se fait quasiment jamais aborder lorsque l'on est seul. Les filles sont toujours en bande, alors elles viennent voir plusieurs garçons à la fois. Peut être que comme ça, toi aussi, tu pourras en trouver une.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne, chuchota le jeune gardien.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco en se relevant.

- Les gardiens se trouvent rarement des compagnes.

- Mais…

- Salut les garçons ! s'exclama une fille. Harry, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu ici ! Tu as un nouvel ami ?

Deux jeunes demoiselles se tenaient devant eux. Très coquettes dans leurs robes en mousseline, elles souriaient de toutes leur dents.

- Lavande, Parvati, voici Draco Malfoy, présenta le brun.

Le dernier présenté adressa un clin d'œil au gardien et baisa les mains des deux jeunes filles.

- Enchanté mesdemoiselles.

L'après-midi se passa plutôt bien en compagnie de Lavande et Parvati. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le jardin, Harry demanda :

- Alors ?

- Lavande a un nez beaucoup trop gros et Parvati est trop niaise.

- Tu avais l'air de t'amuser pourtant.

- Pour une après-midi, ça va mais… Je te rappelle que je dois trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer toute ma vie.

Le brun soupira. Il pensait que sa tâche était accomplie. Le blond fit la moue en voyant son air abattu.

- Ma compagnie te dérange tant que cela ?

- Non…

- Quel ton convaincu ! se moqua Draco. Allez viens, je te raccompagne chez toi.

Puis après un instant, il ajouta avec un sourire léger :

- Je te ferai apprécier ma présence, promis.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La suite vendredi.

Une review ? :)


	6. Chapitre 5

Voilà un chapitre assez conséquent :) Comme pour mon autre fiction, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais merci à tous. Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry était passé par le centre suite à son après-midi avec Draco. Il ne s'était pas entrainé la dernière fois à cause de son altercation et maintenant qu'il était à nouveau en forme, il se devait de dépenser son énergie. Heureusement, Marcus Flint n'était pas là et il était tranquille. Entre une séance d'abdominaux et de pompes, il songea à cette étrange rencontre. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ce fils d'ambassadeur s'intéressait à lui. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé à lui de l'aider ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Qu'avait-il de plus ? Certes, ils se connaissaient de vue puisqu'il avait toujours été là lorsque Draco embarquait ou arrivait mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais la réponse, il arrêta de se poser des questions. De toute manière, il faisait cela pour Hermione.

Le soir, il alla sur son ponton et commença sa ronde. Mais comme chaque fois, au bout de deux heures à rester debout, il alla s'asseoir au bout de la jetée et regarda la mer. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Draco derrière lui.

- Et bah dis donc, tu es vraiment toujours au bout de ce ponton ?

- Ah… Salut. Que fait-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'auberge avec Zabini à la recherche d'une fiancée ?

- Hum… Non. Blaise faisait que de se plaindre, répondit le blond en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Il y a une Gryffondor qui lui résiste, il n'aime pas ça.

Harry rit puis reprit son air sérieux.

- Dis moi Draco, qu'est ce que cela fait de voguer ?

Le blond s'étonna de la question mais ne commenta pas.

- C'est merveilleux. On a une impression de liberté que je n'ai connue nulle part ailleurs. Etre au milieu des flots, perdu avec devant soi uniquement de l'eau est vraiment grisant. J'aime vraiment cette sensation.

- J'adorerai voguer moi aussi… Mais on m'a refusé le poste de matelot sur le bateau de l'ambassadeur.

- Un jour, je t'emmènerai sur mon bateau, quand je le serai moi même. Tu pourras alors monter sur le pont et admirer la vue.

- J'aimerais vraiment.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage du gardien, un sourire heureux qui réchauffa le cœur du blond. Après cela, ils continuèrent à discuter de la mer et de navigation. Comme promis, Harry se surprit à apprécier réellement la présence de Draco et quand celui-ci dut partir, il voulut être le lendemain après-midi pour qu'ils puissent parler encore.

OoOoO

A la suite de cette soirée, Harry accepta plus facilement la présence de Draco, ne se plaignant plus de devoir l'accompagner dans sa recherche de fiancée. Ces sorties lui permettaient de se sentir moins seul. Une bonne entente s'installa entre les deux garçons. Ensemble, ils courtisaient les filles, changeant à chaque fois de proie. Harry s'amusait de voir le blond jamais satisfait et se moquait de ses goûts trop difficiles. De son côté, le brun ne semblait pas trouver non plus une fille qui lui convenait. Draco voulait qu'ils cherchent ensemble. Bientôt, le gardien s'occupa à nouveau de la garde de jour et ils en profitèrent pour écumer les tavernes et les auberges à deux. Des fois, Blaise se mêlait à eux mais ne semblait pas avoir quitté son envie d'être avec Hermione. Il n'avait rien dit à Harry, ne voulant pas créer de tension. Ce dernier savait juste qu'il appréciait beaucoup une Gryffondor. Draco lui lança alors le défi de deviner de qui il s'agissait. Les amis du brun se joignaient aussi parfois à eux mais Ron et Hermione, étant en couple, s'amusaient moins qu'eux.

Bientôt, ils acquirent une réputation dans la capitale. Les filles savaient que le blond fortuné devait trouver une femme et admiraient les magnifiques yeux verts du gardien. Étonnamment, ils avaient autant de succès l'un que l'autre. Draco emmena son nouvel ami chez le tailleur et sans son uniforme, ce dernier parut beaucoup plus ouvert, plus abordable. Un mois passa ainsi. Les deux jeunes hommes passaient de fille en fille. Ils n'allaient cependant jamais loin dans leur libertinage. Rares étaient celles qui avaient réussi à goûter aux lèvres du blond. Harry, lui, avait décidé d'embrasser uniquement celle qui réussirait à ravir son cœur. Ensemble, ils frustraient de nombreuses personnes et semblaient s'en délecter.

Lucius n'était pas au courant de la véritable identité de Harry. Il savait juste que c'était un nouvel ami de son fils qui l'aidait dans sa recherche de femme. Au fil du temps, il commença cependant à s'inquiéter en ne voyant pas son fils se décider. Il ne dit cependant rien, il restait encore neuf mois.

Draco avait passé l'après midi en compagnie de Blaise. L'été était arrivé et les vacances aussi mais le noir avait décidé de rester en compagnie de son ami. Sa mère, veuve, avait accepté, ne prêtant que peu attention à son fils. A Gryffondor comme à Serpentard, l'été était le meilleur moment de l'année pour les jeunes. L'instant tant attendu. A part les nécessiteux qui devaient travailler pour continuer à survivre, les autres avaient une totale liberté. Les parents, stricts l'année pour les cours et les études, lâchaient totalement leur autorité, laissant leur enfants profiter pleinement de leur deux mois. Il y avait cependant certaine limite. Pour éviter que certaine soirée à la taverne se termine en orgie ou en beuverie, un chaperon était désigné chaque soir dans chaque lieu. C'était souvent un parent, parfois un gardien en congé, ou encore un vigile venant du palais. Les lieux fréquentés par les jeunes adultes n'étaient cependant pas surveillés. La majorité était à vingt ans et après on considérait l'adolescent comme responsable de ses actes. Beaucoup se réunissaient dans des foyers payés par leurs parents jusqu'à la fin de leurs études.

Ron et Harry, eux, travaillaient déjà. Le roux avait quitté le foyer familial pour s'installer dans une petite maison en bordure de la capitale. Il avait demandé à Hermione de l'y accompagner mais la brune avait refusé. Elle voulait terminer ses études et savait ce qu'il se passerait si elle y allait. Elle ne voulait pas se marier trop tôt. Draco avait obtenu de son parrain une place dans ses cours. Elle y irait pour la rentrée. Le blond avait bien vu la tête inquiète du roux quand il avait annoncé à la brune qu'il pourrait l'aider. Leur couple allait être mis en danger par la séparation. Comme autre vacances où elle pourrait revenir, il y avait la Fête de la Fondation au début de l'hiver qui durait deux semaines. Elle symbolisait l'arrivée des deux fondateurs et, un an plus tard, leur séparation et donc la fondation des deux pays. Le reste du temps, les deux amoureux seraient séparés…

Draco arriva avec son cheval au bord de la côte. La nuit était sur le point de tomber. Il avait dîné le soir avec son père et celui-ci lui avait finalement rappelé son obligation. Cela avait énervé le blond qui était parti plus tôt. Il était donc en avance. Harry devait être chez lui, dînant et se préparant pour la soirée. Curieux, le fils d'ambassadeur, décida de venir le chercher lui, habituellement ils se retrouvaient sur le ponton, comme la première fois. Ainsi, il n'avait jamais vu l'intérieur de la petite maison du brun. Une fois devant la porte, il frappa. Harry vint lui ouvrir. Il était torse nu avec juste un pantalon en cuir et tenait une serviette dans sa main.

- Draco ? Tu es en avance ou je suis en retard ? demanda t-il, inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui ai de l'avance. Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, mais je te préviens, ce n'est pas le grand luxe.

Le blond haussa les épaules et pénétra dans la maison en bois. Elle était composée d'une pièce principale où se trouvait un simple lit double et une armoire d'un côté et de l'autre une table et des chaises ainsi qu'un garde-manger. Il y avait une fenêtre entrouverte au dessus du lit. Comme autre pièce, il y avait juste la pièce d'eau. Draco leva un sourcil et confirma :

- En effet, comme tu dis.

Le brun grogna et lui désigna une chaise.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Eau, lait, jus d'orange et … Scotch.

Le blond ricana et dit :

- Scotch.

Son hôte chercha une bouteille dans le garde-manger et Draco ne put s'empêcher les muscles de son dos lorsqu'il se pencha. Son regard descendit pour admira son fessier mais il se réprima bien vite, rougissant légèrement. Finalement, Harry se releva et lui servit un verre.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de glaçon.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Je te laisse, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Et il disparut dans la petite pièce jointe. Pendant que son ami s'habillait, le blond essaya d'imaginer son corps sous l'eau. Plusieurs fois il s'était surpris à le regarder un peu trop fixement. L'uniforme de gardien en cuir moulait les formes de son porteur et Draco avait laissé son regard dériver nombre de fois. Il savait que cela n'était pas normal, qu'il ne devrait pas s'intéresser au corps d'un autre homme mais c'était plus fort que lui et l'amitié qui était née entre eux ne l'aidait pas. Il s'entendait très bien avec le Gryffondor, c'était différent de avec Blaise. Le noir, il le connaissait par cœur et il était comme son frère. Avec Harry, il se laissait surprendre chaque jour par son caractère enjoué et son rire souvent contagieux. Quand il l'avait rencontré, il avait cru qu'il serait bourru et renfermé sur lui-même étant donné son passé et son métier, mais le brun avait la joie de vivre et ne semblait pas rancunier envers la vie qui avait pourtant été injuste avec lui. Draco s'était intéressé au départ à lui parce qu'au fond ils étaient pareils, des fils d'ambassadeur. Il ne lui avait cependant jamais révélé son passé, au début parce qu'il n'en avait jamais eu le courage et maintenant parce qu'il savait que cela changerait le brun et que celui-ci lui en voudrait sûrement de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt. Actuellement, il se sentait coincé.

Harry sortit de la salle d'eau et trouva le Serpentard perdu dans ses pensées, n'ayant pas touché son verre. Il s'approcha de lui puis lui secoua la main devant les yeux.

- Draco ?

- Hum...?

- Houhou debout !

- Hein, quoi ?

- On dit pas hein, on dit pardon, on dit pas quoi, on dit comment. Tu étais perdu dans tes pensées.

- Ah désolé.

Le blond se saisit de son verre et le but cul sec. Son ami, inquiet, demanda :

- Est ce que ça va ?

- Oui, bien sûr. On peut y aller ?

- Je suis prêt.

- Parfait.

Ils sortirent, Harry fermant la porte à clé derrière lui, et montèrent sur leurs chevaux pour filer vers la capitale.

Harry et Draco arrivèrent ensemble dans l'auberge. Une bonne ambiance y régnait déjà, elle était quasiment pleine. Ils rejoignirent Blaise, Hermione, Ron et Seamus qui étaient déjà là. Le noir racontait à la brune des anecdotes sur son pays, ravi d'avoir son attention et, de leur côté, Ron et Seamus, discutaient de leur travail. Les deux amis s'installèrent à côté d'eux et commandèrent leurs boissons, deux scotchs. Ron interrompit sa conversation pour les saluer.

- Salut Harry, Draco. Alors vous avez trouvé vos proies pour ce soir ?

- Hum, non pas encore, répondit le blond.

Son compagnon de sortie regarda aux alentours et fronça les sourcils, voyant Ginny, la sœur de son meilleur ami, approcher.

- Oh non, il y a Ginny. Draco, dis, tu ne veux pas t'en occuper ?

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas… Elle a les yeux verts ?

- Elle est rousse ! s'exclama le Serpentard.

- T'as un problème avec les roux ? questionna Ron.

Le blond fit une moue partagée entre le dégout et la culpabilité puis un sourire machiavélique se forma sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha vers le brun et glissa sa tête juste en dessous de son oreille de façon à lui souffler à l'oreille.

- Je m'en occupe à condition que tu embrasses enfin quelqu'un ce soir.

- Comment ? s'écria le gardien.

Il tourna son visage de façon à se trouver face à Draco. Ils étaient très proches et le brun se sentit troublé. Un sourire jubilatoire trônait sur la bouche de son faux ami. Il balbutia

- Non… Je…

Il recula et fronça les sourcils.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais seulement embrasser quelqu'un qui me plairait vraiment, pas juste pour l'histoire d'un soir.

- C'est ma condition. Dépêche toi de choisir, elle arrive.

En effet, la rousse se dirigeait vers eux en dévorant Harry du regard. Ce dernier prit peur et capitula :

- Très bien.

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit. Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis se leva pour emmener Ginny loin de son ami. Soupirant, le gardien parcourut à nouveau la salle du regard pour trouver la fille de ses rêves, vainement. Ses deux amis à côté de lui étaient morts de rire.

- Haha, il t'a bien eu, Harry ! s'exclama Seamus.

Le brun prit un air faussement vexé et se leva à son tour.

- Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai une fille à embrasser.

Il quitta donc la table et alla au bar. Il y discuta avec plusieurs filles, mais aucune ne lui plaisait vraiment. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Draco s'était beaucoup rapproché de la sœur de Ron. Il lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille en la tenant par la taille, la faisant glousser. Agacé, le gardien décida de se prendre en main et dénicha une fille plus jolie que les autres. Une ravissante blonde avec de grands yeux bleus. Ils n'étaient pas aussi beaux que ceux de Draco, mais ils feraient l'affaire. Harry était tellement dans sa lancée qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de l'étrangeté de sa pensée. Il alla vers elle et la dragua ouvertement. Visiblement, celle-ci se sentit charmée puisqu'elle accepta de l'accompagner dans un coin plus en retrait. Ils se rapprochèrent et le brun se surprit à l'apprécier. A un moment qu'il jugea opportun, il approcha son visage du sien, prit son visage en coupe et s'apprêta à l'embrasser quand :

- Ah Harry ! Je te cherchais, tu viens ? On rentre ? Je suis fatigué.

C'était Draco qui avait parlé, le coupant dans son élan. Le gardien n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une seule phrase qu'il se fit entrainer dehors par un blond très pressé. Une fois à l'extérieur, le fils d'ambassadeur monta sur son cheval, comme si de rien n'était, pour le raccompagner chez lui comme chaque soir. Toujours perdu, le brun fit de même et le suivit jusqu'au bord de mer où ils attachèrent leur chevaux. Une fois à terre, Harry explosa, la course l'ayant sorti sa torpeur :

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris !

- J'ai réfléchi à ma condition et c'est vrai que ce n'était pas gentil de t'imposer cela, répondit Draco en regardant ses ongles.

- Mais… Mais…

- C'est bon, Harry, je t'ai sauvé d'un mauvais moment. Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier.

Le blond ne semblait plus du tout gêné et affichait un sourire supérieur. Cependant le brun répliqua :

- Mais elle me plaisait vraiment !

Le sourire s'effaça de suite.

- Comment ?

- Oui !

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. Pour une raison inconnue, savoir que le brun s'intéressait finalement à une fille lui faisait mal. Il reprit, ne voulant pas fâcher son ami, penaud :

- Je ne savais pas. Désolé. On la retrouvera demain si tu veux.

- Mais elle ne voudra même plus de moi. Je ne lui ai même pas dit au revoir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne résiste à tes yeux verts. Allez, bonne nuit.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux gentiment et remonta sur son cheval. Il partit ensuite au galop. Sur le chemin, il se retint de pleurer. Les larmes voulant s'échapper alors qu'il n'avait absolument aucune raison d'être triste.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lundi, la suite.

Une review ? :)


	7. Chapitre 6

Coucou, voilà le nouveau chapitre :)

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOo

Après le départ de Draco, le brun retourna dans sa maison de bois. Il avait menti, cette fille ne l'avait pas tant intéressé que cela. Il n'avait juste pas aimé la façon dont l'avait traité son ami. Le comportement du blond avait été pour la première fois méprisant. Il n'avait pas aimé son sourire supérieur. Soupirant, il rentra chez lui et se coucha sans même se changer. Le lendemain matin, il alla au centre. Il devait prendre deux semaines de congé mais ne savait pas quand. Maugrey le reçut de mauvaise humeur, il n'aurait ses vacances que dans une semaine. Harry alla ensuite s'entrainer et croisa Colin. Le petit brun lui parla pendant tout son entrainement. Pour une raison, ce tout jeune gardien lui portait une admiration sans bornes. Quand il lui demandait pourquoi, le petit secouait la tête en souriant, refusant de répondre. Au début, le brun avait cru que c'était parce que lui aussi était orphelin mais cela n'était pas suffisant comme explication. Finalement, il quitta le centre et alla sur son ponton pour surveiller la mer. Il s'y assit au bout, comme à son habitude. Au loin, il vit un couple dans l'eau. Quand venait l'été, il arrivait que des jeunes viennent profiter de l'eau. Les gardiens acceptaient leur présence tant qu'ils n'étaient pas trop nombreux et qu'ils ne les dérangeaient pas. Harry envia ces jeunes. Lui aussi voulait connaître l'amour. Il ne s'en était jamais vraiment préoccupé jusqu'à présent, mais depuis qu'il connaissait Draco, cette pensée lui revenait souvent en tête.

En fin d'après midi, il reçut la visite d'une Hermione catastrophée.

- Harry !

- Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est Ron, il s'est fâché ! Il ne veut pas que je parte.

- Ah…

La brune s'assit à ses côtés et mit sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Harry.

- Pars. Ron t'aime, il comprendra.

- Je sais, en plus, c'est grâce à tes efforts que je peux partir…

- Je n'ai pas vraiment fait d'efforts, Hermione. J'apprécie vraiment passer du temps avec Draco. Depuis que le fréquente, je me sens moins seul.

- Bien sûr, il a réussi à te dévergonder, enfin du moins à te faire sortir, parce que pour le reste ce n'est pas encore ça…

Harry rigola.

- Tu sais pourquoi je fais cela…

- Je ne te reproche rien, au contraire. Mais je suis contente pour toi. Tu vas me manquer l'année prochaine.

Le brun passa au brun autour de ses épaules et lui embrassa le sommet de la tête.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, ma petite Hermione.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis la brune le remercia et partit après lui avoir déposer un léger baiser sur la joue.

OoOoO

Draco discutait avec Blaise dans un jardin. Au loin, il avait repéré la blonde de Harry. Il était partagé. D'un côté, il lui avait promis de la retrouver et de l'autre, il ne voulait pas que le brun la revoie. Le noir vit son malaise et l'observa regarder méchamment une pauvre fille.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait, Draco ?

- Hein ?

- Cette fille, c'est qui ?

- La conquête de hier soir de Harry.

- Et ?

- Il veut la revoir.

- Et ?

- Il faut que j'aille la voir pour le lui dire.

- Qu'attends-tu alors ?

Le blond ne répondit pas mais ne bougea pas non plus, la fusillant toujours du regard. Blaise fronça les sourcils et au fond de lui, il eut un doute.

- Dray ?

- Hum ?

- Harry, est ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Pardon ? s'exclama le blond en se retournant vers violemment vers lui.

- Est ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Bah, c'est mon ami, donc oui.

- Oui mais… Est ce que tu le désires ?

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent.

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Tu divagues !

- Je demandais juste, ça ne me dérangerait pas, tu sais, si c'était le cas… Mais comme cela ne l'est pas, tu devrais y aller, en tant qu'ami tu dois l'aider dans sa quête de l'amour.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, le blond se décida, résigné. Il n'avait pas le choix. Le noir le regarda quand même partir, suspicieux. Son ami revint dix minutes plus tard. Blaise essaya de deviner sur son visage ses expressions mais il s'était installé un masque impassible dessus. Draco reprit sa place sur l'herbe à côté de lui et s'allongea. Après avoir glissé un brin entre ses fines lèvres, il ferma les yeux.

- Alors ? demanda son meilleur ami.

- Il a rendez vous avec elle ce soir.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça Draco ?

- Faire quoi ?

- T'intéresser à lui.

- Mais bon sang, quand vas-tu arrêter d'insinuer de telles choses ?!

- Je ne disais pas cela dans ce sens. C'est un gardien comme un autre, pourquoi lui avoir demandé de l'aide à lui ?

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel gardien. Il est le fils de Lily et James Potter.

- Je suis censé les connaître ?

- Ce sont les anciens ambassadeurs de Gryffondor. Ils sont morts assassinés quand il était tout petit. Il l'ignore.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ? Pourquoi est-il gardien, alors ? Ce poste ne se passe de père en fils ?

- Si, mais apparemment, les gens ont voulu étouffer l'affaire… Il y a une affaire politique cachée là-dessous. Je n'ai pas bien compris et mon père ne s'est pas trop attardé dessus. Et non, je ne lui ai pas dit, je ne savais pas trop aborder la chose.

- Tu devrais. Ce sont ses origines, il a le droit de le savoir.

- Je ne veux pas. Il changerait… Il voudrait peut être agir, je ne veux pas que les choses changent. Et puis, il m'en voudrait de ne pas lui avoir dit au départ.

Le noir ne répondit pas. Son ami semblait vraiment tenir à sa relation avec le jeune Potter. Il était maintenant quasiment sûr qu'il avait des sentiments plus forts que de l'amitié pour le gardien. Soupirant, Blaise se passa la main dans les cheveux. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose. Non seulement il devait se marier mais en plus, ce genre de relation n'était pas accepté, surtout pour quelqu'un de son rang. Pourtant connaissant Draco, il savait que quand celui-ci s'en sera rendu compte, il n'allait pas le refouler mais au contraire faire en sorte que le gardien éprouve la même chose, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Quand un Malfoy voulait quelque chose, il faisait en sort de l'obtenir, même si cela allait contre les principes. Après tout, c'était eux qui se posaient leurs propres règles. C'était cependant cette fois-ci trop gros pour que cela passe aussi aisément. Le blond allait s'engager dans une voie où il n'y aurait aucune issue. Blaise songea cependant qu'il le soutiendrait, quoi qu'il arrive. Il était comme son frère et peu importe ses choix, il l'aimait.

L'après-midi se termina rapidement et Draco partit un peu trop précipitamment vers la côte rejoindre Harry. Encore une fois en avance, il alla toquer à sa porte et le trouva dans le même accoutrement que la veille.

- Salut, Harry, désolé pour l'avance mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Tu as rendez vous avec Clarissa ce soir.

- Clarissa ? demanda le brun, perdu.

- Oui, la blonde d'hier, tu m'as dit que tu voulais la revoir, alors je l'ai retrouvée.

- Ah oui… merci. Entre.

Le blond pénétra dans la petite maison et lui demanda à nouveau un verre de scotch. Cette fois-ci, il l'admira sans la moindre gêne. Il avait le droit, après tout, d'aimer regarder ce qui est beau. Lorsque le gardien revint, habillé, il s'assit à côté de lui et prit, lui aussi, un verre d'alcool fort.

- Où va-t-on ce soir ?

- On a rendez vous à la même auberge. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Oui, il avait bien aimé la fille mais jamais il aurait cru que Draco la retrouverait pour lui. Il sirota tranquillement son verre pendant que son ami lui racontait son après-midi avec Blaise et la conversation avec la fille. Une fois le liquide disparu des deux verres, ils quittèrent la maison et grimpèrent sur leurs chevaux. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans l'auberge et Clarissa les rejoignit. Elle s'installa à côté de Harry et commença à lui parler. Le brun semblait intéressé et Draco se sentit seul. Heureusement, Seamus et Blaise arrivèrent. Ils vinrent à leur table et là le blond essaya de se divertir l'esprit avec eux mais il jetait sans arrêt des coups d'œil au couple à côté de lui. Blaise le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce devait déjà être assez difficile pour lui. A la fin de la soirée, le fils d'ambassadeur n'avait charmé aucune fille et prêtait toujours un minimum d'attention à Harry et Clarissa qui s'étaient rapprochés. Au bout d'un moment, il craqua et sortit précipitamment. Le brun qui riait avec sa future conquête leva les yeux pour le voir filer vers l'extérieur. Dehors, Draco respira un grand coup et essaya de se calmer mais à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il se passait, il arrivait à la même conclusion : il aimait un peu trop le gardien. Dix minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par ce dernier qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Hey, Dray, est ce que ça va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul dehors ?

- Je prends juste l'air. Je pense que je vais rentrer. Si tu veux tu peux rester, tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle.

- Je… Oui, je l'apprécie. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Oui, c'est bon, profite de ta soirée.

Les derniers mots coûtèrent au blond. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il allait se passer. Allait-il l'embrasser ou… plus ? Refusant de penser à cela, il lui adressa un dernier signe de main et rentra au palais.

OoOoO

Une semaine passa. Harry passait toutes ses soirées avec Clarissa. Le blond ne l'avait jamais vu l'embrasser mais il ne savait pas s'il ne le faisait pas, à l'écart. Lui avait repris ses conquêtes d'un soir mais il avait perdu tout son entrain et passait de fille en fille encore plus rapidement qu'avant. Le brun ne semblait avoir rien remarqué à son grand désespoir. Ce fut un soir, que Draco craqua, n'en pouvant plus de voir la blonde minauder à son bras.

Ils étaient tous à table, buvant, riant, échangeant des blagues, aussi nulles les unes que les autres. Et, encore une fois, Harry discutait seul avec Clarissa. Quand il vit la main de cette dernière se glisser sous la table et le brun se raidir, il serra les dents et ce fut la main de Blaise se déposant sur son épaule qui l'empêcha de tout casser et surtout de les séparer. Son regard furieux se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui lui rendit son regard avec la même intensité, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait parfaitement saisi le problème. La main noire resserra son emprise sur l'épaule, l'encourageant à se calmer. Draco ne dit plus rien pour le reste de la soirée, ni même pendant le chemin du retour vers la côte. Une fois descendus des chevaux, le brun lui demanda, enfin, ce qu'il n'allait pas.

- Draco, tu ne dis plus rien, quelque chose t'as contrarié ?

Le blond regarda aux alentours mais ne vit personne. Il s'approcha alors du gardien et le plaqua contre la porte de sa maison.

- Harry, elle te plait vraiment cette Clarissa ?

- Je… Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela tout d'un coup ?

- Réponds, dit le Serpentard sur un ton ferme.

- Elle est charmante, jolie et plutôt intelligente. Elle a tout pour me plaire, oui.

- Mais le fait-elle ?

- Je…

Voyant que le brun n'était pas décidé à répondre, Draco répondit à sa place et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry écarquilla les yeux, entrouvrit la bouche de surprise puis chercha à le repousser. Mais le blond en profita pour y glisser sa langue et venir caresser celle de son partenaire. Involontairement, le brun gémit et ferma les yeux. Encouragé, Draco se colla plus à lui et approfondit encore le baiser. Il grignota ses lèvres, caressa sa joue de sa main, et gémit à son tour quand des bras se refermèrent autour de son cou. Les mains de Harry fourragèrent dans ses cheveux et il laissa le blond jouer avec sa langue et ses lèvres. Il avait oublié tout ce qui n'était pas blond, Serpentard et dans ses bras. Le baiser prit finalement fin, l'air leur manquant. Draco posa son front contre celui de son compagnon, plongeant ses prunelles grises dans les magnifiques émeraudes de Harry. Celui-ci mit un moment pour se rendre compte du geste qu'ils venaient de faire, le regard brûlant du blond n'aidant en rien. Quand la réalité le rattrapa, il le repoussa violemment et balbutia :

- Je… Je n'aurais pas dû… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit… Désolé.

Et il ouvrit précipitamment sa porte pour s'enfermer chez lui. Draco soupira, déçu qu'il le prenne ainsi, bien qu'il s'y attende. Au moins, il avait répondu et avait été plus que réceptif. Il rentra donc chez lui et une fois dans ses draps, caressa ses lèvres en se remémorant ce merveilleux baiser. Maintenant, il en était sûr, il était amoureux de Harry Potter. Ce fut avec un sourire heureux collé aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A mercredi pour la suite.

Une review ? :)


	8. Chapitre 7

Voilà un chapitre plutôt long.

Je vais ralentir mon rythme de poste. Je mettrais un nouveau chapitre tous les lundi maintenant. Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOo

Après avoir claqué la porte de chez lui, Harry s'appuya contre celle-ci et se laissa glisser au sol. Une main sur la poitrine, il essaya de calmer son cœur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Draco, un garçon, venait de l'embrasser et lui, il avait répondu avec fougue. Pourquoi le blond avait fait cela ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il répondu ? Harry le savait, deux hommes ne pouvaient être ensemble, ce genre de relation était très mal vu. Le fils de l'ambassadeur avait-il fait cela pour s'amuser ou parce qu'il le désirait ? Une telle idée semblait pourtant absurde. Ils étaient amis et, en plus, Draco devait se marier. Et lui, il n'avait quasiment pas hésité avant de répondre. Quand le Serpentard avait approfondi le contact, il avait gémi, il avait aimé comme jamais il n'aurait pensé apprécier un baiser. Toute cette histoire était aberrante. La solution la plus raisonnable arriva, évidente, il fallait oublier. Le brun ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé en espérant que son ami ferait de même. Résolu, il se releva et se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau. Il se rinça le visage au lavabo et se changea rapidement. Habillé d'un simple bas, il grignota un peu et alla se coucher. Dans ses draps, il se tourna et se retourna en quête de sommeil. La nuit cependant bien avancée, il ne parvint pas à dormir. Il voulait oublier mais c'était bien trop perturbant.

Quand le jour perça, il se leva en n'ayant pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, et enfila son uniforme. Un verre de lait et une tranche de pain plus tard, il sortit de chez lui et gagna son ponton. Il faisait déjà chaud ce matin là, et dans son uniforme en cuir, il n'allait pas tarder à cuire. Harry se mit ensuite à marcher. Le bois grinçant sous ses pas était quasiment le seul bruit qui occupait l'espace. A peine un chant de mouette lointain venait accompagner ce son. Le vent ne soufflait pas, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus pesante.

Deux heures plus tard, le brun eut sérieusement chaud. Il enleva sa veste de cuir, ne restant qu'en débardeur noir. Il arrêta sa marche au bout du ponton et plongea sa main dans l'eau. Elle était d'une température tout à fait acceptable et le gardien eut une folle envie de plonger. Il ne le fit cependant pas et se mouilla simplement la nuque. Vers midi, il sortit son encas et mangea son pain et son jambon. Il but de l'eau de sa gourde et se sentit un peu mieux. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être en vacances. Cette envie grandit lorsque des jeunes apparurent quand le soleil fut à son zénith. Habillés légèrement, ils descendirent de leurs chevaux et sautèrent dans l'eau. Harry se fit éclabousser par une jeune qui s'excusa, ne voulant pas se faire réprimander et priver de la mer, mais le brun lui fit un sourire, il n'allait pas se plaindre de recevoir un peu d'eau. Les jeunes s'éloignèrent du ponton et nagèrent un peu. Quand ce groupe de jeunes fut parti, un autre arriva et le gardien put y voir ses amis. Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Seamus, Dean et Draco étaient venus le narguer dans son travail. Il croisa brièvement le regard du dernier mais détourna vite les yeux, ne voulant pas l'affronter. Eux aussi allèrent dans l'eau pour nager. Harry se déplaça et se remit au bout de la jetée pour ne pas être dérangé mais ses amis ne l'entendirent pas ainsi. Le roux arriva bien vite à son niveau et lui lança de grandes bourrasques d'eau jusqu'à que le gardien soit complètement trempé. Ce dernier fit mine de s'énerver mais éclata finalement de rire avec les autres. Il détourna ensuite son attention d'eux et regarda l'horizon. Il les entendit cependant se chamailler.

Un peu plus tard, quand les bruits se firent plus lointain, il fut surpris de voir le blond s'asseoir à côté de lui. Draco était en chemise blanche et pantalon en lin noir. Le tout gorgé d'eau, lui collant à la peau. Le brun déglutit face à son torse ainsi dévoilé mais détourna vite le regard.

- Harry, il faut que l'on parle d'hie…

- Je suis en vacances dans une semaine, le coupa le gardien.

- Oh vraiment ?

- Oui, je suis content, j'en ai vraiment besoin. Je vais pouvoir me reposer pendant deux semaines.

- Tu ne sortiras plus ?

- Si, mais je pourrais dormir le matin.

- Ah oui… Dis, Harry à propos du baiser de…

- Draco, le coupa à nouveau le brun, fermement. Je pense qu'il faut vraiment que tu te mettes à la recherche de ta femme. Le temps presse.

Un grand silence suivit cette dernière phrase. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, son ami ne voulait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il reprit alors méchamment :

- Et toi, alors comment ça va avec _Clarissa_ ? Elle a pu obtenir ton premier baiser ?

Les poings de Harry se fermèrent sur ses cuisses et sa mâchoire se crispa. Moqueur, Draco continua :

- Oh ! Alors j'étais le premier ? Tu m'en vois ravi, finit-il sur un ton chaud en se penchant vers son oreille.

- Tais toi ! Arrête !

- Pourquoi ? Tu as pourtant aimé hier.

Le brun se retourna vers lui et cria :

- Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Mais enfin…! C'est évident !

- Qu'est ce qui est évident ?

- Ce n'est pas bien ! Voilà pourquoi !

Draco soupira. Il plaça ses mains derrière lui et s'appuya sur elles, reculant son torse.

- Je sais, Harry… Mais j'en ai envie.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant.

- Pour moi, ça l'est.

Le blond se releva et le laissa sur cette dernière phrase. Le gardien l'entendit sauter dans l'eau. Il se tourna et le vit nager vers les autres qui s'amusaient à faire plonger Ron après l'avoir soulevé hors de l'eau. Hermione était assise sur le ponton, les pieds dans l'eau et rigolait en voyant son petit ami essayer de se débattre. Oui, Harry avait hâte d'être en vacances.

OoOoO

Draco rejoignit ses appartements. La chaleur n'avait pas entièrement séché ses vêtements et il alla donc directement prendre un bain et se changer. Son père était retourné à Serpentard pour régler quelques affaires et voir sa mère. Il avait chassé les servantes et avait donc un peu de tranquillité. Il n'aimait pas ces filles qui le réveillaient trop tôt le matin et qui se pavanaient dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention. Le blond préférait amplement aller manger en cuisine et qu'elles viennent juste l'après-midi, lorsqu'il n'était pas là, pour faire le ménage.

Une fois dans l'eau tiède il se laissa aller contre le rebord de la baignoire et ferma les yeux. Il ressassait depuis un moment déjà la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le Gryffondor. Le brun avait d'abord fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, allant jusqu'à le couper dans ses phrases lorsqu'il avait essayé d'en parler. Puis il avait annoncé clairement son désaccord à l'idée qu'une telle chose, selon lui innommable, se reproduise. Draco savait que cela n'était pas accepté. Il n'ignorait pas qu'il devait se marier et que jamais son père, ou même son entourage, n'accepterait cela. Cependant, pour lui, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Les lèvres de Harry contre les siennes avaient été si douces qu'il pourrait se damner pour pouvoir en profiter, encore et encore. Et surtout, par dessus tout, il ne voulait pas que le gardien embrasse quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'une personne autre que lui puisse profiter de tout ceci. Il avait été le premier et serait le dernier sans passage intermédiaire. Les lèvres du brun n'étaient pas ses seules conquêtes. Le blond voulait gouter tout son corps, chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il avait pu admirer son torse parfait et était sûr que le reste l'était tout autant.

Après une longue demi-heure, Draco finit par sortir de son bain. Il s'habilla rapidement. Il avait finalement pris une décision. Il avait compris que parler avec le Gryffondor était inutile, il allait donc utiliser non la parole mais le langage des gestes. Le blond allait le faire craquer, c'était le seul moyen de l'obtenir et il le voulait.

Une fois prêt, il alla rapidement en cuisine. Comme à sa demande, un plat l'attendait. Il termina vite son assiette pour se rendre aux écuries et aller enfin chez le gardien.

OoOoO

Harry faisait son entrainement habituel. Après avoir effectué une séance de musculation, il s'entrainait maintenant à lancer sa dague dans des cibles. Il n'y avait personne autour de lui et il en était bien heureux. Son poignard filait, perçant l'air, et allait se ficher dans le bois dans un bruit mat. Le brun aimait particulièrement cet entrainement. Il pouvait se défouler et imaginer la tête de Flint à la place de la plaque de bois.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit des rires gras se rapprocher. En se retournant, il put voir arriver sa cible de rêve et ses amis gardiens. Marcus s'arrêta de parler en le voyant sur place. Harry appréhenda le moment où le grand brun trouverait son insulte du jour et la lui lancerait sans vergogne. Respirant un grand coup, il fit à nouveau face au bois et lança violemment sa dague. Flint fit alors jaillir sa haine.

- Hé bien, il est énervé le petit Potter ?

Ses amis ricanèrent mais le jeune gardien l'ignora. Marcus s'approcha de lui et passa son bras autour de son épaule en un faux signe de réconfort.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es fâché avec ton nouveau copain, la blonde ?

- Que…? questionna Harry, ne comprenant pas la phrase.

- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, ce Serpentard ! Il t'a appris leurs pratiques dégoutantes, hein ?

Des bruits de haut le cœur sortirent des bouches de ses compagnons tandis qu'ils faisaient semblant de vomir. Le brun ne put en supporter plus et se jeta sur Flint. Sa rage contenue s'échappa et il mit toute sa force dans ses gestes. Marcus n'hésita pas à répliquer.

- Arrêtez ! s'écria une voix.

Harry sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière. C'était Olivier Dubois, un gardien de vingt cinq ans.

- Potter, pourquoi réagis-tu à ses provocations ? Il te verrait regarder un peu trop une mouette qu'il te traiterait de zoophile ! On sait tous que tu ne pratiques pas ce genre de chose ! N'est ce pas, Flint ?

Le grand gaillard renifla d'un air dédaigneux et fit signe à ses amis de partir. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, le brun récupéra sa dague. Du sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière. Olivier dit en voyant son visage couvert du liquide rouge :

- Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi. Tu n'es pas de garde cette nuit, non ?

- Non.

- Bien, allons-y.

En silence, ils quittèrent le centre et marchèrent vers la mer.

OoOoO

Lorsque Draco était arrivé sur la côte et qu'il avait frappé à la porte du jeune gardien, il avait vu que ce dernier n'était pas là. Aucun son ne sortait de la maison de bois. Soupirant, le blond imagina que Harry ne voulait plus se retrouver seul dans une pièce avec lui. Il s'adossa à la porte et cala sa tête contre le mur. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée et il voyait le soleil se coucher au loin, dans l'eau. Aucun nuage n'obstruait la vue et elle était magnifique. Il remarqua aussi un gardien, plus petit que Harry, marcher sur le ponton. Il devait être la relève de la nuit. Mais que faisait alors le brun ?

Un peu plus tard, il entendit un bruit provenant de sa droite. Il se tourna et vit son ami arriver avec un autre jeune homme. Une pointe de jalousie perça son cœur mais il la réprima. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son niveau, il put voir le visage en sang du jeune gardien. Inquiet, il se délogea de sa position.

- Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien d'important, répondit l'autre. Un autre gardien l'a soupçonné de forniquer avec toi. Vraiment ridicule. Bon, je te le laisse. A plus, Potter.

Draco s'était tendu à l'entende de la raison de la dispute de son ami et voyant l'air sombre de ce dernier, cela ne sentait vraiment pas bon. Une fois l'autre gardien parti, Harry sortit sa clé et pénétra chez lui sans dire un mot. Le blond le suivit et referma la porte derrière eux. Le brun alla s'asseoir sur son lit n'ayant l'air d'avoir envie de rien faire. Le Serpentard se décida donc à bouger et alla dans sa salle d'eau. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue et s'étonna de sa petitesse. Il y avait juste une petite douche, un lavabo et un placard. Au moins, l'ensemble était propre. Draco fouilla dans le placard à la recherche d'une potion médicinale mais ne trouva rien d'autre que des serviettes, des gants de toilette et du savon. Soupirant, il se saisit d'un gant et le mouilla avec de l'eau fraiche. Il retourna ensuite dans la pièce et trouva Harry dans la même position. Il s'approcha de lui, ignorant le regard noir qui lui était adressé et essaye de nettoyer son visage. Le brun recula vite et poussa sa main en essayant de le toucher un minimum.

- Ne sois pas ridicule. Il faut enlever ce sang.

Draco tenta à nouveau d'approcher le gant du visage de Harry mais ce dernier gronda.

- Potter, tu me laisses te soigner ou je te fais bien pire, c'est clair ? s'énerva le blond.

Après maintes approches, il réussit à poser le gant frais sur le sang et commença à retirer ce dernier. Il ne voyait cependant pas assez, la lumière du jour diminuant sensiblement.

- Je ne vois rien, marmonna-t-il.

Le gardien lui désigna une lampe sur sa table de nuit. Le blond alluma la bougie à l'intérieur et lui demanda de se décaler et de mettre son visage à la lumière. Entre temps, il alla rincer le gant pour enlever le sang. Il revint et le trouva à la même place mais toujours amorphe. S'approchant à nouveau de lui, il essuya le reste du sang et la petite coupure au dessus de l'œil. Il ne put alors s'empêcher d'admirer son si joli visage où la lumière des flammes dansait. Il n'eut qu'une envie : l'embrasser, mais se retint cependant. Le brun remarqua le ralentissement dans ses gestes et releva ses yeux émeraude vers lui. Le cœur de Draco rata un battement. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était aussi près de lui. Leurs haleines se mélangeaient presque. Voyant la lueur de peur dans le regard de Harry, il se recula et finit de nettoyer la blessure. Puis, il se releva et soupira :

- C'est bon, il n'y a plus rien. Mais tu n'as aucun onguent, aucune potion ?

Le brun secoua la tête, soulagé que le blond se soit éloigné.

- Tu veux sortir ce soir ou tu préfères rester là ? demanda ce dernier.

- Ca va aller. Je dois voir Clarissa.

Draco fronça les sourcils :

- C'est de la provocation ?

- De la provocation à propos de quoi ? demanda Harry en plongeant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

Le blond soutint le regard et leva un sourcil :

- A ton avis ?

- Je ne vois pas, désolé. Bon, on y va ?

Il se détourna et s'enferma dans la salle d'eau après avoir prit une chemise, ne laissant pas à son ami de répondre. Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, éteignit la lampe et se dirigea vers la porte. Draco le suivit de près, collant presque son corps au sien. Harry s'empressa de sortit et de monter sur son cheval, fuyant la chaleur du blond. Ce dernier, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, grimpa lui aussi sur son cheval et ils partirent au galop.

La soirée à l'auberge se passa tranquillement, le brun la passant à rigoler avec la blonde. Draco, lui, était renfrogné et renvoyait toutes les filles qui s'approchaient de lui. Quand le gardien s'apprêta à partir, il le suivit dehors, prêt à le raccompagner mais Harry ne le vit pas ainsi.

- Je peux rentrer seul.

- Le cheval ne pourra pas retourner seul à la capitale.

Il n'y avait pas d'écurie près de la mer et c'était la raison pour laquelle le blond venait le chercher et le ramenait à chaque fois, venant donc avec deux chevaux.

- Il y a seulement une demi-heure de marche, je peux le faire.

- Ne sois pas ridicule. Cela ne me dérange pas.

- Moi ça me dérange.

Le ton était ferme et le Serpentard capitula. Il retourna dans l'auberge après l'avoir regardé partir, seul, à pied. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il n'avait visiblement pas que des amis… Une fois à l'intérieur, il alla directement au bar et commanda un verre de scotch. Blaise l'y rejoignit.

- Tu ne rentres pas avec Harry ?

- Il veut rentrer seul.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Je l'ai embrassé.

- Quoi ?

- On ne dit pas quoi, on dit comment.

Le noir, les yeux écarquillés, ignora la remontrance.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Si.

- Et alors ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Pas ici. Plus tard.

- Hum.

Le blond vida cul sec son verre et fit signe à son meilleur ami de sortir dehors avec lui. Ils allèrent ensuite aux appartements du fils de l'ambassadeur où ils s'installèrent en toute tranquillité.

- Alors, dis moi, repris Blaise, assis sur le canapé.

- Je l'ai embrassé, il a répondu et aimé mais… Il ne veut plus en parler. Cependant ce n'est pas ça le pire. Il s'est faire apparemment charrier parce qu'il passe trop de temps avec moi. On lui a reproché de forniquer avec moi.

- Ils ne savent rien ?

- Non, apparemment c'est un gardien qui ne l'aime pas, mais du coup il est encore plus renfermé qu'avant. Il ne veut plus que je l'approche.

Le noir soupira et ferma les yeux. Les choses n'étaient jamais simples avec Draco.

- Tu le savais de toute manière. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir ce genre de relation, vous risqueriez de vous faire injurier au mieux, frapper au pire.

- Je sais mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Tu l'as dit toi même, il faut que j'expérimente, et bien je suis sûr de n'aimer qu'avec lui.

- Tu l'aimes ? s'étonna Blaise.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux, mais… je suis dépendant.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Si tu dis qu'il a aimé, il y a peut être un espoir mais… à mon avis, il en faudra beaucoup pour le convaincre.

- Je sais. Mais je ne vais pas lâcher.

- Bien sûr que non, sourit Blaise. Tu es un Malfoy.

- Exactement, répondit Draco en lui rendant son sourire.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A lundi.

Une review ? :)


	9. Chapitre 8

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !

**RAR à l'anonyme (Sublimo) :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie de voir que ma fic te plait. Bonne lecture pour la suite ! Bisous

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry était enfin en vacances. Il était passé pour la dernière fois au centre avant d'avoir ses deux semaines de repos et y avait juste croisé juste Colin s'entrainant. Il était maintenant libre de mener ses journées comme il l'entendait, enfin presque. Il devait toujours passer du temps en compagnie de Draco. Le blond, qui s'était relâché dans sa recherche de fiancée, s'y était remis avec encore plus de ferveur qu'avant. Le gardien avait été soulagé, croyant que l'épisode du baiser était terminé mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Le Serpentard était devenu tactile afin de le troubler sans pour autant dépasser les limites qui auraient pu amener les personnes à s'étonner de son comportement. Du point de vue de Harry, les gestes étaient cependant très clairs. Une caresse légère sur sa main en passant, un regard bien appuyé au bon moment, un souffle sur sa nuque un peu trop proche ou encore un bras sur son épaule qui restait plus longtemps que nécessaire. Le brun ne pouvait cependant rien dire ou faire. Cela signifierait qu'il y avait quelque chose et cela il s'y refusait. Même si au fond de lui il savait que Draco le charmait, le draguait et, bien malgré lui l'envoutait, il ne pouvait admettre ne serait ce qu'en pensée qu'une telle chose se produise.

La moquerie de Flint et le sauvetage de Dubois avaient montré ce que Harry savait déjà : une telle relation était taboue, honnie, mal vue et plus encore. Sachant ce qu'il s'était passé quand le blond l'avait embrassé, il savait que s'il craquait et qu'il acceptait ses avances, il tomberait irrémédiablement amoureux et plus rien ne serait comme avant. Le gardien était bloqué. Il devait rester auprès du Serpentard comme convenu au départ tout en continuant à donner le change. Il continuait à voir Clarissa, la blonde avait d'ailleurs été ravie d'apprendre ses vacances. Elle voulait qu'ils passent plus de temps ensemble et sûrement qu'ils approfondissent leur relation. Harry n'était pas contre cela, surtout si cela pouvait calmer les ardeurs du blond.

Il se leva un matin alors qu'on frappait à sa porte. Le soleil était déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures. Tôt le matin, il s'était réveillé sûrement par habitude et puis s'était rendormi sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'obligation. Il devait juste passer son après-midi avec Draco. Apparemment l'heure du déjeuner était déjà passée, la faim grondant dans son ventre semblait en témoigner. Ronchonnant, il s'extirpa des couvertures, enfila une chemise rapidement et alla ouvrir la porte, la tête encore dans les nuages. La tête moqueuse du Serpentard finit par le réveiller.

- Je te réveille peut être ? demanda ce dernier, ironique.

- Tss, tu es en avance encore ?

- Non, juste à l'heure, c'est toi qui es en retard.

- Mince… Je n'ai même pas mangé…

- Je peux t'inviter à déjeuner si tu veux. Au palais on fait des choses délicieuses.

- Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr.

- C'est bon, Harry. Allez, viens.

- Ok, il faut juste que je me change et que je me débarbouille.

- Tu me fais patienter à l'intérieur ou je dois cramer dehors ?

- Rentre.

Le blond le remercia d'un sourire moqueur et pénétra dans la pièce. Il s'installa sur sa chaise habituelle. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'était pas venu dans la maison de bois, le brun se débrouillant tout le temps pour l'éviter. Sans se départir de son sourire, il haussa un sourcil devant le lit totalement défait et les restes d'un repas sur la table que Harry s'empressa de nettoyer.

- Désolé, je n'avais pas prévu de dormir toute la matinée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu as le droit à un peu de repos avec un travail aussi difficile.

- Ce n'est pas difficile, je n'ai quasiment rien à faire sur ce ponton.

- Certes, mais c'est contraignant au niveau des horaires.

Le gardien hocha la tête et lui servit un verre de scotch ce qui fit rire Draco.

- Il est un peu tôt pour de l'alcool, non ? Je prendrais plutôt du jus d'orange.

- Ah, fit platement Harry avant de boire lui même le verre cul sec sous l'œil ébahit de son ami.

Il versa donc le jus d'orange et disparut dans la salle d'eau. Une fois la porte fermée, il respira un grand coup. Ëtre dans la pièce avec le blond lui rappelait beaucoup trop de souvenirs et surtout une fameuse soirée où il avait pris soin de lui. Ce soir là, Harry s'était senti déchiré. Les gestes tendres du Serpentard l'avaient troublé mais la dispute avec Flint l'avait refroidi. La proximité avec Draco l'avait alors dérangé, mis mal à l'aise et perturbé. Il avait voulu que cela se termine au plus vite tout en voulant en même temps que le regard chaud du blond ne quitte jamais son visage. C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait décidé de s'éloigner de lui autant que possible. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait quasiment pas le faire et ressortait de chacune de ses sorties un peu plus troublé. Draco empiétait beaucoup trop sur son espace vital.

Soufflant, le brun se déshabilla et se glissa sous l'eau froide. Avec une chaleur pareille, il ne cherchait pas à avoir d'eau chaude d'autant plus qu'elle était rare pour les gardiens. Il se frotta rapidement et en sortit bien vite pour s'essuyer. Il s'habilla ensuite et quitta la pièce. Le Serpentard n'avait pas bougé et sirotait tranquillement son verre, l'œil fixé sur la porte. Harry rougit légèrement, ayant peur l'espace d'un instant qu'elle soit transparente, puis se reprit et alla faire son lit. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il ne put éviter la boutade :

- Monsieur a terminé de se faire belle ? On peut partir ?

- Oui, c'est bon, répondit-il, ignorant le ton moqueur.

Ils partirent donc en direction de la capitale. C'était pour Harry la première fois qu'il allait au palais. Les gardiens n'y allaient qu'une seule fois dans leur carrière : à la fin, pour y recevoir un remerciement du roi, c'est à dire une misérable somme qui leur permettrait de finir leur vie sans être à la rue. Curieux, il observa les lieux et admira les jardins et les pièces qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Le blond l'emmena dans la cuisine. Elle était immense et au moins une centaine de cuisiniers y travaillaient. Le Serpentard demanda à ce qu'on leur apporte un repas et mena ensuite son ami dans ses appartements. Les servantes n'étaient pas là et son père toujours pas rentré. Ils étaient donc seuls pour son plus grand bonheur. Emerveillé, Harry alla de pièce en pièce en laissant échapper des « Waouh » et des « C'est magnifique ! ». La pièce qui l'impressionna le plus fut la salle d'eau. Il resta planté devant la bouche ouverte sous l'œil amusé de Draco.

- Et bien cela te plait ?

- C'est vraiment… C'est vraiment ici que tu vis ?

- Oui, mais ces appartements ne sont pas les plus beaux… Mon manoir est beaucoup plus impressionnant.

- Non mais tu as vu ! Ta baignoire fait la taille de ma pièce principale.

- C'est pour pouvoir prendre des bains à plusieurs, répondit le blond avec un regard suggestif.

Cela eut le don de refroidir le gardien qui se détourna, fuyant ses yeux. Il retourna dans le salon où un plateau avait été posé. Les mets sur la table lui étaient inconnus. Il s'assit prudemment et se saisit d'une fourchette. Il la laissa cependant en l'air, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Le fils d'ambassadeur éclata de rire et lui montra les entrées et les plats.

- … et tu vois, ça, c'est le gâteau, un millefeuille au thé vert, le dessert.

- Merci, je sais quand même que le gâteau se prend au dessert. Mais dis moi tu manges cela tout les jours ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Comment fais tu pour rester aussi mince ? s'étonna Harry.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ma ligne ? C'est trop gentil, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ma silhouette est parfaite, je fais du sport.

- Hum.

Il commença donc son repas pendant que le blond buvait simplement un thé, ayant déjà mangé. Ce dernier le regarda se saisir des aliments avec délicatesse et révérence. Quand le met lui plaisait, il fermait les yeux et poussait un léger gémissement. Sa langue se promenait sur ses lèvres et son visage exprimait une pure extase. Les yeux du Serpentard ne se détachaient plus de lui, savourant la vision qui se trouvait devant eux. Draco eut rapidement chaud et dut détourner son regard quand il sentit son désir monter trop violemment. Le brun s'aperçut de son changement de comportement et ne le comprit pas. Il arrêta de manger et leva un sourcil interrogateur en le voyant, pour une fois, regarder partout sauf vers lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Draco ?

- …

- Je suis désolé, je mange et pas toi. Je peux arrêter si tu veux…

Le gardien se trompait sur la raison du trouble du blond. Ce dernier, ne voulant pas le laisser dans l'erreur, leva enfin son regard vers lui, secoua la tête et se saisit d'une petite cuillère. Il découpa un petit morceau de gâteau et le porta à sa bouche sans lâcher les émeraudes du brun de ses yeux gris. Il enfourna alors la cuillère et poussa à son tour un gémissement tout en léchant la cuillère jusqu'à la dernière miette, puis ses lèvres, le tout sensuellement. Harry écarquilla les yeux et hoqueta comprenant enfin le problème de son ami. Il se leva précipitamment et dit en bégayant :

- J'ai fini… Si tu veux mon gâteau, prends le.

Le Serpentard secoua à nouveau la tête, se mit debout et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Ne sois pas ridicule. Il est pour toi. Je vais dans la salle d'eau un instant.

Puis il disparut et laissa le brun totalement désemparé. Celui-ci n'osait plus bouger, manger le gâteau ou même le regarder. Draco mettant du temps à revenir, il finit par se mouvoir et enfin engloutir ce qu'il restait de nourriture. Quand le blond réapparut, il était tout pimpant, les joues un peu rougies et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Au fond de lui, Harry savait ce qu'il avait fait mais il préféra l'ignorer.

- Bon, on peut y aller ? questionna-t-il.

- Oui, on va rejoindre Blaise au jardin. Il voulait aller avec les autres se baigner.

- D'accord.

Rapidement, ils quittèrent les appartements et furent dans le jardin. Blaise les attendait en compagnie de deux charmantes blondes. L'une d'elle était Clarissa. Elle se précipita vers Harry et le serra dans ses bras. Souriant, celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Etonnée mais heureuse, la jeune fille lui rendit son baiser. Draco n'avait rien raté de la scène. Une bouffée de haine monta en lui et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas arracher la fille des bras de son ami pour s'y mettre à la place. Le noir le remarqua et soupira tristement. La deuxième fille, une amie de Clarissa, essaya de s'approcher du Serpentard.

- Salut beau blond, c'est toi l'ami de Harry ?

- Hum ? Oui.

- C'est vrai que tu viens de Serpentard ? J'ai toujours voulu y aller.

- Oui, mais je ne pourrais pas t'y emmener, notre pays a déjà assez de cruches comme cela.

Le tout avait été dit sur un ton froid, limite méchant. Harry se décrocha de Clarissa et regarda son ami, choqué. Blaise rigola et essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :

- Excuse le, Clairance, mais il est embêté par une fille là-bas, elle veut à tout prix se fiancer avec lui. N'est ce pas, Draco ? Elle va comment, Pansy ?

- Je reçois une lettre par jour, soupira le blond.

- Je comprends, dit la Clairance. Ce doit être difficile. Mais tu les lis toutes…?

- Je les brûle, fermées.

- Mais… Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé ! s'exclama le brun.

- C'est parce qu'elle n'aura jamais mon intérêt. Inutile de s'appesantir sur le sujet. Quand quelqu'un aura pris mon cœur, ne t'inquiète pas tu seras le premier averti.

Les trois garçons furent les seuls à comprendre le double sens de la phrase. Harry ignora cependant le second et répliqua gentiment :

- Je préférais, oui. C'est pour cela que l'on se voit tous les après-midi et soirs, non ?

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas. Encore une fois, le gardien avait réussi à le blesser. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent tous le parc, il le tira vers l'arrière par le bras :

- Je croyais que nous avions passé ce stade, Harry. J'avais cru comprendre que tu m'appréciais finalement.

- Bien sûr, tu es mon ami. De toute manière, tu me l'avais promis.

Le brun détacha son bras et rejoignit sa nouvelle petite amie pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Au bord de l'eau se trouvaient déjà Ron et Hermione. Draco s'approcha de la brune.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Hermione. Severus m'a répondu. Il accepte de te prendre dans ses cours spéciaux. Je lui ai envoyé tes bonnes appréciations et comme c'est moi qui lui ai demandé…

- C'est génial ! Mais cela signifie quoi ?

- Des classes de cinq au lieu de vingt étudiants, et plus d'heures.

- Merci beaucoup, Draco, je n'en demandais pas autant.

- Remercie ton meilleur ami, c'est lui qui sacrifie son temps pour moi…

La brune hocha la tête et alla voir Harry. Le blond quitta ses principaux vêtements, ne gardant que le minimum et sauta dans l'eau fraiche. Il n'éclaboussa personne et se mit à nager. Ses mouvements bien que fins étaient exécutés avec une certaine violence pour celui qui savait regarder et Blaise remarqua la rage s'en échappant. Visiblement son meilleur ami n'appréciait pas la nouvelle relation du gardien et Clarissa.

Harry ne sortit pas le soir et Draco ne dit rien. Le blond ne voulait pas voir le couple tandis que le brun était fatigué. Ils profitèrent de cette dernière raison pour s'épargner une nuit de tension. Clarissa sembla déçue mais ne dit rien, au moins elle avait réussi à avoir le gardien. Le groupe laissa ce dernier chez lui en début de soirée. La blonde l'embrassa longuement sur le pas de sa porte. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le comparer au baiser du Serpentard qui s'était déroulé au même endroit. Le goût fade de celui de Clarissa lui fit peur et il approfondit le baiser longtemps en cherchant les sensations ressenties avec Draco. Finalement il le coupa et s'enferma chez lui, sombre. Toute guillerette, la blonde ne remarqua rien et rejoignit ses amis. Le fils d'ambassadeur ne dit rien sur le reste du chemin et rentra directement chez lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Comme dit précédemment, la suite lundi prochain… )

Un avis ?


	10. Chapitre 9

Je ne pourrais pas répondre aux anonymes alors je vous remercie tout simplement pour votre soutien !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco était dans son bain. Il était plus de trois heures du matin et il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à sortir de l'eau. Sa chaleur le rassurait. Il avait froid depuis son après-midi au bord de la mer et sa soirée à l'auberge. Depuis plusieurs jours, Harry s'affichait clairement avec Clarissa et à chaque fois il avait un peu plus mal. Il en avait même abandonné ses petits gestes anodins qui autrefois faisaient rougir ou frissonner le brun. La blonde avait gagné. Elle l'avait, lui et sa chaleur. Et Draco avait froid. Il était gelé malgré la température étouffante de l'été. Des frissons secouaient son corps à chaque fois qu'ils les voyaient ensemble, à chaque fois qu'ils voyaient leurs lèvres se lier. Il aurait tout donné pour être dans les bras de Harry à sa place, pour profiter de sa chaleur et de ses sourires tendres. Le blond ne savait plus quoi penser. Au début, il croyait que le gardien avait embrassé la jeune fille parce que leur passage dans ses appartements l'avait troublé mais maintenant, il n'en était plus aussi assuré. Le brun semblait vraiment tenir à elle. La seule chose qui le réconfortait c'est que jamais elle n'avait vu sa maison. Le couple ne se voyait jamais en dehors des sorties avec le groupe. Ils n'avaient donc rien fait à part d'innocents baisers, pas si innocents que cela aux yeux de Draco.

Il finit par sortir, n'aimant pas la voir la peau de ses mains commencer à se friper, et s'enroula dans un peignoir. Alors qu'il arrivait dans sa chambre, il entendit que l'on frappait contre sa fenêtre, il se retourna et vit une chouette, celle de son père, avec une lettre à la patte. Il lui ouvrit et se saisit du papier.

_Mon fils,_

_Je ne rentrerai pas de sitôt, devant encore régler des affaires au pays. Si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à m'en parler, je viendrai de suite te chercher._

_J'espère cependant que tu es toujours à la recherche de ta femme et prends ceci au sérieux. Je ne doute pas de toi et suis sûr que tu as réussi à t'intégrer aux Gryffondor. _

_Sinon, ta mère et ton parrain t'embrassent._

_Ton père, Lucius Malfoy, Ambassadeur de Serpentard._

Comme à son habitude, le message était clair et concis. Draco se saisit d'une plume et entreprit d'y répondre.

_Père,_

_J'espère que vous n'avez pas de problème au pays. Je dois avouer que Serpentard me manque, mais comme vous l'avez deviné, je me suis bien intégré. Blaise m'a aidé au début et j'ai fait de charmantes connaissances. Cependant, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à trouver la femme de mes rêves. Je me posais d'ailleurs la question de ce qui se passerait si je ne trouvais personne au bout d'un an…_

_Je les embrasse en retour._

_Votre fils, Draco Malfoy_

La chouette repartit, emportant sa réponse. Le blond se glissa ensuite dans ses draps de soie. Il ne trouva pas de suite le sommeil, inquiet pour son père. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas de problème.

Le lendemain, il alla chercher Harry chez lui et le trouva fin prêt, en avance, devant sa porte. Soupirant, Draco ne fit pas commentaire. Ils partirent donc en direction de la capitale, silencieux. Ils rejoignirent Blaise et Seamus dans le parc. Comme à leur habitude, ils étaient entourés de filles, donc Clarissa. Une fois le brun parti dans les bras de sa copine, le blond s'installa confortablement en retrait dans l'herbe, un brin entre les lèvres, et ferma les yeux. Le noir ne le laissa cependant pas en paix et vint le voir.

- Tu boudes ?

- Pas plus que d'habitude.

- Non, effet. Depuis la formation du couple de Potter, tu fais la tête.

- Chut, on pourrait nous entendre.

- Il n'y a personne autour de nous, fit Blaise, non sans avoir vérifié.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Tu as décidé d'abandonner ?

- Le message est clair, je ne vois pas ce qu'i rajouter.

- Mais bon sang ! Ne te laisse pas faire ! Je croyais qu'il t'intéressait vraiment.

- C'est le cas, mais je ne l'intéresse pas et nous sommes deux hommes. De toute manière, il faut que je me trouve une femme.

- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy ?

- Tsss.

- Sérieusement, tu l'as dit toi même, il avait aimé ce que vous avez échangé. Il est clair qu'il est dans les bras de cette gourde de blonde pour te repousser et non parce qu'il est intéressé. Il a peur.

- Je ne sais plus…

- Bah, là, c'est à toi de savoir, sinon jamais tu ne l'auras. Allez continue à le séduire, peu importe la manière tant que c'est discret.

- Tu m'encourages à faire cela ? Alors que tu sais que c'est honni et que je dois me marier ?

- Je… Je te connais Draco, tant que tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux, tu seras malheureux. Je suis ton ami, je veux donc te voir heureux, même si cela inclut une relation… pas très courante.

Le blond éclata de rire.

- « Pas très courante » ? Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, bon tu m'as compris.

- Je verrai.

- Mais oui. Allez, je te laisse, Hermione vient d'arriver, fit-il avec un clin d'œil juste avant de s'éclipser.

- Dans les bras de Weasley, ajouta dans le vide Draco. Franchement, je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux est le plus pathétique…

OoOoO

Harry marchait tranquillement dans le parc avec Clarissa. Ils s'étaient éloignés du groupe pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Le brun avait senti le regard de Draco dans son dos lorsqu'ils étaient partis. Encore une fois, il l'avait éloigné.

Main dans la main, ils réussirent à trouver fourré éloigné, calme et tranquille, caché par un arbre. Ils s'y installèrent, la blonde s'allongeant sur le gardien. Rapidement les baisers reprirent et les mains voyagèrent. Harry n'osait s'aventurer bien loin, il ne connaissait rien au corps des femmes et cela l'effrayait un peu. Clarissa, elle, n'hésita pas et enleva la chemise de son pantalon pour lui caresser le torse. Le brun ne trouva pas cela désagréable et se laissa faire. Lorsqu'une des mains de sa petite amie se glissa dans son pantalon, il prit peur et cessa les baisers. Un sourire lubrique étira les lèvres de la blonde tandis qu'elle commençait à le caresser. Le gardien ferma les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'une personne le touchait à cet endroit là. Un endroit qu'il jugeait intime. Il n'était cependant pas stupide et savait que cela se faisait dans un couple. Il ne fit donc rien pour l'en empêcher et se laissa faire.

Un désir monta en lui, impétueux, insidieux. Alors que la main de la jeune fille s'activait sur son membre qui commençait à réagir, il pensa au blond. Dans ses pensées, perverses, il vit la main fine de ce dernier se mettre à la place de celle de sa petite amie. Une honte s'installa et lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il chercha la réalité, le visage doux de celle qu'il avait choisi pour future amante. Cependant ce qu'il vit, à ce moment là, fut sa chevelure blonde rendue quasiment blanche par les rayons du soleil. Cette vue le perturba plus encore et il commença à paniquer. Clignant les yeux, il voulut trouver une bouée, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Des yeux bleus apparurent, les yeux de Clarissa. Une douleur s'insinua en lui quand il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas cette nuance de gris qui lui rappelait tant sa mer. Son souffle se bloqua et il ferma à nouveau les paupières. Un gémissement lui échappa et le plaisir monta. Ignorant sa honte, ses résolutions, la femme qui le caressait, il l'imagina, lui. Les petits attouchements, qu'il lui avait accordé il n'y pas si longtemps, lui revinrent en mémoire. Sa main légère frôlant à peine la sienne, ses douces lèvres à son oreille alors qu'il lui parlait tout bas et par dessus tout son regard brûlant. Quand il se remémora la cuillère portant le millefeuille disparaître dans la bouche délicate, qu'il revit le langue se promenant délicatement, sensuellement, sur les lèvres si pleines, il jouit. L'orgasme le frappa violemment, puissamment, le laissant pantelant et vidé de son énergie.

Le contact contre son membre disparut ensuite et il rouvrit les paupières, reprenant contact avec la réalité. Un sourire doux éclairait le visage de la blonde, visiblement ravie d'avoir amené son petit ami à l'extase. Harry se releva légèrement pour la voir essuyer sa main dans l'herbe. Abruti, il le vit sans regarder, puis se laissa retomber. Un baiser vint cueillir ses lèvres. Il y répondit par réflexe. Lorsque la fille s'écarta enfin de lui, il se passa la main sur son visage et reconnecta ses pensées. Le rouge monta à ses joues, il réalisa ce qu'il s'était produit. Il avait joui, profité de la jeune blonde, en pensant à un homme. Balbutiant des phrases sans queue ni tête, il se releva complètement, cherchant à fuir.

- Je… Je…

- C'est bon, Harry, c'est normal.

- Je suis désolé.

- Mais de quoi ? Je voulais te donner un peu de plaisir. Il n'y a pas avoir honte.

- Je crois que l'on est allé un peu rapidement.

- Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, je suis désolée.

- Je pense que l'on devrait faire une pause.

Le brun remarqua les larmes qui commençaient à se former dans les yeux de Clarissa. Il avait honte, tellement honte. Tout ce temps, il avait profité de cette jeune fille, fuyant la réalité. Il avait essayé d'enfouir au plus profond de lui son attirance pour Draco. Maintenant, elle était revenue de plein fouet, gâchant son moment avec la blonde. Il ne pouvait se le pardonner. Mieux valait tout arrêter maintenant avant de faire pire. Les larmes roulant sur les joues de Clarissa lui firent mal, rendant sa culpabilité encore plus forte. Il tendit sa main vers elle et tenta d'essuyer l'eau salée sur son visage. Mais elle s'écarta et s'enfuit en cachant ses sanglots dans sa paume, dans sa main sûrement encore souillée.

Harry revint vers le groupe un peu plus tard. Il avait réussi à se calmer. Quand il vit la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux gris du Serpentard, en le voyant revenir seul, le brun s'énerva. Tout était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'embrasser, il n'aurait jamais dû l'aguicher ainsi. Tout était gâché par sa faute. Furieux, il partit et rentra chez lui à pied. Il finit par courir, ignorant la chaleur étouffante, et arriva rapidement à son ponton. Le gardien qui s'y trouvait le regarda étrangement mais retourna bien vite à son travail. Harry alla s'asseoir au bout de la jetée. Il resta à contempler sa mer le reste de l'après-midi jusqu'à que le soleil disparaisse au loin. Ses pensées et son esprit s'apaisèrent tranquillement tandis qu'il suivait du regard le mouvement de l'eau. Le souffle de la mer, les quelques mouettes voletant, les petites vaguelettes, tous ses éléments familiers, lui permirent de se reprendre et de réfléchir. Quand la nuit vint, il avait pris sa décision. Il ne reprendrait jamais du plaisir grâce au blond, ne lui céderait jamais, dut-il rester vierge et intouché pour le reste de sa vie.

Le lendemain après-midi, Harry ne vit pas Clarissa. Visiblement, elle avait compris le message et ne venait plus. Le brun en fut soulagé et expliqua à ses amis qu'ils faisaient une pause sans toute fois en donner la raison. Personne ne fit de commentaire, seul le regard de Draco trahit son contentement et son soulagement. Le gardien ne parla pas qu'avec Ron de l'après-midi, fuyant le blond. Cependant quand le soir vint et qu'ils décidèrent tous de se rendre à la taverne, il ne put éviter le bras qui s'abattit sur son épaule. Ils étaient en chemin lorsque Draco l'intercepta.

- Hey, Harry. C'est une bonne chose que tu sois de nouveau sur le terrain, nous allons pouvoir nous amuser comme avant.

- Je fais juste une pause avec Clarissa, je ne sais pas si je vais aller voir ailleurs.

- Je suis content, reprit Draco, ignorant sa dernière phrase. Cela m'avait manqué, tous les deux choisissant une fille par soir, se partageant nos avis. Tu n'étais pas très dôle collé à cette blonde.

Le Serpentard continua ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'auberge, parlant avec entrain de la période où ils enchainaient fille sur fille. Le brun ne savait pas quoi penser de ce comportement. Draco avait-il vraiment décidé de trouver une fiancée ?

A table, les deux compères s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Les autres, ayant compris qu'ils repartaient à la chasse, les laissèrent un peu en retrait, ne se préoccupant pas d'eux. Quand leurs verres de scotch arrivèrent, le blond parcourut du regard la salle et commenta les demoiselles présentes.

- Qu'est ce que tu penses de celle-là ? Je n'aime pas trop les blondes en générales mais il faut avouer qu'elle a un joli minois.

- Oui, c'est vrai, commença Harry. Elle…

Sa respiration se coupa quand il sentit une main se faufiler sur sa cuisse. Il regarda le blond dont les doigts commençaient à caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse, mais celui-ci ne laissait rien transparaitre. Il regardait les filles et continuait ses commentaires. Le brun essaya d'ignorer la main qui faisait des cercles tout en montant vers son entrejambe, mais les sensations étaient belles et biens là. Inspirant un grand coup, il regarda le profil de Draco qui ne montrait toujours rien sur son visage qui puisse permettre de deviner ce qu'il se passait sous la table. Harry ne répondait plus à ses questions et se concentrait pour ne pas réagir à l'attouchement. Il vérifiait aussi que personne ne les remarquait, mais le mouvement du bras du blond était imperceptible. Bientôt, un ongle retraça lentement la couture intérieure de son pantalon, remontant avec douceur. Le gardien n'en put plus et attrapa la main du Serpentard sous la table. Les doigts fins de Draco agrippèrent sa main et la maintinrent sur sa cuisse. Le pouce du blond caressa sa paume dans un geste tendre. Le fils d'ambassadeur lia ensuite ses doigts aux siens. Harry enleva alors vite sa main, perturbé plus qu'il ne voulait par la douceur de son ami. Ce dernier put donc reprendre ses mouvements sur sa cuisse, remontant et descendant tranquillement. A un mouvement, il effleura par erreur son membre qui était maintenant érigé et le gardien put voir un fin sourire se former sur la bouche qui continuait les commentaires. La torture ne prit fin que lorsque Ron vint se joindre pour savoir quelles filles ils avaient choisi pour cibles.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La suite, lundi.

Une review ? :)


	11. Chapitre 10

Je ne peux toujours pas répondre aux anonymes, je suis en vacances… J'espère que les vôtres se passent bien :)

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOo

Suite à cette soirée remplie d'émotions et de sous-entendus, Harry rentra seul chez lui. Il avait profiter de l'inattention de Draco charmant une demoiselle pour s'éclipser. Son érection n'était pas partie et il devait remercier la nuit noire qui la cachait. Une fois dans sa maison, il fila sous l'eau froide cherchant en vain à se détendre. Mais son membre était toujours douloureux, sa cuisse sentant encore l'effleurement de la main du blond. Dans son lit, il dut se résoudre à prendre son problème en main. Il s'efforça au départ de penser à une fille, n'importe laquelle, nue. Mais ce ne fut que quand le corps du Serpentard dont les vêtements étaient collés contre lui par l'eau de la mer, vint à son esprit qu'il jouit.

Le lendemain midi avant l'arrivée de Draco, il reçut la visite de Clarissa. La blonde frappa à sa porte et il alla ouvrir, persuadé qu'il s'agissait du blond encore une fois en avance.

- Draco, tu es encore en avance…, commença-t-il avant de voir la personne qui était là.

- Ce n'est pas Draco.

- Ah pardon, Clarissa. Je peux quelque chose pour toi ?

- Oui, une explication.

- Je… Je te l'ai dit. Ca allait beaucoup trop vite pour moi.

- Harry, tu as dix huit ans, tu as déjà un métier. Tu as mis quasiment un mois avant de m'embrasser et maintenant dès que je te touche un peu, tu prends peur comme une gamine de treize ans !

- Tu n'as pas fait que me toucher un peu !

- Mais n'importe quel jeune homme aurait été heureux ! Je croyais que je te plaisais !

- Je dérange ? demanda une voix calme.

Draco était finalement bien arrivé en avance. Posté à un mètre de Clarissa, il les observait impassible.

- Je m'en vais, dit la blonde. Mais, Harry, nous n'avons pas terminé cette discussion.

Une fois la jeune fille partie, le Serpentard alla s'appuyer contre le mur à côté de la porte toujours ouverte sur le brun. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, regardant un point fixe en face de lui.

- Tu devrais la faire passer pour une dévergondée, lui dit Draco.

- Je te demande pardon ? s'exclama le gardien en se tournant vers lui.

- Sinon, elle te créera une réputation de frigide. C'est toi ou elle. Agis le premier.

- Mais je ne ferai pas ça ! Je l'ai déjà mal quittée !

- Je peux le faire pour toi, si tu veux.

- Non !

- Tu veux perdre la réputation que nous nous sommes faites ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire cette réputation, hein ? Tu ne sors avec aucune de toutes ces filles !

- Je suis tranquille avec. Tout le monde pense que je cherche une femme.

- Et ce n'est pas ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry en rentrant dans sa maison, suivi de son ami qui referma la porte derrière eux.

- A ton avis ?

- C'est pour cela que l'on traine ensemble, non ?

- Je croyais que tu avais appris à m'apprécier et que cette histoire de marché ne tenait plus. En plus, Hermione a sa place à Serpentard.

- Si je le pouvais, je passerais moins de temps avec toi ! Je suis en vacances normalement !

Le regard du blond s'assombrit.

- Bah tu ne peux pas. Cela fait partie de ma couverture.

- Ta couverture ? Mais qui cache quoi ?

- Arrête de faire l'innocent, Harry ! Nous savons très bien ce qui t'a donné une érection hier soir !

Soufflé, le Gryffondor resta la bouche ouverte, bluffé par l'évidence prononcée par Draco. Ce dernier repris narquois :

- Tu croyais que je ne l'avais pas sentie ? Que je n'avais pas vu que mes caresses te plaisaient un peu trop ?

- C'était purement physique ! N'importe qui aurait réagi !

- Je ne crois pas. Je ne touchais que la cuisse, à peine.

- Mais tais toi ! Bon sang, tais toi !

Harry criait. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de cela. Ce n'était pas bien, cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi.

- Pourquoi veux tu que je nie la vérité ? Tous tes actes le prouvent ! Jolie cette Clarissa, n'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour ? Elle s'est approchée trop près ? Elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait beau te toucher tu ne réagissais pas ? Oh non, je sais ! Tu as pensé à une personne avec quelque chose entre les jambes quand tu as joui et tu as pris peur ? C'est vrai qu'avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, elle fait une pâle copie de moi !

- Mais ta gueule !

Le poing du brun partit et alla frapper la mâchoire du blond. Ce dernier, énervé par la mauvaise foi de son ami, lui rendit son coup.

- Mais assume enfin !

Harry ne répondit pas et continua de le cogner. Le Serpentard riposta mais se retrouva bientôt allongé sur le sol avec le brun au dessus de lui, l'assaillant de coups. Draco essayait de l'arrêter et réussit finalement à se saisir de ses poignets. Il cria alors :

- Stop, Harry ! Cela suffit ! Arrête !

Le gardien interrompit d'un coup ses gestes, prenant conscience du visage en sang de son ami. Choqué, il se laissa tomber sur lui, enfouissant la tête dans son cou.

- Je suis désolé. Pardon.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura le blond en lui caressant le dos pour l'apaiser.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, l'un heureux d'avoir l'autre dans ses bras et ce dernier calmant sa respiration et son cœur. Harry finit par se relever et tendit la main à son ami pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Il alla ensuite dans la salle d'eau et fouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver une potion médicinale qu'il avait achetée s à la suite de sa bagarre avec Flint. Il revint vers son ami avec la fiole et un gant mouillé. Tandis que son ami buvait, il lui lava le visage, enlevant le sang tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire de mal. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, aucun geste de rapprochement ne fut amorcé par Draco. Ils profitèrent simplement de l'instant, échangeant de temps en temps quelques regards.

OoOoO

Le lendemain soir, Harry arriva avec Draco à l'auberge. Ils furent accueillis par leurs amis.

- Harry ! J'ai appris pour Clarissa ! s'exclama Ron.

- Comment cela ?

- Quelle fille dévergondée ! Si tu savais ce qu'on raconte sur elle… Tu as bien fait de rompre avec elle ! confirma Seamus.

Le brun se retourna vers Draco. Celui-ci affichait un air de parfait saint. Il haussa un sourcil méprisant pour montrer son désintérêt pour la discussion et ne se permit un clin d'œil vers le gardien que lorsque leurs amis eurent détourné le regard. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'affaire depuis leur discussion de la veille. Harry essayait encore d'oublier et Draco avait compris que son ami n'allait pas bien et qu'il valait mieux lui laisser un peu de temps. Mais le brun, malgré son sursis, n'osait y penser. Il avait honte d'avoir de tels sentiments et d'avoir réagi aux provocations du Serpentard. Il n'avait fait que prouver ce qu'il tentait de cacher. Heureusement, le blond ne le cherchait plus. Il ne le touchait plus constamment et semblait redevenu normal. Il était tranquille, pour un moment. Combien de temps durerait celui-ci ? Il l'ignorait et n'avait pas prise dessus. Tout dépendait de son ami. Alors il stressait, s'inquiétait.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi. Draco et lui se voyaient souvent, s'amusant comme avant sans la moindre ambiguïté. Il y avait bien sûr des regards échangés, des sous-entendus mal interprétés. Harry savait au fond de lui que ce n'était que provisoire et le blond ignorait comment agir. Il avait eu peur lorsque son ami s'était énervé. Il avait dépassé les limites et l'autre avait craqué. Tout en ne voulant pas abandonner, il ne souhaitait pas le brusquer. Il pourrait le perdre définitivement, même comme ami, et cela l'effrayait. Alors leur relation stagnait, restait au rang d'amitié sans le moindre soupçon d'autre chose. Ils avaient même repris leurs conquêtes. Draco charmait à nouveau des jeunes filles et Harry l'encourageait. Cela n'allait jamais bien loin mais cela suffisait pour garder les apparences même au sein de leur amitié. Les jours devinrent ensuite des semaines, la fin de l'été approchait et le gardien avait repris son travail, mais il était de garde de nuit.

OoOoO

Les deux amis avaient passé l'après-midi dans le parc et à l'auberge. Draco avait accroché une brune qui visiblement s'intéressait particulièrement à lui. Son ami l'avait regardé se dépatouiller avec les avances plus qu'explicites de la jeune fille et s'était moqué ouvertement de lui. Heureusement, la soirée approchait et le blond avait réussi à prétexter devoir raccompagner son ami pour échapper à ses filets. Au galop, ils étaient retournés sur les côtes et s'étaient arrêtés au bord de l'eau, sur le ponton. Harry est descendu le premier de son cheval, admirant la vue une énième fois. Draco le rejoignit vite sur le morceau de bois.

- Dis, pourquoi il n'y a pas de gardien aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas… C'est étrange.

- Il est peut être en vacances…

- Il y a toujours des remplaçants.

- Etrange…

- Pas plus étrange que la main de cette Violette dans ton pantalon, se moqua le gardien.

- Très drôle. J'aurais aimé t'y voir à ma place.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à échapper de ses tentacules. Sérieusement, ses bras avaient tout des tentacules…! Il y avait des ventouses dessus, non ?

- Non, rigola le Serpentard. Mais toi t'aurais pu m'aider ! Tu es gentiment resté dans ton coin à ricaner !

- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter dans la quête de la femme de ta vie.

- Bonjour la solidarité.

- Je suis toujours là pour toi, Draco, répondit le brun avec un grand sourire.

- Vraiment ?

Harry ne put donner sa réponse. Il se retrouva dans l'eau en moins de deux secondes, poussé par son soi-disant ami.

- Mais quel gamin ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il tira sur la jambe du bond qui était mort de rire au dessus de lui et l'entraina à son tour dans la mer. Le rire fut coupé et Draco s'étouffa à moitié. Il ressortit la tête de l'eau, outré, et s'apprêta à rappliquer quand le brun s'exclama :

- Oh mon dieu !

Le visage tourné vers l'horizon, il regardait choqué la mer au loin. Son ami se retourna et vit dans le ciel un orage. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les lourds nuages noirs s'approchaient de la côte étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas visibles il y a quelques instants. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent prestement de l'eau et Harry souffla :

- C'est pour cela qu'il n'y a pas de gardien. Je suis bête, j'aurais du m'en douter.

Inquiet, il tira sur la main de son ami et l'entraina à sa suite. Il courut jusqu'à sa maison et referma la porte derrière eux. Ils allaient être coincés pour plusieurs heures, l'orage semblait violent. De sa fenêtre, il vit la mer qui commençait à se déchainer. Son bleu virant sur le gris le perturba. Lentement, Harry se retourna et tomba sur les pupilles interrogatives de son ami. Elles avaient exactement les mêmes teintes.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La suite, lundi.

Une review ? :)


	12. Chapitre 11

Coucou, je suis désolée du retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes familiaux. Je ne sais pas quand je vais poster la suite, mais c'est sûr que je reprendrai mon rythme de un chapitre par semaine à la rentrée. En attendant, je ferais de mon mieux. J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances en tout cas :)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco ne coupa pas le contact. Les yeux verts le transperçaient, le sondaient. Ils le touchaient au plus profond de lui. Un long moment plus tard, il vit la main de Harry monter vers son visage pour venir le caresser délicatement. Les doigts l'effleuraient à peine et laissaient sur leur passage une trainée brûlante. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à sa nuque et d'un coup s'en saisirent pour l'approcher du brun. Violemment, sa bouche rencontra celle tant désirée. Avec vivacité et envie, il répondit au baiser et bougea ses lèvres contre celle du gardien. Elles se caressèrent doucement, se cajolèrent et finalement s'entrouvrirent. Sa langue put ainsi trouver pour la deuxième fois sa jumelle. Elle s'enroula autour d'elle et provoqua un gémissement dans la gorge opposée. Enflammé par ce son, Draco se colla au corps en face de lui et le moula au sien. Celui-ci répondit ardemment à son étreinte et un bras entoura sa taille pour le presser encore plus contre lui. Le blond, guidé par son instinct, profitait de l'instant présent sachant au fond de lui qu'il était aussi soudain qu'inattendu. Mais Harry ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il voulait plus de contact et était plus qu'entrepreneur. Sa main se glissa sous la chemise mouillée du Serpentard et la déchira sans le moindre scrupule. Il put ainsi parcourir son torse, le caresser. Ses gestes étaient maladroits, inexpérimentés mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Les sens du blond étaient en ébullition et à son tour, il gémit. Le brun le plaqua ensuite contre le mur et enleva sa propre chemise. Il semblait pris de frénésie. Pour la première fois, il n'écoutait que son corps et le besoin de celui-ci. Une fois son vêtement enlevé, il s'accrocha à nouveau à Draco. Les bassins se rencontrèrent et chacun put sentir le désir évident de l'autre. Le blond se montra à son tour entreprenant et laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'au derrière de son vis à vis, l'incitant ainsi à se mouvoir. Les gestes furent erratiques, empressés, désordonnés mais ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Le plaisir monta lentement au rythme de leurs mouvements, salvateur. D'un coup, il éclata rendant tous leurs autres sens inactifs, réduits à néant. Pris dans leur vague dévastatrice de plaisir, ils n'entendirent pas la pluie commencer à frapper les carreaux, ni les coups de tonnerre, ils ne virent pas non plus les éclairs précédant ces derniers traversant le ciel devenu brusquement noir.

Une fois leurs esprits revenus à la réalité, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Draco était alors en plein doute. Comment allait réagir Harry ? Allait-il le repousser et tout nier ? La réaction de ce dernier le surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel regard. Les yeux verts se plongèrent dans les siens et lui firent comprendre tout le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti, toute la plénitude. Heureux, le blond sourit et regarda son amant finir de se déshabiller. Etonné, il se laissa faire quand le brun en fit de même pour lui. Il le vit ensuite l'entrainer vers le lit, tirer les rideaux et se glisser dans sa couette, l'incitant à le rejoindre. Draco s'allongea dans les draps et apprécia le linge qui vint recouvrir son corps.

Nus, l'un face à l'autre, ils s'observèrent. Leurs ne se touchaient pas mais se trouvaient trop près pour qu'ils ne ressentent pas la présence de l'autre. Le blond sentit son désir monter à nouveau. Prenant une inspiration, il s'apprêta à parler mais fut coupé dans son élan par la voix rauque de Harry :

- Ne dis rien.

Draco sourit et approuva. Les gestes étaient beaucoup mieux. Sa main alla caresser le visage du gardien, effleurer les lèvres pleines. Mais le brun la lui prit et la mena sous la couette jusqu'à sa cuisse. Dans un souffle, il dit ensuite :

- Termine ce que tu as commencé ce soir-là. A l'auberge.

La main du blond fit ce qu'on lui demanda et se fraya délicatement un chemin jusqu'à l'entrejambe. Elle pinça, griffa légèrement pour ensuite caresser en douceur. Quand elle arriva enfin à destination, Harry ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce geste sensuel provoqua Draco qui se pencha pour cueillir un baiser et commença à bouger sa main, lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement. En cet instant, son propre désir ne comptait pas. Seul le visage traversé par le plaisir du jeune homme allongé à côté de lui avait de l'importance. Quand l'extase atteignit le brun, il continua à le caresser jusqu'au dernier spasme, voulant prolonger sa jouissance encore. Puis les yeux verts s'ouvrirent et il fut transporté par leur luminosité. A nouveau, il l'embrassa, ne résistant pas devant une telle vision.

Dehors l'orage continuait son carnage, éblouissant les uns, assourdissant les autres, mais dans une petite maison en bois située près de la mer déchainée, cela n'avait aucune importance. Seul le corps nu offert de l'autre en face comptait. Cachés sous les draps, les deux amants se découvrirent en douceur et simplicité, leurs gémissements couverts par les bruits de la tempête.

OoOoO

Harry avait passé la nuit dans les bras de Draco. Après un long moment entrecoupé de soupirs et de gémissements de plaisir, ils s'étaient finalement endormis. L'orage s'était calmé, la pluie avait cessé. Le brun fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Emergeant doucement, il sentit tout d'abord un souffle régulier sur sa nuque, puis un bras autour de sa taille et enfin un corps chaud, nu, collé au sien. Il se retourna légèrement et vit son ami dormir tranquillement à ses côtés. Le gardien ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son visage paisible. D'un doigt, il souligna ses traits fins, faisant froncer les sourcils du blond. Après un long soupir, il abandonna sa contemplation et se leva. Leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés par terre, encore à moitié mouillés et déchirés pour ceux du blond. Harry se dirigea donc vers son armoire et dénicha une chemise et un pantalon. Après cela, il chercha quelque chose dans son garde manger qui pourrait convenir à Draco. Mais il n'y avait que du jambon, un peu de fromage et quelques fruits. Du mieux qu'il le put, il mit le couvert et étala la plupart de ses aliments sur la table. Quand il se tourna vers le lit, il vit que le blond était parfaitement éveillé et le regardait évoluer dans sa maison. Le gardien fut cloué sur place par ce regard scrutateur. Il n'osa plus bouger jusqu'à que le Serpentard ne se lève et dévoile sa nudité. Troublé, le brun s'intéressa alors à nouveau à son repas.

- Harry ?

- Hum, répondit ce dernier sans se retourner vers lui.

- Je n'ai pas d'habits.

Prenant conscience de cet état de fait, Harry se dirigea vers son armoire et lui tendit des vêtements. Quand le blond fut habillé, ils allèrent s'asseoir autour de la table en silence. Malheureusement pour le gardien, il ne dura pas longtemps.

- Harry, je crois que…

- Tu veux du pain ? l'interrompit son ami.

- Je… Oui, merci. Mais…

- Je ne pense pas que les chevaux seront restés en place, le coupa à nouveau le brun. Ils ont du réussir à s'échapper. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un les aura attrapés, mais tu vas devoir rentrer à pieds.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Harry, il faut vraiment que l'on parle de…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. De toute manière, il n'y a rien à dire.

Pour ponctuer sa dernière phrase, le gardien se leva et débarrassa sa table.

- Tu as fini ?

- Oui, c'est bon.

Une fois la table propre, il le raccompagna à la porte.

- Tu peux garder les vêtements si tu veux.

Juste avant d'ouvrir le battant, il déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres du blond. Quand la porte se referma sur ce dernier choqué, ne comprenant plus rien du tout, Harry se laissa aller contre elle. Accroupi, la tête dans les mains, il soupira. Pour lui tout était clair, Draco avait gagné.

OoOoO

Sur le chemin du retour, le Serpentard eut le temps de réfléchir. Il se demanda à quoi jouait le brun. D'abord, il lui sautait dessus, faisant ainsi ce donc il rêvait depuis des semaines, ensuite dormait avec lui, se réveillait à ses côtés et sortait la totalité de son garde manger pour lui. Puis il l'avait mis à la porte sans lui laisser le temps de finir son repas et l'avait finalement l'embrassé devant. Sans compter le fait qu'il ne voulait pas parler, voire même mentionner ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Draco était totalement perdu.

Quand il arriva dans son appartement, il y trouva Blaise totalement affolé.

- Mais bon sang où étais tu ? Tu n'es pas venu hier soir et avait la tempête je me suis inquiété !

- C'est bon, ce n'est rien. Avec Harry on s'est retrouvés coincés chez lui à cause de l'orage.

- Ah mince… Mais attends… Tu as passé la nuit avec lui ?

- Oui.

- Il s'est passé des choses intéressantes ?

- Blaise, sors ces idées perverses de ta tête.

- Oh, il ne s'est rien passé alors, soupira le noir, triste.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Ah ! s'écria Blaise, son visage s'illuminant d'un seul coup. Raconte.

- Non.

- Allez !

- Non.

- Mais je suis ton meilleur ami.

- Justement tu n'es que mon meilleur ami.

- Vous avez couché ensemble ?

- Deux hommes ne peuvent pas coucher ensemble.

- Oui, enfin vous avez fait des choses, quoi ?

- Peut être.

- C'est trop bien ! Vous êtes ensemble alors maintenant ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Il ne veut pas en parler.

- C'est peut être trop d'un seul coup. Tu ne l'as pas forcé quand même ?

- Blaise ! Pour qui tu me prends ! Non, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé le premier. Je suis un peu perdu maintenant.

- Comment cela ?

- Bah jusqu'à présent, mon obsession c'était lui, l'avoir, l'embrasser. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, je me rends compte que nous n'avons aucun avenir ensemble. Je dois me marier et ce genre de relation est proscrit…

- Tu t'en rends compte seulement maintenant ?

- Non, c'est juste que avant seul mon désir comptait.

- Mais tu vas faire quoi ? Arrêtez tout ?

- Non, je ne peux pas faire cela, pas maintenant que je l'ai fait craquer. De toute manière, je ne le désire pas.

- Donc ?

- Je vais voir, dans le futur, en fonction de comment vont évoluer les choses.

Le noir hocha la tête et passa son bras autour des épaules de Draco pour le soutenir.

- Quoi que tu fasses, je te soutiendrai.

- Je sais.

Le blond lui sourit, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La suite, le plus vite possible.

Une review ? :)


	13. Chapitre 12

Désolée pour le retard, encore. Voilà la suite!

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOo

Quand Draco vint chercher Harry le lendemain, il trouva celui-ci devant sa porte l'attendant. Le blond, qui avait réussi à récupérer les chevaux, s'approcha et le questionna :

- Salut, ça va ?

- Oui, merci.

- Ce n'était pas grave si tu n'as pas effectué ta ronde la nuit dernière ?

- Non, Maugrey a compris que l'orage empêchait toute sortie.

- Bien. On y va ?

Le brun hocha la tête et monta sur sa monture et partit au galop, vite suivi par son ami. Ils arrivèrent devant le parc rapidement. Le noir les attendait en compagnie de Seamus. Ce dernier tenait par la taille Clarissa. Harry sourcilla en voyant cela.

- Harry, tu ne m'en veux pas, n'est ce pas ?

- Je… non.

- Tant mieux. Je m'entends vraiment bien avec Clarissa.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le parc mais le gardien retint Draco par le bras pour lui parler discrètement :

- Je croyais que la réputation que tu lui avais forgée allait nous en débarrasser ?

- Et bien dis donc, tu n'as pas beaucoup de considération pour elle.

- Tu m'as bien compris. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle retourne la chose à son avantage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Au pire, elle dira simplement que tu as eu peur. Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas prononcé mon prénom en jouissant ?

Le blond reçut une claque sur la tête en réponse à la dernière question.

- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Je ne veux pas en parler.

- C'est toi qui as posé la question.

Le Serpentard n'attendit pas la réponse et le dépassa pour rejoindre leurs amis. Ils s'assirent tous sur un parterre d'herbe et Blaise lança une discussion sur Serpentard. Seamus et Clarissa étaient avides d'informations sur cet autre pays. Le blond et le brun ne disaient rien. Le premier se remémorant sa précédente nuit et le deuxième encore perturbé par leur discussion. Ce fut l'arrivée de Ron et Hermione qui les sortit de leur transe.

- Salut les amis ! s'exclama le roux. Mais Seamus… Pourquoi tu tiens Clarissa contre toi ?

- Nous sommes ensemble.

- Vraiment ? Mais enfin, tu sais avec tout ce qui se dit, tu...

Ron ne put terminer sa phrase, son pied venait d'être réduit en charpie par sa petite amie. Celle-ci enchaina vite :

- Vous parliez de quoi ?

- De Serpentard, sourit Blaise.

- Oh, c'est vrai ? Raconte.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir cela ? demande le roux.

- Parce que la rentrée c'est bientôt et que je veux des informations sur la vie là-bas.

- Tu ne comptes pas y aller sérieusement, hein ?

- Si, Ron. Je te l'ai dit. Une opportunité comme celle-là, je ne peux pas la refuser.

- Mais je ne suis pas d'accord !

- Enfin, Ron, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est ma vie, c'est moi qui prends mes décisions seule !

- Mais tu n'es pas seule ! Tu es avec moi ! Tant que tu seras avec moi, tu n'iras pas là-bas ! Tu choisis !

Sur ce dernier éclat de colère, le roux quitta le parc, furieux. Hermione baissa la tête et une larme perla sur sa joue. Son meilleur ami s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Voyant qu'elle commençait à vraiment pleurer, il l'entraina dehors à son tour. Juste avant de partir, il glissa à l'oreille du blond :

- Ce soir avant ma ronde, chez moi.

Puis, il emmena son amie. La main sur son épaule, il la consola et l'emmena vers la côte. Pendant une demi-heure, il tenta de lui expliquer que Ron tenait trop à elle pour l'abandonner à cause de la distance. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas leur première dispute et le roux semblait vraiment buté. Quand ils arrivèrent au bord de la mer, ils s'assirent tranquillement au bout de la jetée et regardèrent la mer en silence. La discussion avait tourné court, le brun n'ayant plus d'arguments et les larmes de la brune ayant tari. La tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, elle profita simplement de sa présence et du calme environnant. Harry, lui, profitait comme chaque jour de sa vue préférée. La mer était à nouveau calme, limpide. Aucun baigneur n'était là et le gardien, Colin, était posté plus loin, ne les gênant pas. Finalement, Hermione engagea une discussion sur un sujet plus léger et ils rigolèrent le reste de l'après-midi. Quand celui-ci arriva à sa fin, son amie rentra, emmenant avec elle les chevaux. Le brun, lui, retourna dans sa maison.

OoOoO

Draco arriva au galop sur la côte. Sur le ponton, était assis le gardien de jour, regardant la mer. Le blond descendit de sa monture et alla vers la maison de son ami. Avant de toquer, il s'interrogea. Comment allait-il être reçu ? Allait-il être frappé ou embrassé ?

Finalement, il se décida et toqua. La porte s'ouvrit. La pièce était dans le noir, personne dedans. Aucune lampe n'était allumée. La seule lumière, faible, présente était celle filtrant à travers les rideaux tirés. Quand il fut à l'intérieur, la porte fut fermée et une main le plaqua contre elle. Impérieuse, une bouche se colla à la sienne et força son entrée. Dans la pénombre, le blond reconnut son ami dont le regard le brûlait. Cédant à l'impulsion, il répondit au baiser. Aussitôt, les mains du gardien lui retirèrent se vêtements. Contre sa cuisse, Draco sentit le désir de son ami. Le sien monta en flèche quand une main parcourut son torse. Lui aussi se mit alors en action et débarrassa Harry de ses habits. Le pantalon défait, la chemise ouverte, ils s'observèrent, admirant le corps de l'autre. Les mains se firent ensuite plus hasardeuses, fouillant plus bas que le ventre. Le gardien gémit quand il sentit les doigts du blond se refermer sur sa virilité. Il en fit de même pour son ami et bientôt, leurs bras se mirent en mouvement cherchant à assouvir le désir de l'autre, apportant ainsi le plaisir commun. Quand ils furent rassasiés, ils déplacèrent vers le lit où ils reprirent leurs activités, encore plus avides que précédemment.

Quand l'heure de la ronde de Harry vint, ce dernier s'écarta, mit son uniforme et disparut de la pièce emportant un encas qui déjà été préparé. Aucun mot n'avait fut échangé de toute la rencontre. Draco, encore dans les limbes de son plaisir, vit à peine son ami partir. Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, toute l'étrangeté de la scène lui revint à la figure. Perturbé au plus haut point, il se leva, se rhabilla et quitta la pièce. Dehors, il chercha du regard son ami mais ne le trouva pas, l'obscurité de la nuit qui s'était installée n'aidant pas. Soupirant, il monta sur son cheval et rentra chez lui.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, ce ne fut pas seulement Draco qui vint chercher Harry chez lui, mais tous leur amis. Ils avaient décidé de profiter de la mer et de l'eau fraiche pour cette fin d'été qui était encore chaude. Hermione et Ron ne semblaient pas réconciliés mais ne se fâchaient plus. Ils s'ignoraient. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'humeur un peu trop joyeuse de son meilleur ami.

Une fois que Harry les eut rejoints, ils sautèrent tous dans l'eau. Celle-ci fut beaucoup remuée et même jetée sur certains. Alors que ses amis chahutaient dans l'eau, le brun s'éloigna. Il trouva un endroit calme, sous le ponton à l'abri des regards. Draco, qui l'avait vu disparaître, le rejoignit. Il voulait avoir une discussion avec lui sur son comportement de la veille.

- Harry, tu…

Encore une fois, sa phrase fut coupée par une bouche se joignant avidement à la sienne. La langue du gardien se glissa entre ses lèvres pour se joindre à la sienne. Ne pouvant résister à un tel baiser, il le lui rendit, appréciant cette bouche si délicieuse. Mais quand une main se glissa sous ses vêtements, il le repoussa.

- Arrête, Harry, on pourrait nous voir…

- Non, je connais parfaitement l'endroit, seul un bateau pourrait voir.

- Mais…

- Tais-toi.

Les protestations du Serpentard moururent dans sa gorge quand les doigts descendirent bien plus bas. Dès que le brun le touchait, il ne maitrisait plus rien. Ses doigts le rendaient fou, fou de désir, de plaisir. Il aimait trop cela et si les lèvres du gardien ne s'était pas posées sur les siennes, un long gémissement se serait échappé, attirant l'attention des autres. Puis une fois qu'il revint à la réalité, il sentit sa main se faire guider dans le pantalon léger du brun. Obéissant, il l'amena lui aussi à la jouissance. Son oreille fut ensuite mordillée, retenant le cri de son ami, puis ce dernier lui souffla :

- Reste un instant, je vais rejoindre les autres.

Harry disparut. Draco l'entendit expliquer qu'il était allé nager et répondit à la question de Blaise en lui disant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Le blond soupira et alla nager, seul. Il devait remettre ses idées en place et surtout trouver un moyen pour parler avec le brun sans se faire agresser. Les rôles étaient maintenant inversés et c'était lui qui devait réfréner les pulsions de son ami. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont tout cela se passait. Cela faisait plus office d'expérience que de partage. Le blond sentait qu'il commençait à avoir des sentiments forts pour Harry et ne voulait pas que tout cela se passe ainsi. Malgré le fait qu'il ait chaud à chaque fois, cela était froid, glacial, sans sentiment. Il ne voulait pas cela, il voulait plus, bien plus. Il ne souhaitait pas seulement son corps mais aussi son cœur.

OoOoOoOoOo

La suite, je ne sais pas quand, désolée...

Une review ? :)


	14. Chapitre 13

Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Merci à tous pour vos reviews!

Bonne lecture!

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco ne réussit pas à parler à Harry les jours qui suivirent. Celui-ci l'embarquait dans des endroits insolites et disparaissait dès qu'ils avaient tous les deux atteint l'extase. Aucune parole, aucun geste tendre, du sexe pur et dur. Le blond n'en pouvait plus. Il en venait même à redouter ces moments. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se décida donc, un soir, à venir le voir par surprise pendant sa ronde de nuit.

Comme à son habitude, le brun était assis au bord de la jetée, regardant la mer. Draco s'approcha sans bruit et s'installa à ses côtés. La première fois où ils s'étaient parlés lui revint en mémoire : à ce moment-là, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'ils en arriveraient là. Le gardien ne se retourna pas vers lui. Il dit simplement, d'un ton las :

- Je travaille, Draco.

- Je sais, mais cela ne t'a jamais dérangé avant.

- Que veux tu ?

- Toujours la même chose, parler. Ici au moins tu ne pourras pas me déshabiller et m'empêcher de le faire.

- De quoi te plains-tu ? C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

- Pardon ?

- Mon corps, c'est ce que tu convoitais.

- Comment ?

- Enfin, Draco ! Qui est-ce qui me harcelait ?

- Oui, mais je voulais, et veux, bien plus que cela ! Ce qui se passe entre nous est tellement… froid !

- Mais tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu croyais que nous allions échanger des promesses d'amour ? Tu dois te marier dans moins d'un an ! Sans compter que ce que nous faisons est totalement proscrit !

- Harry… Écoute, si je t'ai embêté, harcelé comme tu dis, ce n'était vraiment pas dans ce but. C'est vrai que j'ai des obligations, que c'est mal accepté, mais pour moi le jeu en valait la chandelle. Je ne voulais pas seulement profiter de ton corps.

- Et bien moi, je refuse te donner plus. Je ne veux pas m'embarquer dans une histoire qui n'a aucun avenir.

- Mais tu es déjà embarqué dedans. Si cela était seulement une attirance physique, je n'aurais jamais cherché plus loin et je serais allé voir ailleurs. C'est ce que tu as d'ailleurs voulu faire au départ, avec Clarissa. Regarde où cela t'a mené.

- Et bien que proposes-tu ?

- Je veux une vraie histoire.

- Avec des sentiments ? Mais tu es égoïste au point de me demander de tomber amoureux de toi alors que dans un an tu seras dans les bras d'une autre ?

- Je ne marierai pas.

- Ce choix ne dépend pas de toi, ni même de tes parents. C'est une décision entre nos deux pays, tu ne crois pas sérieusement pouvoir t'opposer à cela ?

- Ce sera difficile, mais j'y arriverai. Je refuse que l'on m'impose une telle chose. Enfin, Harry, comment peux-tu accepter que la société t'oblige à renoncer à ce que tu es ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Mais bon sang, ce pays t'a déjà assez fait de mal ! s'écria Draco.

- Comment ?

La bouche du blond se referma d'un seul coup. Il avait failli laisser échapper la phrase à ne pas dire, surtout en ce moment. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il essaya de se rattraper :

- Bah tu es gardien, on t'a refusé le poste que tu convoitais, non ?

- Cela arrive tous les jours, pas seulement à moi, Draco.

- Et alors ? Tu es condamné à regarder la mer sans pouvoir voguer dessus. Laisse toi au moins le choix d'aimer qui tu veux.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il était troublé. Il ne pensait sérieusement pas que le blond voulait de véritables sentiments entre eux.

- Écoute, laisse moi du temps. Laisse moi réfléchir à tout cela.

Le Serpentard sourit. Il avait réussi à toucher le brun. Il se pencha, embrassa sa joue et chuchota :

- D'accord, prends ton temps.

Draco se leva ensuite et le laissa seul, face à la mer.

OoOoO

Après le départ du blond, Harry resta assis face à la mer. Il était perdu. Il avait cru que son ami ne cherchait qu'à le déstabiliser ou mener une expérience à bout. Tester ses limites, rechercher du plaisir dans l'interdit, frôler les barrières imposées par la société afin d'assouvir un manque. Mais ce n'était rien de tout cela. Le Serpentard ne voulait pas simplement tenter l'expérience avec un garçon, il souhaitait bien plus. La perspective de lui donner bien plus que du plaisir physique faisait peur à Harry. Il ne s'y connaissait pas en amour. Les sentiments amoureux lui étaient totalement inconnus. Jamais il n'avait eu d'expériences dans ce genre là. Il s'était contenté d'être ce qu'il avait toujours été, un orphelin parmi tant d'autres se démêlant avec les différentes épreuves imposées par la vie et la société. Il avait toujours été solitaire, ayant peu d'amis et jamais aucune aventure. L'arrivée de Draco avait tout chamboulé. Lui, un étranger à ce pays, le lui avait fait découvrir. Il avait rencontré de nouvelles personnes, de nouvelles filles et même de nouveaux endroits. Harry avait enfin connu ce que c'était de sortir et de s'amuser. En cela, le blond avait été un véritable ami, il lui avait montré un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Cependant, aussi ignorant soit il, le gardien connaissait les limites. Et il savait qu'ils les avaient dépassées. Le blond l'avait emmené trop loin et maintenant, ce dernier avait raison, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Il était attiré par le Serpentard et seulement par lui. Aucun autre corps n'occupait ses pensées. Il était piégé. Il aurait été facile de dire que c'était de la faute de Draco mais ce dernier se trouvait exactement dans la même situation que lui. Lui aussi ne voulait pas que son corps et, visiblement, même bien plus.

Combien de possibilités s'offraient maintenant au brun ? Il pouvait le repousser, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, nier la vérité et essayer de reprendre une vie normale. Cela n'était plus possible malheureusement, non seulement parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie mais aussi parce que le blond ne l'accepterait pas et tenterait, comme avant, de le faire craquer. Et il réussirait, une deuxième fois. Draco ne voulant pas continuer leur relation actuelle, il ne lui restait plus qu'à accepter le « plus ». Mais quel était–il ? Qu'impliquerait une telle relation ? Harry était sûr que par la suite cela ne serait pas possible, le blond devrait se marier et ce serait la fin de tout. La première solution semblait alors visiblement la plus applicable. Son cœur lui hurlait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir prendre sur lui et tenir bon jusqu'à que le Serpentard abandonne. Au final, il n'avait qu'un seul regret, il aurait préféré que tout cela n'ait jamais eu lieu, quitte à ne jamais rencontrer le blond aux yeux gris.

OoOoO

Draco rentra chez lui tôt le matin. Suite à sa discussion avec Harry, il était resté en ville, allant de rue en rue à la recherche de réponses à des questions qu'il ne connaissait même pas. En somme, il avait tenté de vider son esprit qui était trop plein du brun. Il le voyait partout, ses yeux verts, son grand sourire, ses cheveux noirs constamment décoiffés… Finalement, il atteignit le palais par un chemin qu'il ne connaissait même pas, il devait remercier son sens de l'orientation.

Quand il arriva à ses appartements, il vit une lettre qui l'attendait sur son bureau. Il reconnut directement le cachet des Malfoy, ce devait être son père.

_Draco,_

_Ayant fini de résoudre mes affaires à Serpentard, je compte revenir à Gryffondor sous peu. Je serais là d'ici deux jours. _

_J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié la tâche qui t'a été confiée. A mon retour, je feras en sorte que ma présence te le rappelle si cela n'est pas le cas, il serait vraiment dommage que tu froisses l'honneur de Malfoy. Ta mère est enfin arrivée à la conclusion que ton mariage avec une Gryffondor n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, ton parrain m'a aidé à la convaincre._

_A dans deux jours,_

_Lucius Malfoy, Ambassadeur de Serpentard_

Le blond soupira, son père le ferait suivre s'il ne lui ramenait pas rapidement une fille à la maison. Il allait devoir être prudent s'il ne voulait pas impliquer Harry dans les affaires de Lucius, d'autant plus que celui-ci apprendrait bien vite qu'il était le fils de ses anciens amis. La confiance que lui portait le brun lui disparaitrait alors rapidement.

Pour cela, il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Prenant une feuille blanche, il écrivit une courte réponse à son père.

_Père,_

_Je n'ai pas oublié la tâche que vous m'avez confiée. Mais comme vous l'avez si bien nommée, c'est une tâche, soit un devoir des plus ardus. Les filles de Gryffondor sont toutes aussi placides qu'inintéressantes. Je continue cependant ma recherche._

_Votre fils, Draco Malfoy_

Puis se saisit d'une autre feuille et rédigea un message rapidement.

_Blaise, _

_Problème en perspective, mon père rentre bientôt. Il souhaite donc me voir avec une jeune Gryffondor au bras. Comme tu le sais, mon intérêt est tout autre et je vais devoir, pour sa sécurité, le cacher. Pourrais-tu venir rapidement, soit ce matin, pour que nous en discutions ?_

_Draco, ton ami_

_PS : Ce n'est pas une requête mais un ordre._

Le noir arriva une demi-heure plus tard, l'air pas frais et les yeux tout plissés.

- Draco ! Tu abuses… J'étais en charmante compagnie.

- J'en suis certain. Seulement tu comprendras que mon problème est plus important.

- Certes, tu es un peu mal parti. Qu'en pense Harry ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je lui ai parlé d'une vraie relation et il n'a pas l'air d'accord. Mon mariage imposé ne l'enchante pas.

- C'est compréhensible.

- Je sais, mais enfin pourquoi ne pas essayer de faire ce que l'on veut et de ne pas se laisser imposer une vie qui ne nous convient pas ?

- Parce que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Regarde-toi, rien que quand ton père rentre, tu crains pour votre semblant de relation. Que se passera-t-il quand tu seras face à Voldemort ou Dumbledore ? Tu leur diras quoi ? « Non, désolé, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Oui, c'est un garçon. Et alors, il est Gryffondor, non ? »

- Donc je dois m'écraser ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu dois faire, mais tu dois au moins comprendre le point de vue de Harry.

- Bien sûr que je le comprends mais pour moi ce qu'il se passe entre nous est trop fort pour être mis de côté. Et justement si nous sommes tous les deux sûrs de nos sentiments, alors le reste sera plus facilement confrontable.

- Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant.

- Blaise, je refuse de me marier à une greluche pour le plaisir de deux vieux croutons qui croulent sous leur or et qui se demandent chaque jour quoi faire tellement leur vie est placide.

Le noir éclata de rire et souligna :

- C'est vrai que c'est un assez bon résumé. Bah essaye de convaincre Harry. Pour ton père, tu n'as qu'à lui dire la même chose qu'aux autres et que ton gardien t'aide en amour. Après tout, l'idée qu'il y ait autre chose ne lui viendra jamais à l'esprit, non ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais il ne faudra pas qu'il le rencontre, il pourrait le reconnaître.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié cette histoire d'ambassadeur. Et bien, c'est compliqué tout cela. Tu n'as pas choisi la personne la plus simple !

- C'est vrai, mais c'est aussi cela qui fait son charme.

- Hum... Peut être. Bon moi il faut que je te laisse. On m'attend. A plus.

- Comment ?

Draco parla trop tard, son ami était déjà parti, pressé de rejoindre sa conquête du jour.

OoOoOoOoOo

La suite, bientôt.

Un avis? :)


	15. Chapitre 14

Hello everybody! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté ! J'ai repris mes cours et du coup, le travail arrive en masse.

Mais bon, me voilà tout de même. Je n'ai même pas un chapitre d'avance donc la suite ne sera pas ce lundi mais celui d'après je pense.

**Important :** Comme je l'ai signalé dans mon profil, je me lance dans un nouveau style de fiction, les Johnlocks. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série, Sherlock, je ne peux que leur conseiller vivement de la regarder ! Pour moi, c'est la meilleure parmi la tripotée de toutes celles que j'ai vues ! Donc, voilà j'ai écris un début de Johnlock qui arrivera sur ce site pas plus tard que lundi ! Le titre : La Rançon du Vice. Alors, j'espère vous y retrouver, sincèrement.

En tout cas, bonne lecture pour la suite !

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry avait donc pris sa décision. Il repousserait Draco coûte que coûte. Pourtant, rien que d'y penser, il se sentait déjà mal. Même si leurs moments avaient été froids et sans émotion, il les avait aimés et comme tout homme, il ressentirait un manque. Il espérait que leur amitié ne serait pas entachée parce qu'il en avait besoin, la présence du blond lui était devenue nécessaire. Alors même s'ils ne devaient plus se toucher, il voulait au moins pouvoir lui parler et le voir.

Quand le blond vint le chercher le lendemain chez lui, il l'attendit. Pour pouvoir être crédible et espérer de ne pas se faire harceler, il allait devoir jouer carte sur table. Il le fit donc entrer chez lui et lui proposa à boire. Une fois son ami installé, il s'assit en face de lui et expliqua :

- Draco, j'ai réfléchi depuis hier. Je pense que l'on devrait arrêter.

- Pardon ?

- Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous mais… Je ne pourrais pas supporter de commencer une vraie relation en sachant qu'elle n'aura aucun avenir, aucune issue.

Le blond soupira intérieurement, il s'y attendait. Après s'être composé son masque d'impassibilité, il se leva.

- Très bien. Par contre, je pense que nous allons rencontrer un petit problème. Si toi tu ne veux pas plus, moi je ne peux pas continuer notre amitié. Je suppose que l'on se verra toujours puisque nos avons maintenant les mêmes amis, mais j'aimerais que tu ne viennes plus vers moi. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, je ne viendrai d'ailleurs plus te chercher non plus. Pour Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, de toute manière j'ai déjà rempli ma part du marché.

Sur cette dernière phrase, il quitta la pièce en claquant et laissa un Harry pantois.

Une fois son ami, qui visiblement n'en était plus un parti, le brun plongea la tête dans ses mains et pleura. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues malgré lui. Il ne voulait pas cela. Le Serpentard n'avait pas le droit de leur enlever leur amitié. C'était trop égoïste, beaucoup trop égoïste. Jamais le gardien n'allait tenir ainsi, il allait le voir sans pouvoir lui parler, l'autre l'ignorerait et il serait à nouveau seul. Harry avait beaucoup aimé quand le blond était venu le chercher chez lui et l'avait raccompagné. Il s'était senti moins seul sur son ponton et même, dans sa maison de bois. Il ne voulait pas que cette solitude l'englobe à nouveau. Il ne pouvait même pas en parler à ses amis, il n'avait personne à qui se confier…

Il ne sortit pas de l'après-midi, n'ayant plus aucune obligation, et passa l'après midi dans son lit en essayant de ne pas y penser, d'oublier son isolement.

Quand il alla s'asseoir le soir au bout de sa jetée, il se sentit pour la première fois perdu. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti un ennui ou quoique ce soit d'autre de similaire lorsqu'il effectuait son travail. Il avait toujours apprécié ces moments de solitude face à la mer, tranquille. Maintenant qu'il savait que, non seulement la nuit mais aussi le jour, il n'allait pas le voir et lui parler, il ne pouvait plus apprécier ces instants.

Le lendemain midi, il prit la décision de rejoindre ses amis. A pied, il rejoignit la capitale. La marche le détendit et lui permit de mieux appréhender la rencontre avec le blond. Lorsqu'il arriva dans leur parc habituel, il ne trouva personne. Il essaya donc dans l'auberge, ses amis y étaient tous attablés. Hermione le vit et l'invita à se joindre à eux. Étonnamment, personne ne fit de remarque sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas arrivé avec Draco cette fois-ci. Ron l'entraina directement dans une conversation sur un nouveau potin. Le blond ne lui accorda pas un seul regard, il discutait avec une brune que Harry ne connaissait pas. La soirée se passa normalement hormis le fait qu'il ne parla pas une seule fois avec le fils d'ambassadeur, Ginny vint même le voir dans l'espoir d'un baiser tant rêvé. Même Blaise lui adressa la parole. Quand vint l'heure de sa ronde, il rentra chez lui à pied non sans avoir salué ses amis. Ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est que, une fois son dos tourné, le blond lui accorda son seul regard de l'après-midi.

OoOoO

Une fois Harry parti, Blaise capta le regard que lui adressa son meilleur ami et leva un sourcil interrogateur vers lui. Ce dernier l'ignora mais c'était sans compter Hermione qui elle aussi s'interrogeait :

- Draco, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, avec Harry ?

Le blond ne put ignorer la question et soupira :

- Nous nous sommes disputés oui, nous n'étions pas d'accord sur un sujet.

- Ah bon, mais pour moi… Enfin, je veux dire…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pars toujours, sourit le Serpentard.

Ron jeta un regard noir à Draco. Depuis leur dernière dispute, il n'avait pas parlé à nouveau à sa petite amie et visiblement celle-ci plaçait ses études avant lui. D'ailleurs, elle hocha la tête :

- Merci, Draco.

- Ce n'est rien.

A la fin de leur soirée, le blond se dirigea vers chez lui mais fut intercepté par Blaise qui le retint par le bras.

- Draco, il faut qu'on parle.

- Viens chez moi, alors, lui répondit son ami.

Ils se dirigèrent donc à deux vers le palais. Sur le chemin, ils parlèrent de la dernière conquête du fils d'ambassadeur. Draco se moqua de son air niais et Blaise de son style vestimentaire trop arriéré. Une fois dans les appartements, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, ils purent discuter ouvertement. Le noir prit la parole :

- Bon alors explique moi, que s'est-il passé depuis la dernière fois ?

- Il m'a dit ne pas vouloir de relation sérieuse pour les raisons que je t'ai exposées la dernière fois, répondit le blond en leur servant un verre de scotch. Je lui ai donc dit que si je ne pouvais pas avoir cela avec lui, alors je ne voulais rien du tout, pas même une amitié.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? s'exclama Blaise. Enfin, je croyais que tu l'aimais… euh… bien.

- Oui, mais s'il ressent la même chose que moi, alors il craquera. Enfin j'espère.

- Je vois… Bon pour moi, tout avance pour le mieux.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça. Hermione ne parle plus à Ron. Mais tu n'as pas réfléchi au fait que tu seras à Gryffondor et elle à Serpentard.

- Pas toute l'année, je pourrai rentrer au pays une semaine par mois.

- Vraiment, comment cela se fait ?

- C'est parce que je serai en stage et donc j'aurais une semaine de congé par mois. L'ambassadeur de Gryffondor a accepté de me prendre sur son bateau.

- Tu as de la chance. Moi, je dois rester dans ce pays où je n'ai absolument rien à faire à part chercher une femme en sachant que je ne la trouverai jamais puisque je veux être avec une espèce de mulet !

Blaise éclata de rire et fut vite suivi par son meilleur ami. Le noir continua :

- Sans oublier, bien sûr, que tu auras ton père aux basques.

- Ne m'en parle pas.

Les deux garçons finirent la conversation ainsi, un la tête dans les étoiles et l'autre plus sombre que jamais. Leurs verres furent ensuite vite finis et le noir rentra chez lui.

OoOoO

Comme prévu, Harry craqua. Voilà une semaine qu'il ne s'était jamais autant senti seul. Il n'avait trouvé comme compagnon chez lui qu'une misérable bouteille de scotch. Hermione qui était venue prendre de ses nouvelles un jour, le vit dans un état d'ivresse plutôt conséquent alors qu'il tentait vaguement de faire sa ronde sur son ponton. Les lames de bois lui paraissaient floues et l'eau plus près que jamais. La brune arriva lorsque, au bout de sa jetée, il tendit la main vers la mer en espérant pourvoir l'empoigner et ainsi, s'en saisir. Elle le ramena alors de force chez lui, lui plongea la tête sous l'eau froide de sa douche et ensuite lui le disputa pendant plus d'une heure. Elle lui reprocha de ne pas faire assez attention à lui, qu'il aurait pu se noyer s'il était tombé dans l'eau. Harry reprit ainsi, un peu, ses esprits et s'excusa du mieux qu'il put. Heureusement, cela calma son amie qui finalement fondit en larmes. Ron et elle avaient rompu. Le roux ne souhaitait pas rester avec elle si elle partait. Maladroit, le brun l'avait consolée, murmurant des mots de réconforts auxquels il ne croyait même pas lui-même. Ce fut la première chose qui marqua le changement dans son esprit. Ron et Hermione s'aimaient mais ne pouvaient pas être ensemble et lui, égoïste, refusait les avances de Draco alors qu'ils pouvaient être ensembles, même cachés.

Ce qui fit changer totalement son avis fut une action du blond. Alors qu'il arrivait au parc pour rejoindre ses amis, il surprit une conversation entre eux. Seamus, qui avait ramené Clarissa, se moquait du brun. Visiblement la blonde avait raconté leur aventure et essayait de se refaire une réputation en réduisant en miettes celle du gardien. A ce moment était alors intervenu le Serpentard. Il avait réduit en bouillie en l'espace de quelques secondes les arguments de Clarissa et raconta, lui, avoir surpris Harry avec une fille et parfaitement s'en sortir. Bien sûr, le Gryffondor savait que c'était un mensonge, mais il remarqua alors que non seulement le fils d'ambassadeur savait parfaitement mentir et retourner la situation à son avantage, ce qui leur permettrait de bien cacher leur relation, mais en plus, le gardien sentit une bouffée de gratitude monter en lui. De son point d'observation caché, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le blond et se rendit alors compte qu'il l'aimait. Draco avait raison, il était trop tard et ils devaient en profiter, autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Harry le voulut pour lui tout de suite, il souhaita le prendre dans ses bras, le remercier de l'avoir soutenu et plus que tout l'embrasser.

OoOoOoOoOo

La suite comme dit précédemment, lundi pas le prochain mais celui d'après.

Merci à vous d'avoir lu.


	16. Chapitre 15

Voilà la suite les cocos !

Merci à tous pour votre soutien !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco bouillonnait. Son père n'arrêtait pas de le harceler depuis qu'il était rentré. D'abord il l'avait sermonné à son arrivée et maintenant il le questionnait dès qu'il sortait : "Avec qui ? Pour quoi faire ? Est ce qu'il y aura des filles ?". Et quand il revenait : "Pourquoi tu rentres seul ? Tu as fait des rencontres ?". Le blond sentait ses nerfs au bord de l'épuisement. Lucius lui avait même proposé de faire des rencontres grâce aux relations qu'il avait dans le pays. Heureusement, Draco avait pu alors sortir l'argument qu'il avait quand même le choix sur la Gryffondor et qu'il préférait faire des rencontres par lui même. Bien sûr il savait qu'il y avait une date limite, que s'il ne ramenait pas bientôt quelqu'un il n'aurait plus son mot à dire. Autre point négatif à rajouter à l'équation : sa relation avec Harry était toujours au point mort. Ils n'étaient plus amis et le brun ne craquait toujours pas. Le Serpentard était non seulement au bord du désespoir mais aussi triste, les yeux verts et son sourire lui manquaient. Cela lui faisait mal de l'ignorer à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Même les mauvaises blagues de Blaise ne lui remontaient pas le moral. Les choses n'allaient vraiment pas bien, rien ne se déroulait comme il le souhaitait.

Comme il n'allait plus chercher Harry il avait demandé à Blaise de passer le prendre, lui permettant ainsi d'éviter une interrogation trop longue de la part de son père. C'est pourquoi, ce jour-là, il vint sonner à sa porte pour l'emmener en sortie pour l'après-midi.

- Salut. Tu es prêt ?

- Oui, oui. Vite, le pressa le blond pour le faire sortir de ses appartements.

- Draco ? cria une voix à l'intérieur. Tu t'en vas ?

- Mince, je reviens, Blaise.

Le jeune homme retourna sur ses pas et trouva son père dans le salon.

- Je sors avec Blaise, père.

- Où vas tu ?

- Au même endroit que tous les après-midi.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais changer ? Il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir beaucoup de filles...

- Bien sûr qu'il y en a, père.

- Alors ramène en une pour une fois.

- Mes goûts sont assez difficiles.

" Limités à une seule personne en fait" pensa le blond.

- Draco, tu dois...

- Oui, je sais. Vous me le répétez tous les jours. J'y vais là, coupa son fils.

- Bien, à ce soir.

- C'est cela.

Désirant finir la conversation au plus vite, le blond se dépêcha de rejoindre son ami. Celui-ci leva un sourcil ironique mais se retint de toute remarque. Il savait que son ami avait déjà assez de mal comme cela.

Discutant de tout et de rien, les deux amis quittèrent le palais et se dirigèrent vers le parc. Mais à peine furent-ils sortis qu'ils se firent aborder dans une rue adjacente au palais. Le gardien, l'air anxieux, les attendait. Il sortit de l'alcôve dans laquelle il s'était caché quand les deux Serpentard passèrent à son niveau.

- Draco ? appela le brun d'une voix timide.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, étonné d'entendre sa voix.

- Harry ? Que fais tu là ?

- Je... Je voulais te parler.

- Ah, d'accord. Blaise, vas-y, je te rejoindrai.

Le noir comprit vite qu'il était de trop et s'en alla non sans avoir lancé un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami. Une fois qu'il fut parti, le blond questionna Harry :

- Je t'écoute, qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Pas ici. Suis moi.

Le brun l'emmena dans un chemin de rues sinueuses, marchant devant lui sans rien dire. Après un long moment de marche, Draco se sentit perdu et se demanda sérieusement où pouvait l'entrainer le gardien. Mais ce dernier se taisait toujours et semblait parfaitement savoir où il allait. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une maison qui ressemblait fortement à toutes celles qui composaient ce quartier. De trois étages, dans un état à la limite du délabré et collée aux autres, elle n'attirait pas le regard. Harry ne s'attarda pas sur la vue et rentra rapidement dedans. Le blond le suivit, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, et pénétra à sa suite dans l'appartement du dernier étage. Une fois la porte refermée, Harry se tourna vers lui et se gratta la nuque, gêné.

- Cet appartement appartenait à Maria, le vieille femme qui m'a recueilli, avant qu'elle ne se marie avec son gardien. J'en ai hérité à sa mort et n'ai jamais osé le vendre. Je sais que ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais voilà.

Le brun tendit une clé à Draco. Celui-ci l'observa, perplexe.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre...

- Et bien, puisque nous allons devoir nous cacher, j'ai pensé qu'un endroit inconnu des autres serait pratique.

- Attends, tu me proposes de faire de cet endroit notre petit nid ?

- Quelque chose comme cela, oui.

- Mais cela veut dire que tu acceptes une vraie relation alors ?

- Dans la mesure du possible puisque... Ce n'est pas trop autorisé, répondit Harry en se tournant vers un mur dont la peinture s'écaillait. Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas très chic mais je ne connais que cet endroit et...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, le blond venait de l'enlacer par derrière.

- C'est parfait, Harry.

Un sourire illuminait le visage du brun quand il fit face à son futur amant. Il lui cueillit les lèvres et savoura sa bouche qui lui avait tant manqué. Draco n'en revenait pas. Son plus gros problème, sa plus grande crainte s'était résolue toute seule. Le brun avait craqué comme il l'avait prévu et lui ouvrait grand les bras pour qu'il puisse s'y réfugier.

Les deux jeunes amants restèrent dans le petit appartement le reste de l'après-midi, profitant de leurs retrouvailles. Ils découvrirent le corps de l'autre d'une façon totalement différente de celle des fois précédentes. Des mots tendres furent échangés, des compliments sur la beauté de l'autre, des craintes aussi. Mais pas une seule fois le Serpentard ne put voir l'appartement, observer la chambre miteuse, critiquer les draps trop rêches. Ses yeux étaient occupés à se plonger dans un océan de vert et à admirer les courbes du corps qui l'accompagnaient.

OoOoO

Les deux amants émergèrent tardivement de leur sommeil. Le soir était arrivé et la nuit commençait à tomber. L'après-midi avait été doux et leurs caresses les avaient plongés dans un cocon qui leur avait permis de dormir apaisés. A présent que le soleil commençait à disparaitre, la situation les rattrapa. Leurs amis devaient sûrement les attendre depuis plus de plusieurs heures.

Draco fut le premier à se lever. Après avoir déposé un ultime baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, il quitta les draps et chercha ses vêtements éparpillés dans l'appartement. Harry, lui, eut plus de mal à ouvrir les yeux, ses paupières papillonnèrent lui permettant ainsi de voir le torse du blond disparaître sous une chemise en soie.

- Non, souffla-t-il doucement.

- Si, Harry. Les autres nous attendent.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, que tu me laisses tout seul.

Le ton enfantin employé par le brun n'échappa au Serpentard qui sourit tendrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas venir avec moi, je n'arriverai jamais à m'y retrouver dans ce dédale de rues identiques.

- Il va pourtant falloir que tu connaisses le chemin, si je t'emmène à chaque fois ce ne sera pas très discret, répondit Harry en se redressant.

- Bien sûr, nous rentrerons ensemble juste cette fois-ci. De toute manière nos amis nous attendent à l'auberge.

- Très bien, soupira le brun en quittant enfin le lit.

Une fois leurs habits retrouvés et de derniers baisers échangés, les remarques de Draco arrivèrent enfin. Il n'en fit que peu et sur un ton pas trop méprisant, mais il conseilla quand même à son amant de changer quelques meubles. Ce à quoi ce dernier sourit docilement et l'embrassa pour toute réponse. Il savait comment lui faire oublier la pauvreté de leur refuge.

Dans les rues, ils marchèrent à distance raisonnable échangeant des anecdotes et des blagues comme deux amis, ce qu'ils étaient aux yeux des autres. A l'auberge, on s'étonna de les voir à nouveau proches, le blond inventa alors que Harry s'était rattrapé vis à vis de lui en ramenant avec ses excuses une jolie conquête. L'aventure fit rire tout le monde sauf le gardien. Mais il ne dit rien, les choses reprenaient comme avant. Ils allaient faire semblant de chercher des filles mais cette fois-ci en étant proches l'un de l'autre. Plus liés que jamais et étonnamment cette perspective ne dérangea pas le brun. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit son amant rire d'une blague de Blaise. Oui, il l'aimait et il avait été stupide de croire pouvoir passer au dessus de cela. Il allait profiter du blond et ce, autant que le temps le lui permettrait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Draco le ramena chez lui. Le trajet se passa en silence. Les chevaux trottaient tranquillement et leurs cavaliers appréciaient simplement la présence de l'autre présent à leurs côtés. Quand la mer fut en vue, le blond fut pris d'un doute soudain. Inquiet, il se tourna vers Harry et afficha un air interrogateur. Le brun lui répondit par un simple sourire et accéléra pour rejoindre sa maison. Après avoir mis les pieds à terre, il attacha son cheval et alla ouvrir sa porte. Une fois la clé tournée et le battant ouvert, il se retourna et trouva le Serpentard juste derrière lui, éloigné à peine de quelques centimètres. La bouche du brun s'entrouvrit et laissa échapper un soupir de surprise.

- Draco ?

- Harry, souffla celui-ci.

Les yeux gris dérivèrent vers les lèvres entrouvertes et se voilèrent. Après un court un instant, leur propriétaire glissa d'un ton hésitant :

- Je… Nous… C'est sûr ?

Perturbé par la proximité, le gardien recula, pénétrant ainsi chez lui.

- Rien n'est sûr malheureusement. Mais de mon côté, oui, ça l'est.

Le trouble présent dans les pupilles du blond disparut d'un seul coup, emportant avec lui ses doutes. Sa bouche s'étira en un franc sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Avec lenteur, il se pencha, ses yeux encore hypnotisés par la bouche de Harry. Celui-ci, éblouit par l'air comblé de son ami le laissa déposer délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ferma les yeux à l'instant du contact afin de le savourer pleinement. Malheureusement sa conscience le rattrapa et il s'éloigna à contrecœur de son amant.

- Draco, non. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

Ne semblant pas se préoccuper de l'avertissement du gardien, il continua de sourire et hocha la tête en un discret au revoir. Après un dernier regard complice, il grimpa sur sa monture et fila vers la capitale.

OoOoO

Ce fut des bruits de pas précipités qui réveillèrent le Serpentard le lendemain matin. Énervé par l'agitation présente autour de lui, il plongea la tête dans son oreiller et tenta ainsi de poursuivre sa nuit. Mais ce fut sans compter l'arrivée d'une servante dans sa chambre, portant dans ses bras un repas. Agacé, le blond se releva d'un coup et le ton sec qu'il employa jura avec son air encore endormi.

- Je vous avais expressément ordonné de paraître invisible, est-ce trop demander ?

- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur Malfoy. Mais votre père souhaite vous voir sous peu.

- Comment ?

- Oui, dans une demi-heure. Je vous laisse vous préparer. Il est dans la salle du trône.

La jeune femme posa rapidement le plateau sur une table et s'éclipsa. Draco se frotta les yeux et s'interrogea : que voulait son père et surtout pourquoi l'attendait-il dans la salle du trône ? Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il espérait vraiment que Dumbledore n'allait pas lui demander s'il avait trouvé une fiancée…

Après avoir manger son petit déjeuner et s'être habillé convenablement, le Serpentard arpenta les couloirs du palais. Ses chaussures neuves claquaient sur les dalles et les personnes se retournaient sur son passage. Encore une fois, il avait choisi d'arborer fièrement les couleurs de son pays. Le vert lui rappelait les émeraudes du gardien.

La salle du trône était gardée par deux hommes, chacun paré de l'armure rouge et or de Gryffondor. Après l'avoir jaugé du regard, ils lui ouvrirent la lourde porte de bois et Draco put pénétrer dans la salle. Nullement impressionné par la richesse des lieux, il s'avança vers le trône, grand siège de bois sculpté en un lion majestueux. Le roi y était assis, discutant avec Lucius et l'ambassadeur de Gryffondor. Dès que son père le vit, il l'interpella :

- Ah Draco, nous t'attendions.

- Oui, père. Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Ce fut Dumbledore en personne qui lui répondit.

- Draco, mon garçon. Monsieur Fudge ne nous apporte pas de bonnes nouvelles de ton pays.

Écoutant attentivement les paroles du roi, le blond enregistra les informations provenant de sa patrie.

- Il semblerait que des rumeurs courent à Serpentard. Votre roi commence à vieillir. Il serait prit de folie et aurait parlé de guerre contre nous.

- Vraiment ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

- Nous l'ignorons. Cependant, afin d'éviter tout conflit, nous souhaitons consolider les liens entre nos deux pays. C'est pourquoi, il est question d'avancer ton mariage avec une Gryffondor.

- Pardon ? Mais je ne suis pas fiancé, ni ai même choisi qui que ce soit…

- Je sais. Un bal sera organisé pour cette occasion. Le mariage aura lieu dans cinq mois.

- Au lieu de huit ? Mais…

- Draco ! gronda Lucius.

- Pardonnez-moi.

- Le bal sera prévu pour dans deux semaines. J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un, mon garçon, continua le roi avec un sourire confiant. Nous ne voudrions pas devoir choisir pour toi.

- Bien sûr, votre majesté.

- Ce sera tout.

- Votre majesté, si je puis me permettre, intervint Fudge. Mon fils peut peut-être choisir une jeune Serpentard, au cas où.

- Non, c'est ainsi qu'il en a été décidé et pas autrement. Le physique avantageux de Draco a beaucoup compté pour cette décision.

- Oui, confirma Lucius. Ce n'est certainement pas votre fils qui trouvera quelqu'un.

Le ton moqueur n'échappa à personne et Draco préféra s'éclipser avant qu'une nouvelle dispute n'éclate entre les deux ambassadeurs.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui :)

La suite lundi prochain, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu.

A bientôt


	17. Chapitre 16

Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**Note :** Bon alors voilà, je voulais laisser un petit mot pour exprimer ce que je pense et surtout ressens. Comme vous le savez sûrement, en dehors de fanfiction j'ai une vie très remplie. Je fais des études difficiles et suis au tournant de celles-ci, ensuite j'ai des problèmes familiaux importants qui me mangent beaucoup de temps et enfin, caché en dessous tout cela, une vie sociale. Non, je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter ma vie mais pour vous faire part d'un ressenti. Le nombre de lecteurs, qui me suivent et me laissent des reviews, a grandement diminué depuis la fin de ma dernière fiction. Je comprends que chacun ait sa vie, je suis la première à le dire, mais pour moi l'écriture me demande un minimum (voire un maximum) de temps et d'investissement. Tout ça pour vous dire que je songe à arrêter. Avant j'étais heureuse de vous faire partager tout ceci, j'avais des échos (négatifs ou positifs, peut importe), mais là j'ai l'impression que ce que j'écris va dans le vent. Les quelques lecteurs qui me restent fidèles je ne vous oublie pas, bien sûr, mais des fois ce n'est pas suffisant. Alors voilà, je voulais juste vous prévenir que cette idée me trottait dans la tête. Après, il est possible que cette fanfiction ne vous plaise tout simplement pas et dans ce cas, je n'aurais que plus de raisons, et moins de remords, d'arrêter. Mais attention, ce ne serait vraiment pas par manque d'idées que je le ferais. J'en ai à foison pour cette histoire.

Bref, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas coupé l'envie de lire. En tout cas, merci à ceux qui me suivent encore. :)

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco attendait patiemment dans leur appartement avant l'arrivée de son père. Ce que lui avait raconté le roi de Gryffondor l'avait particulièrement perturbé. Pourquoi son roi, Tom Jedusor, voulait-il une guerre ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Heureusement, Lucius ne tarda pas à arriver, grommelant encore de sa probable querelle avec Fudge.

- Père, racontez-moi. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Un instant, Draco.

L'ambassadeur de Serpentard alla fermer les portes de leur salon et chasser les domestiques présents dans leurs appartements. Une fois tout le monde parti, il revint au centre de la pièce et se servit un verre de scotch avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil face à son fils.

- Les choses sont compliquées en ce moment, Draco.

- C'est ce qui vous a retenu à Serpentard ?

- Entre autre, oui. Les rumeurs disent vrai. Voldemort garde, comme tu le sais, les vieilles habitudes. Il estime que seuls les héritiers de Salazar devraient pouvoir gouverner ce monde.

- Je le sais. Mais cela date.

- L'idée de guerre a germé longtemps dans son esprit. En fait, cela fait plus de vingt ans qu'il y pense.

- Mais pourquoi seulement maintenant, alors ?

- Les rumeurs se concrétisent parce que son projet aussi.

- Son projet ? Quel projet ?

- Il a demandé à Severus, une potion non médicinale. Une potion qui lui permettrait de gagner la guerre.

- Oh mon dieu… Qu'est-ce ?

- Les travaux de ton parrain viennent d'aboutir à un résultat. Cette solution, versée en grande quantité sur une flèche, par exemple, ferait exploser la cible de celle-ci. Une explosion de grande envergure.

- Quelle taille ?

- Des dizaines de mètres, voir plus. Cela fait un mois que Severus a réussi à mettre au point un modèle. Voldemort voit plus grand cependant et souhaite des explosions de plus grande taille encore.

- Et vous êtes au courant depuis quand ?

- Depuis quelques mois seulement. Comme je suis ambassadeur, je n'ai pas toute la confiance du roi. C'est Severus qui me l'a dit. Tout comme moi, il pense que ce n'est que folie. Il prolonge ses expérimentations au maximum mais cela fait vingt ans et Voldemort commençait à s'impatienter. Maintenant, ton parrain attend que le temps rattrape notre roi.

- Dumbledore le sait ?

- Non. Nous sommes Serpentard tout de même, je ne peux trahir mon pays.

- Mais je ne comprends pas. Quel est l'intérêt de mon mariage alors pour Voldemort ?

- Ce n'est qu'une façade. Dumbledore en a conscience mais souhaite tout de même la conserver, ne serait-ce que pour le peuple.

- Et moi ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mis au courant ? Je suis le principal concerné, s'indigna le blond.

- Tu pourrais rechigner si tu l'apprenais. Mais je t'ai prévenu moi.

- Que devons-nous faire, alors ?

- Severus se charge de ralentir les avancements, moi je reste ici avec toi. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul.

- Mère est au courant ?

- Oui.

Draco se leva et arpenta la pièce en faisant les cents pas.

- Je n'en reviens pas. Toutes ces années tu m'as appris l'intérêt d'être ambassadeur, d'apporter la paix en ce monde, et aujourd'hui mon mariage est juste une façade. Votre rôle même est une façade. Tout n'est que mensonge afin d'assouvir les pulsions meurtrières d'un roi fou !

- Je sais, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Juste attendre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux compter sur ton parrain pour ralentir les choses. Pour l'instant, ton seul but est de te trouver une femme le plus rapidement possible.

- Je n'y arriverai pas, père. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé jusque là, je ne la trouverai pas plus d'ici cinq mois. Et ce n'est pas un ridicule bal qui va y changer quelque chose !

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu saisisses, Draco. Si le mariage n'a pas lieu, cela ne donnera que plus de raisons à Voldemort de déclarer la guerre.

- Mais ce sera moi qui n'aurais trouvé personne ! Ce sera la faute de Serpentard !

- En politique, on trouve toujours une façon d'arranger les choses à sa manière. Notre roi prétendra qu'aucune fille digne de ce nom ne t'aura été présentée.

- Père, je ne veux pas me marier.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Draco. Tu as entendu Dumbledore, si tu ne trouves pas, on trouvera pour toi. Tu sais, je n'aimais pas ta mère quant je l'ai épousée, je ne la connaissais que depuis une semaine. Pourtant aujourd'hui, je suis un mari comblé.

- Mais vous ne l'aimez pas et quand vous êtes à Gryffondor, vous n'hésitez pas à la tromper.

- Nous ne sommes que des hommes, Draco.

Etonné par l'honnêteté de son père, le blond s'arrêta dans sa marche.

- Alors c'est ainsi que vous concevez le mariage ?

- C'est ainsi que la société conçoit le mariage. Tu as lu trop de livres, mon fils. L'amour cela n'existe pas.

Agacé par cette réponse fataliste, Draco secoua la tête et quitta la pièce. Toute cette histoire le dégoutait. Non seulement, il n'était qu'un objet aux yeux de la société mais en plus son père estimait cela normal. Après s'être assis au bord de son lit, il prit sa tête dans ses mains et protesta intérieurement. Il fut vite interrompu par l'arrivée d'une chouette tapant au carreau de sa fenêtre. Le blond se leva et alla lui ouvrir.

_Je serais là où tu sais aujourd'hui. H_

Un sourire heureux se forma sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il vérifiait la présence de la clé dans sa poche. Après avoir quitté ses habits de Serpentard trop voyants pour des vêtements plus modestes, il quitta ses appartements et arpenta les rues de la capitale à la recherche de la vieille maison de Harry. Sa hâte de le revoir lui permit sans aucun doute de la trouver facilement. Tout en vérifiant qu'il n'était pas suivi, il ouvrit la porte et la referma à clé derrière lui. A l'étage, il trouve le brun allongé sur son lit en pleine lecture, dos à lui. Discrètement, il se glissa à ses côtés, entoura sa taille de ses bras et plongea son nez dans son cou afin respirer son odeur. Le gardien reposa alors son livre sur le matelas et se retourna légèrement afin de pouvoir le voir.

- Bonjour, souffla-t-il doucement en levant une main pour lui caresser les cheveux.

- Tu m'as manqué, répondit simplement le Serpentard contre son cou.

- Cela fait juste une nuit, rigola Harry.

- Je voudrais passer mes nuits avec toi.

Cette phrase calma rapidement le rire du brun qui soupira. Sa main glissa des cheveux du blond à son visage et le força à le regarder. Dans les orbes grises, il y lut du doute, de la peur et de la tristesse et par-dessus, venant surplomber le tout, de la tendresse. Harry fronça les sourcils et questionna :

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Le mariage est avancé. Dans cinq mois.

- … Pourquoi ?

- Les choses vont mal entre nos deux pays. Un bal sera organisé pour que je puisse choisir une fiancée.

- Comment ? s'écria le brun en se relevant d'un seul coup. Mais pourquoi, que se passe-t-il ?

- Mon roi semble vouloir provoquer une guerre.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent avec le même désespoir dans les yeux. Ils auraient encore moins de temps à eux. Draco finit par lever sa main et la poser sur la joue de son amant.

- Harry, s'il y a une guerre, je ne veux pas que tu restes gardien. Vous serez les premiers touchés.

- Je ne peux pas, c'est mon pays. C'est mon métier d'être là. Je me dois de garder le rivage.

- Harry… Jedusor ne semble pas vouloir utiliser des armes conventionnelles…

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Sache seulement que pendant la bataille, tu n'auras aucune chance. Vos rivages seront détruits.

- S'il y a une guerre, je ne serais pas seul au bord de l'eau. L'armée aussi sera là.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Vous n'aurez aucune chance.

- Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler…

- Mais dis le moi !

- Non tu agiras en conséquence afin de préserver ton pays et je passerai alors pour un traître auprès du mien. Cette information est très secrète. Quitte simplement l'ordre des gardiens. S'il te plait.

- J'ai besoin d'argent, Draco. Je ne peux pas tout quitter comme cela. Non. Ne me dis pas que tu peux me donner de l'argent, jamais je ne l'accepterai.

- Quand on est mort, on n'a pas besoin d'argent. Je ne te demande pas de quitter de suite mais plus tard, quand la guerre éclatera.

- Je ne suis pas un déserteur.

- Non, tu agis simplement pour survivre. De toute manière, ce n'est pas de suite. Mon parrain se charge de ralentir le processus. Comprends moi, Harry. Je ne pourrais pas te perdre.

- C'est moi qui vais te perdre dans cinq mois, Draco, soupira le brun en se levant.

A court de réponse, le blond ouvrit la bouche vainement et la referma après un instant en soufflant. Le gardien, lui, avait rejoint la fenêtre et regardait l'extérieur, pensif. Le silence occupa ensuite la pièce, chacun songeant aux différentes nouvelles qui changeaient les choses et les rendaient plus compliquées encore.

Finalement, le Serpentard se leva et le rejoignit face à la fenêtre.

- Nous savions tout cela, Harry. Nous savions que cela serait difficile, à la limite de l'impossible. Je t'avoue que intérieurement, j'espère de tout mon cœur que ce mariage n'aura pas lieu. Dès que j'en verrai la possibilité, je l'annulerai. Mais pour l'instant cela ne dépend pas de moi.

Le brun hocha la tête et se laissa aller contre le corps de Draco derrière lui. Tournant légèrement la tête vers son amant, il chuchota :

- Et bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à profiter du temps présent, du peu qui nous est accordé.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il embrassa son amant. Celui-ci répondit ardemment à son baiser, savourant ses lèvres et goutant sa langue. Quand leur étreinte devint plus passionnelle, ils se déplacèrent jusqu'au lit. Ils n'y restèrent cependant que peu de temps. Leurs amis les attendaient.

OoOoO

Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis en fin d'après-midi dans une auberge. Ils allaient y fêter le départ d'Hermione. La rentrée approchant, elle devait bientôt quitter Gryffondor et rejoindre les rivages de Serpentard. Quand les deux amants arrivèrent à la table déjà occupée par les autres, ils ne purent ressentir autre chose que l'ambiance froide qui y régnait. Seamus, qui tenait dans ses bras Clarissa, regardait Ron. Ce dernier, rouge de colère et de gêne, fusillait du regard sa petite amie. Quant à Blaise, il observait avec un peu trop de fascination la brune qui elle restait tête baissée. Harry fut le premier à réagir à cette vision, il alla s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami et lui glissa un coup de coude. Le roux tourna à peine la tête vers lui.

- Ah, salut.

Draco, lui s'installa à côté du noir et engagea une discussion.

- Blaise.

- …

- Je vais me marier dans cinq mois.

Cette phrase sortit tout le monde de sa transe. Seamus s'exclama :

- Tu as trouvé la femme de tes rêves ? C'est qui ?

- Je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée, soupira le blond en jetant un coup d'œil au brun. Mais il est quand même avancé. Un bal sera organisé pour que je puisse la choisir. Je serais ravi que vous puissiez y venir.

- Bonne chance, répondit laconiquement Ron.

- On serait ravis de venir te soutenir, sourit Blaise.

- Je ne serai pas là, dit Hermione. Mais j'espère que tu la trouveras.

- Encore une chose que tu délaisses sans remord, souligna le roux.

- Ronald, intervint Harry.

Mais ce dernier l'ignora et continua :

- J'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser là-bas. Qui sait, peut être que toi aussi trouveras ton mari.

- Ron, si tu n'es pas content pour moi, tu peux partir ! s'écria Hermione.

- Tu serais contente, hein ? Libre de partir !

- C'est mieux que tu ne sois pas là si tu veux me faire passer une mauvaise soirée.

- Bon bah je crois que l'on s'est tout dit.

Le roux se leva et quitta l'auberge, laissant la brune avec des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Blaise se leva et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Harry, lui, soupira et se prit la tête dans ses mains.

- Bon, j'ai vu Dean là-bas. Clarissa, cela te dérange si on va lui dire bonjour ? questionna Seamus, pressé de quitter la table.

- Non, bien sûr, allons-y.

Le couple partit. Draco se rapprocha alors de Harry et lui glissa tout doucement à l'oreille :

- On pourrait s'éclipser nous aussi… J'ai envie de toi.

Le brun releva la tête, regarda sa meilleure amie pleurant dans les bras du noir et dit :

- Hermione, ça va aller ?

- Oui, c'est bon, renifla-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

- Euh… Draco et moi, on voulait aller dans une autre auberge… Il veut retrouver une fille, Laure je crois. Cela te dérange si nous partons ?

- Non, mais je vais rentrer chez moi ce soir. Je n'ai pas envie de continuer la soirée…

- Je vais la raccompagner, annonça Blaise, bien conscient de l'intention des deux amants.

- D'accord, sourit le brun.

Il se leva, embrassa Hermione sur la joue et sortit avec Draco. Joyeux, ce dernier se dépêcha de grimper sur son cheval et partit de suite en direction de la côte. Harry sourit face à son empressement et le suivit de près.

La maison du gardien fut rapidement en vue. Les chevaux furent vite attachés, la porte claquée. Le brun, plaqué contre cette dernière, savoura la bouche de son amant. Lui aussi en avait eu envie depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la vieille maison. Ses mains vinrent se saisir des mèches blondes et il rapprocha encore Draco. Celui-ci s'écarta de lui quelques secondes plus tard.

- Ca va ?

- Mmh. Oui. Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ?

- Tu viens de voir tes deux meilleurs amis se séparer.

- Cela faisait longtemps que ça devait arriver. Ils se remettront ensemble. J'en mets ma main à couper.

- Donc, ça va ?

Souriant, Harry hocha la tête et se réappropria ses lèvres. Il entraina ensuite son amant vers son lit et l'y allongea. Le blond se laissa faire et gémit quand des mains vinrent le masser par dessus son pantalon. Cela ne lui suffit cependant pas et il retira les habits du brun et les siens. Fermement, il plaqua son bassin à celui du brun. Ce dernier soupira bruyamment et suivit son mouvement de hanche. Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau et un ballet infernal se joua dans leurs bouches. Les gestes devinrent rapides et saccadés. Le plaisir montait et bientôt, il explosa. Harry se laissa alors retomber sur son amant, essoufflé. Celui-ci le repoussa gentiment et dit :

- Harry... ?

- Hum ?

- Tu ne crois pas que nous pourrions faire… plus ?

- Pardon ?

- Bah, on ne fait pas l'amour.

- C'est normal. Nous ne pouvons pas. Il n'y a pas de femme ici.

- Je… Si, on pourrait.

- Ah bon ? demanda le brun, étonné.

- Oui.

- Comment ?

- …

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Ce n'est pas fait pour ça !

- Deux hommes ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble non plus.

- Mais…

- Juste, réfléchis-y.

- Mais…

- Ce n'est qu'une idée.

- D'accord.

- Tu veux le faire ? s'écria Draco en souriant.

- D'accord, j'y réfléchis.

Le sourire diminua mais resta là. Le blond se blottit ensuite contre le cou de son amant et soupira d'aise. Les mains du brun lui caressaient les cheveux.

OoOoOoOoOo

La suite sera là, normalement lundi prochain.

A bientôt.


	18. Chapitre 17

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je voulais vous remercier pour votre soutien, il m'a donné du baume au cœur. Tellement bien, que j'ai écris, beaucoup. Et me voilà, sur cette fiction avec beaucoup plus d'avance que vous. Je suis au chapitre vingt trois alors que vous n'allez lire que le dix-septième. Traduction : je vais poster deux chapitres par semaine à présent. Le prochain sera jeudi.

En espérant vous y retrouver avec autant d'enthousiasme !

Bonne lecture !

**RAR aux anonymes :**

Guest : Je trouve aussi qu'il y a une évolution dans mon écriture depuis ma première fiction, tant mieux d'ailleurs. L'autre jour, j'ai relu ma première et j'avais envie de me flageller tellement certaines tournures de phrase me brûlaient les yeux… Enfin, merci pour ton soutien. Je suis contente, vraiment, que cette fiction te plaise. A bientôt, j'espère.

HermCPP : Cette fiction dont tu me parles, « Je vois le bien, je l'aime et je fais le mal » fut ma première, vraie, longue (enfin pas courte) fiction. Je suis d'accord qu'elle allait un peu vite mais à l'époque, c'était mes idées qui me guidaient et non moi qui guidait mes idées. En bref, je ne maîtrisais pas encore bien la chose. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr de la maîtriser plus maintenant,… En tout cas, j'ai vraiment apprécié ta review, alors merci. A bientôt.

Sweet and Salt : J'aimerais beaucoup voir ton visage s'illuminer, ce serait un petit rayon de soleil dans ma journée. Je n'en suis pas encore à arrêter, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette fiction. Seulement, comme je l'ai dit, je n'aime pas écrire dans le vent. Alors voilà. Bref, merci pour ta review, j'espère en recevoir encore, tout aussi lumineuses ! A bientôt.

Guest ( le deuxième dans le temps) : Beaucoup de suspense, oui. Et encore plus pour la suite ! Promis Merci pour ta review !

OoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla seul. Draco était parti la veille au soir pour n'attirer aucun soupçon. Le brun trouva ses draps bien froids sans son blond. Il ne savait pas si, un jour, il pourrait dormir à ses côtés. Sûrement jamais. Dans cinq mois, ce serait une jeune Gryffondor, belle comme un cœur, qui profiterait de sa chaleur. Le gardien sentit son sang se glacer à une telle idée. Il se retourna dans son lit, plongea la tête dans son oreiller qui portait encore l'odeur du blond et s'imagina bien pire. La vision de ce dernier faisant l'amour à cette jeune demoiselle, plongeant en elle avec vigueur, lui donna la nausée. L'idée de son amant lui revint alors à l'esprit. Il lui avait proposé de faire l'amour, de coucher avec lui. La même image que précédemment lui parvint, mais cette fois-ci c'était lui sous Draco. Une bouffée de désir le submergea. Peut être qu'il avait raison, peut être que c'était possible. Il eut alors l'envie soudaine d'essayer, de se donner au blond. Sentant son désir monter encore, il repoussa cette idée et se leva. Une douche froide s'imposait.

Alors qu'il finissait son petit déjeuner rapide, il avait reprit son service de la journée, une personne frappa violemment à sa porte. Agacé d'être dérangé ainsi à une heure si matinale, il alla ouvrir et s'écria :

- Quoi ?

La vision d'une Hermione en pleurs lui répondit. Calmé d'un seul coup, il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena à l'intérieur de sa maison.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? Hermione, dis moi.

- Je…, renifla-t-elle. C'est Blaise…

- Comment il t'a fait quelque chose ?

- Nous avons couché ensemble, répondit-elle piteusement.

- Pardon ? Je vais aller le voir.

- Non ! Harry… J'étais consentante.

- Comment ?

- Tu sais, Ron m'avait énervée et je savais que Blaise me voulait. Alors je l'ai laissé faire.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je me sentais seule et puis, c'est vrai qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférente…

- Mais pourquoi pleures-tu alors ?

- Parce que j'ai trompé Ron !

- On ne peut pas vraiment dire que vous étiez ensemble…

- C'est vrai ? Tu penses que nous avons rompu ? demanda la brune encore plus affligée.

- Bah… Je ne sais pas… Que comptes-tu faire ? Par rapport à Blaise.

- Je dois rendre visite à sa mère quand je serai à Serpentard. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais la regarder en face.

- Attends, calme toi. Tu n'as rien fait de mal à Blaise. Mais où en êtes vous, vous deux ?

- Je lui ai dit que c'était juste pour hier soir et il était d'accord. Alors je pense que c'est terminé entre nous, en tout cas.

- Ne dis rien à Ron avant que tu ne partes, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses…

Hermione hocha la tête et soupira.

- Tout est compliqué, dit-elle.

Harry ne put alors qu'approuver.

- Par contre, je suis désolé mais je dois aller travailler.

- Bien sûr, j'y vais. Merci de m'avoir écoutée.

- Tu pars quand précisément ?

- Après demain, avec Fudge.

- Je te verrai à ce moment-là alors.

- Oui. Bon, à plus.

Le gardien la regarda partir puis ferma sa porte et se dirigea vers son ponton. Ce jour-là, la mer lui parut bien sombre malgré le soleil qui tapa fort.

OoOoO

Draco avala cul sec son verre de vin. Il remercia sa qualité car, sans elle, il aurait eu le lendemain un mal de tête assuré. Son père avait, après une longue discussion avec le roi, décidé de prendre en main sa recherche de la femme de sa vie. C'est pourquoi, il devait à partir de ce soir-là aller aux banquets de la cour de Gryffondor. D'ordinaire, le blond les évitait sachant parfaitement que l'ambiance y était particulièrement ennuyeuse. Mais Lucius n'y croyait visiblement pas et l'avait placé à côté d'une prétendante. Mais les filles de la cour étaient inintéressantes, fades et sans la moindre beauté. Leur richesse les poussait à se maquiller à outrance et à porter le plus de bijoux possible. Le Serpentard les trouvait hideuses. Pas qu'il soit intéressé par la gent féminine, ou ne serait-ce qu'une autre personne qu'Harry, mais s'il devait se marier autant en trouver une à peu près normale. Or, dans ce palais, c'était peine perdue.

La jeune femme de la soirée était rousse. Pas d'un joli roux allant sur le brun, plutôt une couleur semblable à celle de la carotte. Ses cheveux reflétaient tellement la lumière que Draco en était aveuglé. La demoiselle avait décidé de se parer d'une robe pervenche avec un décolleté plongeant qui donnait l'envie au blond de rejeter la totalité de son plat à l'intérieur. Heureusement, elle ne parlait pas. Elle mangeait sagement les mets en jetant de temps en temps quelques regards dans sa direction pour savoir s'il lui portait de l'attention. Elle fut cependant obligé d'ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'un domestique lui demanda quelle sorte de pain elle souhaitait pour accompagner sa mousse de canard. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que le Serpentard comprit pourquoi elle se taisait. Le simple « pain de mie » lui crissa les tympans. Toute sa volonté fut nécessaire pour s'empêcher de se boucher les oreilles. Alors il but un peu plus que le voulaient les convenances et il partit dès que sa mousse au chocolat fut finie. Une fois la porte de la salle de banquet franchie, il se laissa aller contre le mur situé à côté de lui et poussa un profond soupir. Son répit fut cependant de courte durée. Son père arriva dans le couloir peu de temps après lui.

- Draco, que fais-tu ! Le banquet n'est pas terminé ! Retourne t'asseoir.

- Non. Certainement pas.

- Ta voisine ne te sied pas ?

- Vous me posez sérieusement la question ? L'avez vous au moins regardée ? Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait la rater…

- Draco… Ne sois pas méchant. Une telle couleur est originale.

- Oui, et bah, je ne me marierai pas avec une carotte.

- Bien. Si tu veux demain je ferai plus attention avant de choisir ta… Enfin, tu m'as compris.

- Parfait. Je vais sortir, conclut le blond tout en commençant à s'en aller.

- Tu vas où ?

- Dehors, avec mes amis.

- Je trouve que tu sors beaucoup…

- Les filles à l'extérieur de ce palais sont un peu plus normales.

- Bien… A demain.

Souriant, Draco le salua et s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre pour se revêtir de vêtements plus modestes, le quartier où il allait n'était pas composé du même style de personnes. Une fois dans la ville, il marcha rapidement et rejoignit la maison de son amant. Celui-ci n'y était pas encore et le blond fut obligé de patienter avec pour unique activité : observer les alentours. Harry avait fait un effort. Les draps étaient propres et quelques meubles avaient été rajoutés. Il avait même commencé à repeindre la pièce principale. Les pots en fer de peinture blanche étaient disposés dans un coin de la pièce ainsi qu'un pinceau de grande taille. Amusé à l'idée d'exécuter une tâche qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire, le blond s'en saisit et continua le travail du brun. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, il le trouva tout blanc, debout sur une chaise bancale, à essayer de peindre le haut du mur. Le gardien éclata de rire devant cette vision ce qui fit sursauter Draco et provoqua sa chute. Calmé d'un seul coup, Harry se précipita pour voir s'il ne s'était pas fait mal. Il se fit alors injurier et peindre en blanc à son tour. Les deux jeunes hommes finirent par s'écrouler par terre, pris de fou rire. Quand celui-ci fut terminé, il voulurent s'embrasser mais abandonnèrent vite l'idée. La peinture sur leurs lèvres n'avait vraiment pas bon goût. La douche devint alors une bonne initiative.

- Passe moi le savon, dit le blond.

- Attends, je vais le faire.

Se saisissant de la savonnette, le gardien entreprit de décrasser son amant. Le lavage dériva bien vite vers un massage.

- Draco… J'ai réfléchi.

- Hum… Oui ?

- Je suis d'accord pour essayer.

- Vraiment... ? Mais essayer quoi ?

- Bah… Ton truc…

- Ah… Harry…, soupira le Serpentard alors que les mains du brun descendaient. Je ne vois pas… Dis.

- Tu sais… Faire l'amour, glissa ce dernier à son oreille.

- Vraiment ? questionna Draco en s'écartant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Oui.

- Maintenant ?

- Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse faire cela comme ça. Tu sais comme ce n'est pas une entrée naturelle, il faudrait quelque chose pour aider…

- Bah du savon c'est bien, non ?

- Ah oui… Je n'avais pas réfléchi à cela.

- Parfait.

Le blond se pencha pour l'embrasser et glissa une main savonneuse vers son bas du dos.

- Attends, Draco… Pourquoi ce serait moi ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui ai proposé.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt.

- Mais si. Regarde…

- …

- …

- Cela fait un peu mal quand même…

- Détends-toi. Ce sera plus gros après.

- Oui, bah je sais. J'aimerais bien t'y voir à ma place.

- …

- Mais aïe !

- Chut. Embrasse moi.

- Mais je… Mmh.

- …

- …

- Je crois que c'est bon. Retourne toi.

- Quoi ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

- Harry. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin.

- Ah… Ok. Comme ça ?

- Oui. Bon, j'y vais. Arrête-moi si c'est trop douloureux.

- D'accord.

- …

- …

- Je crois que c'est bon. Ca va ?

- Attends juste deux secondes…

- …

- …

- Ca va là ?

- Attends ! Bon sang !

- Mais c'est difficile pour moi aussi. C'est trop bon…

- Je crois que tu peux y aller…

- D'accord…

La suite ne fut que gémissements et prénoms prononcés avec de plus en plus de passion. Après une ultime poussée, les deux jeunes hommes atteignirent le paroxysme de leur plaisir et s'effondrèrent sur le sol de la douche, essoufflés. Draco fut le premier à se ressaisir.

- Alors ? C'était bon ? Enfin je veux dire… Tu as aimé ?

- Oui…

- Plus que... ?

- Oui.

- Moi aussi.

- …

- …

- Tu es fier de ta trouvaille ?

- Oui.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond et le brun éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, les deux amants durent se rhabiller et quitter la maison. Draco partit le premier et rejoignit Blaise dans une auberge tandis qu'Harry partit un peu plus tard et rentra chez lui. Il devait travailler tôt le lendemain matin.

OoOoO

Blaise était entouré de deux jeunes femmes quand son meilleur ami le rejoignit. Tout en rigolant avec une, il embrassait l'autre. Cependant quand Draco arriva, il les chassa et l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Harry n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non. Il doit travailler tôt demain.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Alors comment ça va, vous deux ?

- Très bien. On a essayé un nouveau truc aujourd'hui.

- Non ! Raconte. Comment vous faites entre hommes ?

- Bah tu sais… Enfin… On fait avec ce qu'on a.

- Non ! J'y crois pas !... Et c'est bien ? Enfin, je veux dire. C'est bon ?

- Bah Harry a eu l'air d'aimer. Beaucoup même, répondit le blond les yeux dans le vague.

- Oh ! Enfin, je ne veux pas de détail. C'est pas trop mon… Enfin, bref. Moi aussi j'ai du nouveau.

- Ah ouais ? A quel niveau ?

- J'ai couché avec Hermione.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai…?

- Si. Mais c'était juste pour un soir.

- C'était hier soir ? Mais tu n'es pas sérieux ! Elle était en pleurs !

- Mais je l'ai consolé. Cela a juste dérapé.

- Blaise, si tu veux te trouver une femme, tu as intérêt à la traiter avec un peu plus de classe.

- Oh ça va ! Elle était consentante. Cela lui a changé les esprits, c'est tout.

- Bah voyons.

- Sinon, je me demandais, il y aura qui au bal ?

- Tout le monde. Chaque habitant de Gryffondor est convié. Les invitations ont été envoyées ce matin.

- Trop cool. Une fête géante.

- Non, pas trop cool. Mon père va sûrement croiser Harry et le reconnaître.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bah… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- Merci. Enfin, je vais partir. Je n'ai pas envie de faussement draguer. J'ai eu ma dose ce soir. Continue à t'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui.

- J'ai ta bénédiction ?

- Tu n'en pas as pas besoin. A plus.

- C'est vrai. Salut.

Soupirant, Draco quitta l'auberge quelques minutes après son entrée sans remarquer le regard insistant qui le suivait. Une fois dehors, il rentra chez lui rapidement et se glissa dans ses draps. Il songea alors à sa douche avec son brun et sourit. Il l'aimait vraiment et l'avait fait sien. Une bonne nuit s'annonçait. Il allait rêver de lui, il en était sûr.

OoOoOoOoOo

Et bien voilà.

A jeudi pour la suite.

Une review ?


	19. Chapitre 18

Hello everybody. Comme promis, je poste aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Guest pour sa review.

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry regardait la mer. En ce début d'automne, le soleil se levait derrière des nuages et ne pouvait donc se refléter sur l'eau. Mais le gardien l'aimait ainsi. Dans des tons de gris foncé avec à peine quelques traces de bleu, l'océan lui rappelait les yeux de Draco. En réalité, quelque soit le temps, il pouvait y voir ses prunelles. Quand il faisait sombre, c'était comme si le blond lui jetait un regard chargé de désir, et quand les rayons tapaient fort et donnaient à la mer une teinte bleu clair, il s'agissait de ses yeux rêveurs levés vers le ciel. Le brun se demanda alors si ses prunelles qui avaient été dessiné par un quelconque dieu des eaux. Il se rabroua alors. Il devenait vraiment trop romantique à être ainsi amoureux. Quoiqu'il était sur que la comparaison ferait plaisir au blond et renforcerait, sans aucun doute, son ego. Le rire léger d'Harry s'éleva alors, à peine audible par dessus le bruit de la mer. Son regard dériva ensuite. Au loin arrivait le bateau de l'ambassadeur de Gryffondor. Amarré dans un port plus au nord du pays, il revenait à chaque fois, avec ses marins, récupérer l'ambassadeur et, ce jour-là, Hermione. Une fois le navire accroché au ponton, son capitaine adjoint, Fudge étant celui qui dirigeait le vaisseau, descendit et se posta non loin du gardien sans lui jeter un regard. Monsieur Scrimgeour était celui qui avait refusé le poste au gardien. Ce dernier ne l'aimait pas. Il était froid et insensible.

La diligence de l'ambassadeur ne tarda pas à arriver. Ce dernier descendit, sans accorder plus d'intérêt au brun, et grimpa dans son bateau. Hermione le suivit hors de la diligence. Un marin vint alors se saisir de ses valises et les monta à bord. La brune se dirigea ensuite vers son ami et le serra dans ses bras :

- Je ne l'ai pas revu. Il n'est pas venu me voir ce matin.

- Ca va aller, Hermione. Sois forte. Il te reviendra.

- Il voudra tuer Blaise, oui, sourit-elle.

- Allez. Vas-y.

- Prends soin de toi.

Après un petit baiser qu'elle lui colla sur la joue, elle disparut elle aussi sur le navire, vite suivie par le capitaine adjoint. Bientôt, Harry vit le navire quitter le ponton et s'éloigner vers le large. Quand il ne fut qu'un petit point noir sur l'horizon, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer : il aurait aimé, lui aussi, voguer sur les flots.

OoOoO

Draco avait quitté ses appartements ce matin-là dans le but de trouver un endroit calme dans les jardins du palais afin de lire. Mais dès qu'il franchit la porte qui délimitait les appartements privés du reste du palais, il comprit pourquoi tant de bruits l'avaient réveillé si tôt. Les domestiques, en pleine effervescence, couraient à travers les couloirs en transportant toute sorte d'objets tandis qu'une vieille dame criait des ordres à qui voulait bien les entendre. Etonné, le blond s'approcha d'elle et demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Monsieur Malfoy ! s'exclama-t-elle. Bonjour. Enfin, vous devriez savoir qu'un bal est prévu en votre honneur.

- Oui, mais ce n'est que dans deux jours !

- Minerva ! cria une voix.

- Votre majesté.

- Ne permettez pas à notre fils d'ambassadeur de voir les préparatifs.

- Bien sûr.

La vieille femme salua son roi et entraina Draco par le coude.

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais je crains que vous ne puissiez pas rester là. Allez vous amuser dans la ville et ne revenez que ce soir. Ou dans la nuit. Mais pas avant vingt et une heures.

Elle le mena aux écuries et le laissa là, en plan, avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

- Pas facile, n'est ce pas ? compatit une voix enjouée.

Le Serpentard se retourna et se trouva alors face à une grande brune lui souriant gentiment. Elle lui tendit la main :

- Anne, enchantée.

Le blond s'en saisit et la porta à ses lèvres.

- C'est moi qui le suis. Draco.

- Je sais. Comment pourrait-on ignorer les préparatifs du bal prévu en votre honneur ? J'ai rarement vu le palais dans un tel état d'effervescence.

- Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas de mon plein gré.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment le roi peut croire que vous allez trouver la femme de votre vie en une soirée…

- J'ai bien peur que les personnes en ce bas monde ne croient pas en l'amour. Ce ne sera de toute manière qu'un mariage de convenance.

- C'est ainsi quand les gens ont de l'argent.

- Et qui êtes vous ? Enfin, je veux dire…

- J'ai parfaitement compris votre question, sourit-elle. Je suis la fille de. Comme tout le monde ici. Mon père dirige l'école de sculpture.

- Ah, je comprends. Bon, je suis désolé mais je dois vous laisser. On m'attend.

- Bien sûr. On se verra peut être au bal, alors.

- De toute évidence.

Draco s'autorisa enfin un sourire et grimpa sur son cheval.

Pendant sa course en direction de la côte, il ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné. Il semblerait qu'il y ait finalement des jeunes femmes normales dans ce palais, enfin au moins une.

Quand il arriva, Harry était comme à son habitude assis au bout de son ponton à regarder la mer. Dès qu'il le vit, Draco s'empressa de descendre son cheval et de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-il.

- Mmh. Toi aussi. Pourquoi es-tu là si tôt ? Tu sais que je travaille la journée pourtant.

- On m'a chassé du palais. Les préparatifs du bal ont commencé.

- Ah.

- Harry, je voulais te demander quelque chose…

Les doigts du blond glissèrent vers ceux du brun et s'enroulèrent entre. Le gardien ne s'échappa pas de l'étreinte.

- Oui ?

- Comme après le bal, tu sais, les choses vont peut être changer un peu, je voulais passer une vraie nuit avec toi. Nous n'en avons eu qu'une, le soir de la tempête, mais nous n'étions pas vraiment ensemble à ce moment là…

- Je ne sais pas si ce serait une très bonne idée. Ce ne serait pas très discret.

- Personne ne remarquera mon absence au palais avec tous ces gens qui courent partout. Pas cette nuit mais la prochaine. Juste avant le bal.

- Je ne sais pas…

- S'il te plait. J'aimerais bien, juste une fois, me réveiller à tes côtés…

Le gardien soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Lui aussi en avait vraiment envie… Il se tourna ensuite vers son amant et tomba sur son regard suppliant. Les orbes grises accrochèrent ses émeraudes et il se perdit dedans. Quand il remarqua qu'il se rapprochait imperceptiblement du blond, il recula et sourit :

- D'accord. Mais pas chez moi. Dans la vieille maison.

- Bien sûr.

Après une dernière pression de main, Draco se leva.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Je dirai à Blaise d'être mon alibi, au cas où on me demande où j'ai dormi.

- D'accord. A ce soir.

- On se retrouve en fin de journée à l'auberge avec Ron ?

- Oui.

Quand le blond fut parti, Harry abandonna son visage neutre et soupira. Le Serpentard s'était exprimé comme s'il ne restait plus que deux jours à leur histoire. Il voulait passer une unique nuit avec lui. Une unique et assurément dernière nuit. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Après Draco allait les passer aux côtés d'une jeune femme. Se reprenant, le brun passa une main sur sa joue mouillée pour l'essuyer. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il le savait depuis le début de toute manière. Leur histoire n'était qu'éphémère. Mais il avait l'impression d'être avec le blond depuis la veille seulement, qu'il n'avait pas assez profité de lui. Il avait beaucoup trop tergiversé au début…

OoOoO

Draco arriva le premier dans la vieille maison. En chemin, il avait acheté un bon vin et avait fait quelques détours afin de semer quiconque aurait tenté de le suivre. Une fois devant la vieille bâtisse, il ouvrit avec ses clés et grimpa directement à l'étage. L'appartement était totalement peint à présent. Harry s'était débrouillé pour le terminer avant ce soir-là. Les lieux semblaient beaucoup moins miteux ainsi. Draco se dit alors que leur nuit allait être inoubliable. Il le fallait parce que demain, il devrait trouver une femme, parce que demain, Harry saurait. Même s'il priait au fond de lui pour que cela n'arrive pas, son père allait sûrement croiser le brun et s'il lui parlait…

Refoulant toute mauvaise pensée pour la soirée, le blond quitta sa veste et patienta sur un fauteuil à l'aspect normal. Le gardien ne tarda pas à arriver en courant.

- Désolé. J'ai du passer voir Maugrey, tu sais le chef des gardiens, j'ai pris un jour de repos pour demain.

- Oh ! Bonne idée.

- Tu as ramené du vin ?

- Oui, un des meilleurs à ma connaissance. On se sert un verre ?

- Pourquoi pas, sourit Harry.

Ce dernier se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et sortit deux verres propres dans lesquels son amant versa l'alcool. Une fois qu'ils eurent trinqués, Draco sortit un petit paquet de sa poche.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je voulais… Tu sais…

Harry ignora sa phrase maladroite et se saisit du cadeau avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il le déballa vite fait et resta émerveillé devant l'objet.

- Elle appartenait à mon grand-père, reprit le blond. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras t'en servir un jour mais… Comme tu aimes la mer plus que tout…

Le gardien se jeta dans ses bras, la boussole au creux de la main.

- Merci ! C'est magnifique.

Il l'embrassa ensuite fougueusement. Draco, heureux de son petit effet, répondit avec passion au baiser et se laissa emmener jusqu'au lit. Une fois plaqué contre le matelas, il admira son amant retirer ses vêtements en hâte. Il rigola quand il le vit peiner à déboutonner sa chemise et leva une de ses mains pour l'aider.

- Du calme, nous avons toute la nuit.

Le brun ignora sa remarque et plongea à nouveau pour se saisir de ses lèvres.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi…

- Harry…

Les lèvres glissèrent le long de son cou, de sa poitrine, suivant le trajet des mains qui retiraient ses vêtements.

Quand ils furent nus, Draco prit Harry en douceur, amoureusement. Il lui glissa des mots d'amour à l'oreille auxquels le brun répondit par des gémissements gênés. Après la jouissance, il reprirent leur souffle et recommencèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Le soleil se levait lorsque le gardien ferma les yeux, bien calé dans les bras de son blond.

A midi, ils émergèrent lentement. Draco, allongé sur le corps de son amant, ouvrit les paupières en premier. Le soleil, filtrant à travers les rideaux, lui donnait une vue parfaite du brun. Il ne put alors résister à l'embrasser et provoqua ainsi son réveil.

- Hum… Draco ?

- Oui. Je crois qu'il faut que l'on se lève.

- Non ! s'écria le gardien en sentant le corps chaud du Serpentard le quitter. Pas tout de suite.

- Si…On va remarquer mon absence, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. On se voit ce soir.

Après un ultime baiser, Draco se leva et enfila rapidement ses vêtements. Une fois prêt, il se retourna vers Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, les yeux levés vers lui. Avec un sourire hésitant, il glissa :

- Je t'aime.

Et fila.

OoOoOoOoOo

A lundi pour la suite.

Une review ?


	20. Chapitre 19

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà la suite.

Le bal est enfin là. Les choses vont changer à partir de maintenant…

Je vous laisse découvrir.

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry n'avait pas aimé la façon dont Draco était parti. Après avoir lancé timidement sa déclaration, il s'était éclipsé sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait serait à ce maudit bal. Désespérant, le brun se prit la tête dans les mains. Assis au bar d'une auberge, un verre de scotch posé devant lui, il ruminait. Il aurait pu passer sa journée de repos avec Ron mais il ne voulait pas voir le roux en sachant qu'il devrait lui mentir, ne pas lui révéler la tromperie de sa presque ex petite amie.

- Harry ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais un jour de repos ! s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

- Ah, Ron. Salut.

- C'est pour le bal, c'est ça ? Tu veux être en forme ?

- Pourquoi je devrais être en forme ?

- Bah tu n'as eu personne depuis Clarissa. Ce sera une bonne occasion de te retrouver une copine.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- Moi aussi j'espère trouver quelqu'un, le célibat ne me va pas.

- Comment ? s'écria le gardien.

- Harry, tu ne pensais pas sérieusement que j'allais l'attendre alors qu'elle a préféré ses études à moi ?

- C'est toi qui lui as posé un ultimatum, Ron.

- Les relations à distance, ça ne fonctionne pas.

- Ah ouais ? Et tu sais cela comment ? De tes nombreuses expériences avant Hermione ?

- Hé, c'est bon ! Calme toi. De toute manière, je ne vais sûrement trouver personne…

Le roux leva un bras et commanda à son tour un alcool fort. Les deux amis burent ensuite leurs verres, aussi déprimés l'un que l'autre.

- Salut les jeunes ! s'écria une voix derrière eux.

De concert il se retournèrent et tombèrent face à Blaise.

- Comment ça va ? Vous buvez déjà ?

- Il semblerait, répondit Harry.

- Vous ne devriez pas. C'est une soirée classe ce soir. A mon avis, si vous arrivez saouls vous allez vous faire sortir.

- M'en fiche ! s'exclama Ron.

- En plus tout le monde en parle, continua le noir sans lui accorder de l'importance. C'est la soirée de tous les temps ! Draco est devenu super populaire ! Des portraits de lui circulent un peu partout dans la capitale.

Les doigts du brun se crispèrent sur son verre.

- En même temps, il n'y a jamais eu de bal comme cela à Gryffondor à ma connaissance, dit Ron.

- A Serpentard, il y en a souvent, souligna Blaise. Un tous les deux ans environ. Mais c'est vrai que la populace n'est pas invitée.

- Il y a trop de discrimination dans ton pays, confirma le roux.

- Ce n'est pas de la discrimination, c'est juste que... Enfin, si tout le monde vient, les plus démunis se jettent sur la nourriture sans la moindre gêne. Le bas peuple n'a aucune éducation.

Harry regard le noir, choqué.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

- C'est ce que je te dis, fit remarquer Ron. Quand tu ne fais pas partie de la haute société, tu es tout de suite écarté.

- Mais les plus démunis payent moins d'impôts que nous, expliqua Blaise, c'est normal qu'ils aient moins de privilèges.

- Tu sais que le salaire de gardien est une misère, fit remarquer Harry.

- Les gardiens sont invités par contre, question de prestige. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas un métier très difficile, marcher sur un ponton toute la journée.

- Ce n'est que la surface du métier. En cas de guerre, nous sommes en première ligne, expliqua le brun.

- Peut être.

Blaise haussa les épaules puis, après un léger signe de tête, les quitta. Il traversa la salle et retrouva un groupe de filles. Ron le suivit du regard et grogna :

- C'est un vrai allumeur, ce mec ! T'avais vu comment il draguait trop Hermione ?

- Hum, possible. Bon, désolé mais il faut que j'y aille moi aussi. A ce soir.

- A plus.

Harry quitta l'auberge et marcha jusqu'à la mer. Son gardien remplaçant, Colin, était assis au bout de la jetée. Le brun le rejoignit.

- Salut.

- Harry, bonjour ! Tu viens regarder la mer ? Je croyais que tu avais pris un jour de repos.

- Elle me manquait.

Colin rit.

- C'est vrai que tu l'aimes beaucoup ! Dommage…

- Qu'est ce qui est dommage ?

- Et bien, que tu ne sois pas marin.

- Tu l'as dit.

Harry sortit de sa poche la boussole de Draco et la fit tourner dans sa main.

- Joli ! s'exclama le jeune gardien.

- C'est un cadeau.

OoOoO

Draco avait été autorisé à retourner dans ses appartements pour se préparer. En chemin, il avait pu voir que l'ensemble du palais avait été réaménagé. Même les jardins avaient été décorés. Dumbledore en faisait trop, beaucoup trop. Le blond avait intérêt à trouver une fille ce soir-là. Maudissant ses obligations, il se déshabilla et alla prendre un long bain. Il devait se détendre et se préparer à passer une longue soirée…

Une heure plus tard, il était prêt. Avec son uniforme de Serpentard, il allait être repérable ce soir. Peu de temps après, son père toqua à sa porte de chambre.

- Draco ?

- Oui ? Tu peux entrer.

Lucius pénétra dans la pièce et jaugea son fils.

- Je vois que tu t'es préparé.

- Bien sûr.

- Je voulais juste de rappeler que la soirée était importante…

- Père, le coupa le blond. Je sais.

- Bon. Tu feras ton entrée une demi-heure après le début de la soirée pour que les invités puissent te voir. C'est un ordre de Dumbledore.

Draco se renfrogna. Même si cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être au centre des attentions, il trouvait le plan du roi bien trop machiavélique à son goût.

- Allez, moi je dois y aller. Bonne chance, fils.

Son père lui tapa gentiment l'épaule et quitta sa chambre.

Une heure plus tard, Draco écoutait à la porte de ses appartements. Au loin, il entendait les rires, le son des pas et la musique. Dans peu de temps, un valet viendrait le chercher et l'annoncerait à l'assemblée. Le blond sentit ses mains devenir moites. Tout d'un coup, il stressait. En effet, cinq minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte.

- Monsieur Malfoy ? C'est à vous.

Respirant un grand coup, Draco quitta la sureté de ses appartements et se dirigea vers la salle de bal, suivant le valet. La musique s'arrêta quand il fut devant les portes et on l'annonça :

- Notre invité d'honneur, fils de l'ambassadeur de Serpentard, Draco Malfoy.

Les portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup et la foule tournée vers elles put le voir. Mais la seule chose que lui regarda, furent des yeux verts, à peine cachés par une touffe de cheveux noirs, tout au fond de la salle.

OoOoO

Dans la salle de réception, lieu principal de la fête, régnait une ambiance joviale. Chaque participant, espérant jouir au mieux de sa soirée, se montrait plus ouvert que d'aventure, n'hésitant pas à parler à de nouvelles personnes. Harry, lui, se dirigea seul vers une table remplie de verres pleins. Il se saisit d'une coupe de champagne et l'avala cul sec. Dix minutes plus tôt, Draco avait fait son entrée théâtrale. Le blond avait revêtu de son uniforme de Serpentard qui lui allait si bien. Moulant comme il le fallait. La preuve, la moitié des filles de la salle avaient soupiré et étaient depuis en émoi. Le gardien entendait tout autour de lui les chuchotements des invités. Les hommes spéculaient sur la possible future fiancée et les femmes espéraient être cette dernière. La main de Harry reposa violemment la coupe sur la table, il en avait assez : Draco était à lui. Il décida donc de l'accaparer pour toute la soirée, même s'il savait que c'était vain. Il ne put cependant pas arriver au niveau du blond, Ron l'interpella avant.

- Harry !

- Ron, salut, soupira le brun.

- Bah, je te dérange ?

- Non, du tout. Dis moi, tu voulais quoi ?

- Rien, juste rester avec toi et aussi te prévenir que Ginny compte te mettre le grappin dessus ce soir.

- Tu lui diras d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

- Déjà fait. Elle ne m'a pas écouté.

- Pff.

- Tiens regarde, il y a Dean là-bas, on va le voir ?

- Si tu veux.

Docilement, le gardien suivit son ami et remarqua au passage que son amant était entouré d'une quinzaine de filles. Retenant ses pulsions de meurtre, il détourna le regard et se concentra sur le noir qui rigolait avec une jeune fille.

- Harry, Ron, permettez-moi de vous présenter Anne.

- Salut, répondirent les deux jeunes hommes.

- Vous êtes des amis de Draco, non ? demanda la jeune fille.

- En effet, confirma le brun avec un peu trop d'insistance.

- Je l'ai rencontré il n'y a pas longtemps. Il est vraiment sympathique pour un Serpentard.

- C'est quoi ce préjugé ? questionna Blaise, acide.

Le Serpentard n'avait surgi de nulle part, une fille sur chaque bras.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, mais la plupart du temps, vous êtes un peu… Hautains.

- Blaise l'est, souligna Ron.

Le noir et le roux s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Dean décide de calmer le jeu.

- Enfin peu importe. Il y a des Gryffondors hautains aussi.

Harry laissa échapper un rire et demanda :

- Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Non, ce n'est qu'une remarque générale. Le pays d'où nous venons ne définit pas notre caractère.

- Dean ou la parole du sage, se moqua Ron.

Toutes les personnes, sauf le désigné, éclatèrent de rire. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et se détourna d'eux. Il partit quelques secondes plus tard en direction de Seamus et Clarissa. Anne le suivit après un dernier sourire aux autres.

- Ton ex et Seamus ne se séparent plus, on dirait, remarqua le roux.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire, rétorqua Harry.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! s'exclama Draco en arrivant vers eux.

- Tu as réussi à te débarrasser de toutes les poules du coin, on dirait, ricana Blaise.

- Ce fut difficile, mais me voilà, sourit le blond en plaçant nonchalamment un bras sur l'épaule du brun.

- Vous allez vous y prendre à deux, comme chaque soir ? questionna Ron.

- Pourquoi pas, confirma le Serpentard. Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ?

- Ma foi, cela me semble une bonne idée. Moi aussi, j'en veux bien, une poulette. Tu n'as pas le droit de toutes te les accaparer !

- Je partage volontiers. Viens, on va voir ce qu'il y a sur le champ de bataille.

Les deux acolytes quittèrent leurs amis et se dirigèrent vers un groupe de filles. Après une demi-heure de ronde, à tourner dans toute la salle et à flirter avec chaque fille se présentant devant eux, les deux jeunes hommes s'isolèrent un instant près d'un pilier, une coupe à la main.

- J'en ai assez, soupira le blond.

- Moi aussi. Toute cette mascarade m'horripile.

- J'aimerais tellement passer la soirée près de toi, dans ta petite maison en bois.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête avec un clin d'œil. Ils trinquèrent ensuite et burent tranquillement l'alcool.

- Draco ! s'écria une voix, peu de temps après.

- Père. Bonsoir.

- J'ai pu voir que tu vas de fille en fille. Une te plait plus que les autres ?

- Pas particulièrement.

Lucius fronça les sourcils puis se tourna vers le gardien. Après un instant de silence, il questionna :

- Draco, tu me présentes ton ami ?

- Harry Potter, se présenta lui même le brun en tendant une main polie.

L'étonnement se dessina sur les traits de Malfoy père.

- Non ! C'est impossible…

Le brun, perplexe, rangea sa main et se tourna vers le blond qui était devenu livide :

- J'ai fait quelque chose ?

- Draco ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ! s'exclama Lucius.

- Dire quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Maintenant que je sais, c'est vrai que la ressemblance est flagrante ! continua Malfoy père. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère, mais le reste, c'est indéniablement James !

- Vous avez connu mes parents ?

- Bien sûr ! En tant qu'ambassadeurs de nos pays, on se rencontrait souvent ! C'était de vrais amis !

- Mes parents, ambassadeurs ? questionna le gardien, choqué.

- Vous l'ignoriez ? s'étonna Lucius. Draco, tu ne lui as rien dit ? Je t'ai pourtant raconté leur histoire.

- Je…., bafouilla le blond. Je…

- Tu savais ? s'écria Harry.

- Bien sûr qu'il savait. Draco s'est beaucoup intéressé à vos parents. Mais j'ignorais que c'était parce qu'il vous connaissait.

- Lucius ! cria une voix.

- Oh, il faut que j'y aille. Venez manger au palais demain midi, Harry. Je serais ravi de faire plus ample connaissance.

- Je ne peux pas… Je travaille.

- Demain soir, alors.

- D'accord.

- Parfait, je vous raconterai tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas !

Après un dernier sourire, Malfoy père les laissa et fila vers une jeune femme.

Le brun, sous le choc, ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Harry, commença Draco. Je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas comment te le dire…

- Tu le savais depuis le début ?

- A peu près oui, mais…

- Et tu t'es rapproché de moi, le coupa le gardien. Tu as couché avec moi, tu as prétendu avoir des sentiments pour moi alors que tu savais tout ça et que tu le gardais pour toi ?

- Mais j'ai des sentiments pour toi !

- Tu connais mon amour pour la mer, tu sais que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voguer sur les flots et tu t'es tu ? Le poste d'ambassadeur se donne de père en fils ! Il me revient de droit et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire… Et puis notre relation était fragile… Je ne voulais pas tout briser…

- Et bien, tu viens de le faire !

Harry lui lança un dernier regard furieux et quitta la pièce. En courant, il retourna chez lui et se jeta sur son lit dès qu'il eut franchi sa porte. Sa tête bouillonnait. Comment cela se faisait qu'il était resté aussi longtemps ignorant ? De ses propres parents ! Et Draco qui savait tout ! Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie à présent : tout savoir et comprendre. Et Lucius Malfoy allait l'aider.

OoOoO

Draco, abattu, quitta la salle de réception. Comme il s'y attendait, tout s'était mal passé. Harry l'avait quitté. Refoulant ses larmes, il sortit dans le parc et s'assit sur un banc. La tête dans les mains, il soupira. Comment allait-il résoudre cette affaire ? Comment regagner la confiance du brun ?

- Pas facile, n'est ce pas ? dit une voix à côté de lui.

Draco se releva et vit la jeune fille de l'autre fois, Anne, s'asseoir à côté de lui. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il répondait :

- Non.

Gentiment, elle lui passa un bras autour du cou et le rapprocha d'elle.

OoOoOoOoOo

La suite est pour jeudi.

Une review ?


	21. Chapitre 20

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry était comme à son habitude à son poste de gardien, face à la mer. Il réfléchissait. Depuis la discussion de la veille au soir avec Lucius Malfoy, son esprit bouillonnait, cherchant des réponses à ces multiples questions. Il savait qu'il avait été adopté à l'âge de quatre ans par Maria, veuve d'un gardien. Il ne se souvenait de rien avant cet âge-là et bien qu'il savait que ses parents étaient morts suite à une conversation avec la vieille femme, il ignorait tout d'eux. Elle n'avait jamais rien voulu lui révéler, peut être ne savait-elle rien elle-même. Harry ne s'était jamais posé plus de questions et puis de toute manière qui aurait pu y répondre ? Mais maintenant qu'il savait que ses parents étaient ambassadeurs, cela changeait la donne. Maria devait forcément savoir. En tant que femme de gardien, elle ne pouvait ignorer qui son mari voyait chaque mois disparaître sur les flots. Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Et surtout pourquoi personne ne savait que les Potter étaient ambassadeurs avant Fudge ? Personne ne lui avait jamais fait de remarque sur son nom de famille...

Encore plus curieux et avide d'informations, le brun quitta tôt son travail et se rendit au palais. Il espérait ne pas y rencontrer le blond. Même si ce n'était pas facile à annoncer, comment Draco avait-il pu lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important ? Pendant tout ce temps, il lui avait menti. Harry était déçu et surtout blessé. Après ces quelques mois passés ensemble, il avait placé en lui toute sa confiance, et son amour aussi, pour qu'au final le Serpentard lui cache quelque chose d'aussi crucial. Le gardien s'arrêta dans sa marche aux portes du palais. Il ferma les yeux et se ressaisit. Qui sait ce qu'il allait encore apprendre ?

Une fois à l'intérieur du palais, il faillit se perdre dans le dédale de couloirs. La plupart des domestiques rangeaient les lieux et Harry décida finalement à en interroger un.

- Excusez-moi ? Les appartements de Lucius Malfoy, c'est par où ?

- C'est dans l'aile nord. Vous êtes au sud ici.

Le domestique lui expliqua le chemin à prendre et le brun réussit finalement à trouver l'endroit indiqué. Il frappa alors à la porte et attendit patiemment qu'une personne vienne lui ouvrir. Elle ne tarda pas.

- Oui ? Harry ?

- Draco, salua froidement le gardien. Ton père est là ?

- Oui. Il t'attend dans le petit salon. Entre.

Harry le suivit et ignora les regards furtifs que le blond lui lança. Quand il arriva dans la pièce indiquée, il remarqua de suite le père Malfoy, un verre d'alcool à la main.

- Harry ! Merci d'être venu. Comment vas-tu, mon garçon ?

- Bien. Enfin, plutôt nerveux.

- Oui, je suppose que tu attends des réponses... Suis moi, j'ai fait apporter le repas dans notre salle à manger pour plus de discrétion. Draco, va manger avec la cour. Une nouvelle voisine t'attend.

Jetant un regard haineux à son père et peiné à Harry, le fils d'ambassadeur quitta les lieux avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Une fois son fils parti, Lucius entraina le gardien dans une pièce adjacente et lui fit signe de s'asseoir autour de la table garnie de mets. Une fois assis à son tour, il se servit et le regarda songeur.

- Bien… Par où commencer ?

- Par le début, peut être, proposa Harry.

- Cela me semble une bonne idée, sourit le père Malfoy. Alors voilà. J'ai rencontré tes parents dans ce palais. En tant qu'ambassadeurs de nos deux pays, nous avions une forte probabilité de chance de se rencontrer. J'ai tout de suite apprécié l'humour de James et la gentillesse de Lily. En peu de temps, nous sommes devenus de très grands amis. Narcissa, ma femme, s'entendit elle aussi très bien avec eux. Il n'avait bien sûr rien à voir avec l'actuel ambassadeur de Gryffondor. Ce Fudge est insupportable.

Harry sourit.

- Bref, c'est pourquoi leur mort nous attristés. Ils allaient se rendre à Serpentard quand leur bateau a explosé. On m'a raconté que tu étais sur le bateau lorsque cela est arrivé. Ton père t'emmenait souvent avec lui quand tu étais tout petit. Il me racontait que tu adorais le suivre dans ses voyages. Personnellement, je ne t'ai vu qu'une fois. Mais je me souviens parfaitement de ta petite bouille et de tes grands yeux verts. Les yeux de Lily.

- Mais… Pourquoi vous a-t-on menti ? Et pourquoi sont-il morts ? Les a-t-on tués ?

- Oui. Leur bateau a été trafiqué. Celui qui fut accusé à ce moment-là, Sirius Black, était ton parrain. Il s'occupait de la maintenance du bateau. Il fut de suite jeté en prison et l'affaire Potter oublié. On donna le poste à Fudge, tu étais bien sûr beaucoup trop jeune.

- Mais c'est bien lui qui l'a fait ?

- Je l'ignore. Je ne le connaissais que peu, il était le meilleur ami de ton père. Le roi m'a raconté qu'il était jaloux de James. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais en tout cas, aucune enquête n'a été menée.

- Il est toujours en vie ?

- Oui. En prison. Quand à la raison pour laquelle on m'a menti, c'est parce que j'appréciais beaucoup les Potter et que jamais j'aurais accepté que le poste soit donné à un autre que toi. D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé que j'allais t'aider à le récupérer. Il te revient de droit.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant… Fudge n'a jamais voulu que je devienne matelot sur bateau…

- Il avait sûrement peur que tu apprennes ton ascendance. Mais dis moi, Harry, que souhaites-tu faire ?

- Comment cela ?

- Je peux t'aider à reprendre ce qui t'appartient mais il faut que tu le veuilles. Etre ambassadeur est une très grande responsabilité.

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je suis un peu perdu…

- Je comprends. Je peux patienter si tu veux. Prends ton temps pour réfléchir.

Le brun sourit et hocha la tête. Lentement, il se servit de sa fourchette et commença à manger. Une dernière question lui occupait cependant la tête.

- Mais vous pensez que ce Black pourrait être le meurtrier ? La jalousie n'est pas une assez bonne raison pour tuer son meilleur ami…

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve contraire. Peut être devrait-tu lui rendre visite ? Si tu veux, je peux t'obtenir un laissez-passer. Le chef de la prison est mon ami.

- Je…

- Prends le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Pour l'instant parle moi un peu de mon fils ? Est-ce que il cherche vraiment sa fiancée ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Pourquoi ne l'espionnerait pas-tu pour moi ? Discrètement.

- Euh, si vous voulez.

- Merci, Harry.

OoOoO

Le gardien retourna chez lui tard dans la nuit. Lucius avait répondu à ses questions mais en avait ainsi ouvert d'autres. Devait-il devenir ambassadeur comme son père ? Oui, il voulait voguer sur les flots et surtout humilier Fudge… Cela semblait être une bonne idée… Quant à Black, il irait le voir oui, mais plus tard. Quand il en saurait un peu plus, quand ses sentiments se seront ordonnés. Lucius lui avait dit de revenir le lendemain pour qu'ils puissent parler ensemble de ses parents. Harry avait vu la flamme qui avait brulé dans le regard du père Malfoy. Ce dernier voyait en Harry une image de ses anciens amis perdus. Le brun était heureux de l'avoir rencontré, il était la clé pour lui ouvrir son passé.

OoOoO

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le gardien passa la totalité de son temps libre au palais à parler à Lucius et à fuir Draco. Le premier, complètement aveugle de la dispute qui faisait rage entre les deux jeunes hommes, accueillait volontiers Harry dans ses appartements et discutait avec lui pendant des heures de ses parents. Quant au deuxième, il essayait à chaque passage du brun de l'intercepter et de lui présenter ses excuses. Harry arrivait la plupart du temps à l'esquiver mais il se retrouva bien un jour pressé contre une porte par le corps de Draco alors qu'il quittait le père Malfoy. Le blond le choppa discrètement pendant qu'il passait devant sa chambre et l'entraina rapidement à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte fermée et le gardien plaqué contre celle-ci, il resta quelque secondes à le regarder. Harry avait vraiment été fort pour l'esquiver et il n'avait pu l'observer qu'en présence de son père, ce qui laissait les regards brulants et chargés de désir au placard. Ses yeux gris glissèrent alors des émeraudes foncées par la colère vers les lèvres charnues. Il fut tenté un long instant de les cueillir avec les siennes mais il se reprit, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait réussir à se faire pardonner. Prenant son courage à deux mains, et voyant bien que le brun faisait tout pour se débattre, il parla.

- Harry, arrête de gigoter.

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Laisse moi passer.

Un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, le blond se pencha et glissa à son oreille pour chuchoter :

- Tu as raison, continue. Ça m'excite.

Le gardien arrêta de suite tout mouvement, le regard encore plus furieux.

- Draco, lâche moi.

- Pourquoi ? Tu aimes cela autant que moi.

Le genou du Serpentard remonta jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son amant et le massa. Un sourire narquois se forma sur son visage quand il sentit le brun réagir. Ce dernier retint de peu le gémissement qui lui monta à la gorge.

- Enfoiré, siffla-t-il. De quel droit te permets-tu…?

- Je me le permets par ce que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes, répondit Draco sur un ton badin. C'est aussi simple que cela.

- Tu m'as trahi ! Tu m'as menti pendant tout ce temps !

- Je sais, et j'en suis désolé. Tu comprends cependant que c'était difficile à dire.

- Et pour moi, tu crois que c'est difficile d'être destiné à regarder la mer toute ma vie sans pouvoir voguer dessus ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ça ! Qu'est ce que cela aurait changé que je te le dises ? Tu n'aurais rien pu faire !

- Mais ton père…

- Mon père veut t'aider, oui, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il souhaitait le faire à ce moment-là. Cela aurait été plus difficile de le savoir que de l'ignorer.

- Donc ça te donnait le droit de me le cacher ?

- Non. C'est pour ça que je m'excuse. Je t'explique simplement mon point de vue.

- Et bah, ça ne suffit pas.

Harry le poussa plus violemment, tentant encore une fois d'échapper à son étreinte, mais Draco avait prévu le coup. Il le pressa encore plus contre la porte et glissa la tête dans son cou. Ses lèvres, volatiles, effleurèrent la peau légère.

- Harry… Arrête ça… Tu me manques… Déjà que nous avons pas beaucoup de temps ensemble…

- Justement. Au moins comme ça, tu pourras te dire que c'est parce que nous l'avons voulu, enfin parce que je l'ai voulu, et non parce que la société te l'aura imposé. C'est ce que tu redoutais, non ?

- Je me fiche de la raison ! Je veux être avec toi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Bah, tu avais qu'à y penser av…

Le brun fut coupé dans sa phrase par une bouche impérieuse qui ravit la sienne. Instinctivement, il répondit au baiser. Quand la langue de Draco caressa la sienne, il oublia leur dispute, l'espace d'un instant, et plongea complètement dans le baiser offert. Sa tête tournait quand sa raison revint à lui. Ses jambes étaient enroulées autour de la taille du blond, ses mains parcouraient la chevelure dorée et son bassin se frottait contre celui de son vis à vis. Son amant n'était pas en reste, il fouillait avec ses mains sous sa chemise, caressant chaque parcelle de son torse. Fébrile, Harry détacha ses lèvres de celles du blond, relevant la tête vers le haut. Essayant d'ignorer les frissonnements que lui procuraient les lèvres de ce dernier contre son cou, il parla :

- Arrête… Pas ici.

Draco détacha sa bouche de son corps, juste pour le temps de glisser :

- Je suis allé à la vieille maison. Tu n'y étais pas une seule fois.

- Je… Non ! Quelqu'un pourrait arriver.

- Je m'en fiche. Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi. Tu n'en as pas envie, toi ? Tu n'as pas envie de renvoyer toutes ces filles qui se croient assez bien pour être ma fiancée ? N'as-tu pas envie de les éloigner de moi et de me marquer tien ?

Harry, vaincu, posa sa tête sur son épaule et chuchota :

- Si, à chaque instant…

Un sourire heureux se forma sur les lèvres du blond. Il s'éteignit bien vite cependant, une goutte salée glissa sur sa clavicule.

- Harry…

Des mains rassurantes caressèrent le dos du gardien. Ce dernier essayait en vain de réprimer ses sanglots, enfouissant encore plus son visage dans le giron de son amant. Voyant que les larmes ne cessaient pas de couler, Draco porta le brun à son lit et s'y allongea avec lui. Pendant de longues minutes, il lui caressa le dos, les cheveux, murmurant des mots rassurants, des mots d'amour et aussi des excuses. Harry finit par s'endormir, bercé par la voix douce du blond, au chaud dans ses bras. Draco finit par quitter son lit en fin d'après-midi, laissant le brun dormir. Il se dirigea vers son balcon et s'y accouda. Il avait une vue splendide sur les jardins du palais. Pensif, il piqua un peu de nourriture dans son plateau de petit déjeuner qu'il n'avait pas terminé. Il espérait qu'Harry n'allait pas avoir trop de problèmes, il ne s'était pas présenté à son travail le jour même.

Quand le soleil se coucha, il quitta l'air frais extérieur et retourna dans sa chambre où le gardien dormait toujours paisiblement, entourant dans ses bras la veste de Serpentard que le blond avait laissé. Attendri, ce dernier regarda la scène. Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit, provoquant en lui une violente poussée d'adrénaline.

- Draco, je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, tu étais où ?

Lucius Malfoy pénétra dans la pièce et se stoppa dans son élan. Son fils, figé avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage, essayait de ne pas regarder, inquiet, le jeune homme endormi dans ses draps avec sa veste. Le père observa la scène et un court instant lui suffit pour en comprendre la teneur. Se ressaisissant, il lança à son fils un regard froid et dit :

- Viens dans mon bureau, tout de suite.

Après cela, il ferma la porte de la chambre en jetant un dernier regard à l'héritier des Potter.

OoOoOoOoOo

Petit rappel : Je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis. Négatif ou positif, peu importe (enfin pas de méchanceté gratuite, bien sûr), je suis ouverte à tout jugement.

Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me poster des reviews !

A lundi


	22. Chapitre 21

Bonjour, voilà la suite, tant attendue…

**Rar aux anonymes **:

Guest : Deux fois, vraiment ? Cool ! Je reconnais je suis un peu sadique… Héhé. Bonne lecture pour la suite !

Cha : Ouah, quelle belle review ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes mots d'encouragement ! C'était vraiment adorable ! Ton soutien me va droit au cœur ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco se tordit les mains. Son père avait tout découvert. Il allait mourir. Lucius allait le déshériter. C'était la fin.

Plus en stress que jamais, le blond ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui, se dirigea vers une servante, lui cria presque que personne ne devait rentrer dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Une fois devant la porte, il reprit sa respiration, se calma, se frotta les mains, les joues, les yeux, et puis, ne voulant pas finir tout rouge à force de se frotter, frappa.

- Entrez.

Délicatement, le fils Malfoy ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans l'antre de son père. Ce dernier le regarda sévèrement et lui désigna un siège. Obéissant, le blond s'assit et attendit la sentence.

- Draco. Est-ce que tu es sérieux ?

Conscient que Lucius le testait, celui-ci raffermit son air sérieux et confirma :

- Oui, père. Très sérieux.

Soupirant, l'ambassadeur se passa les mains sur le visage.

- Tu es conscient que les choses sont déjà assez compliquées comme cela ? Et surtout, que c'est peine perdue ?

- On le sait, depuis le début.

- Parce que ça fait longtemps ?

- Bientôt trois mois.

- Plus d'un mois après ton arrivée à Gryffondor ?

- Oui.

- Mais comment avez vous fait pour le cacher aussi longtemps ?

- Nous sommes discrets. Aujourd'hui était simplement… Un jour difficile.

- Je vois…

- Père, vous n'êtes pas choqué ?

- De quoi ? Du fait que tu aimes les hommes ? Je ne pense pas que tu l'aies choisi. De toute manière, tu sais que cela ne change rien. Ton mariage aura bien lieu. Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu fais de ton temps libre tant que tu fais ton devoir. Trouve une fille, épouse la et débrouille-toi pour quelle soit enceinte de toi. Le reste, tu le gères comme tu le veux.

- Père, je ne veux pas me marier.

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Mais je ne pourrais pas… Vous savez, la mettre enceinte…

Lucius soupira à nouveau. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la bouteille de scotch et servit deux verres. Il revint ensuite vers son fils et lui en tendit un.

- Une seule chose pourrait te sauver de ce mariage, Draco.

- Vraiment ? Quoi ?

- La guerre.

OoOoO

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était seul dans la chambre de Draco. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux bouffis, une douleur à la tête lança. Il se leva et marcha péniblement jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante. Elle était toujours aussi grande que la dernière fois avec sa baignoire plus grande que sa maison. Le brun ne s'attarda cependant pas sur le luxe et se dirigea vers un lavabo. Après avoir mouillé son visage et sa nuque, le gardien se sentit mieux. Il put alors retourner dans la chambre et constater que la veste de Serpentard de son amant était dans un piteux état, ses larmes ne l'avaient pas épargnée. Honteux, le brun la tapa un peu pour lui redonner une forme. Son geste vain fut interrompu par l'arrivée du propriétaire de la veste. Le blond pénétra rapidement dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui avec le verrou.

- Harry… Il faut qu'on parle.

- C'est pour ta veste…? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas l'abimer…

Draco sourit gentiment et secoua la tête.

- Je me moque de ma veste. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai plein d'autres. Non, ce n'est pas ça.

- Vraiment ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe alors ?

Le blond entraina le gardien vers le lit et le fit asseoir à côté de lui.

- C'est mon père. Il sait.

- Comment ?

- Il t'a vu ici.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'étouffa Harry. Et alors ?

- Et bien, je m'attendais à pire, je l'avoue. En vérité, je pense qu'il s'en fiche tant que je me marie et que personne ne l'apprend.

Soupirant, le brun se laissa retomber sur le matelas, la tête dans l'oreiller.

- Encore ce mariage, souffla-t-il.

Le serpentard poussa un soupir à son tour et se suréleva pour passer une jambe de l'autre côté de son compagnon et s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

- Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une idée.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Harry en regardant le plafond.

- Tant que ce n'est pas sûr, je préfère ne pas te dire, mais je ferai tout pour qu'il n'ait pas lieu, comme je te l'ai promis.

Draco se pencha et posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant. Celui-ci approcha une main de sa tête pour jouer avec ses mèches blondes.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi un petit moment, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Le silence n'était brisé que par leur souffle régulier et les bruits lointains de la vie du palais. Les pensées de Harry vagabondèrent et il se souvint de leur nuit passée juste avant le bal et surtout de la déclaration à peine prononcée par le blond. Un léger sourire adoucit ses traits tandis qu'il chuchotait :

- Au fait, Draco, tu aurais pu me laisser te répondre l'autre soir.

Ce dernier se tendit en comprenant ce que son amant voulait dire.

- Désolé. Et bien, tu peux me répondre maintenant, tenta-t-il timidement.

- Je ne suis plus dans l'ambiance, se moqua le gardien. Pourquoi ne recommencerais-tu pas ?

Rougissant, le blond resserra son étreinte sur le torse de son compagnon et chuchota tout bas :

- Je t'aime.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

Le visage rougi par la gêne, Draco se releva et lui lança un regard noir.

- Ne me fais pas répéter ! Tu as parfaitement entendu !

Harry éclata de rire, le poussa pour inverser les rôles et s'assit sur le Serpentard.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il reçut en réponse un baiser passionné. L'instant fut cependant coupé par une main frappant à la porte.

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

- …

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais votre père m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'il souhaitait dîner avec Monsieur Potter ce soir. Vous souhaitez que j'aille chercher votre ami ?

- Non, c'est bon, je m'en occupe, répondit le blond en frappant la tête du brun qui pouffait.

- Bien. Bonne soirée, Monsieur.

Une fois la jeune servante partie, Draco repoussa son compagnon.

- Va rejoindre mon père. Moi je dois aller dîner avec la cour…

- Non ! Ca ne va pas ! Ne me laisse pas seul avec lui maintenant qu'il sait…!

- Bon, très bien, je t'accompagne. Mais après je serais obligé de partir. Au fait, ton travail ?

- J'irais m'excuser auprès de Maugrey demain.

- D'accord. Allons-y.

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent dans la salle à manger au moment où le père Malfoy se servait un verre.

- Ah, Harry. Bonsoir. Draco, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Va manger avec la cour.

- Oui, père.

Après un sourire encourageant pour le gardien, le blond quitta la pièce. Le brun n'osa pas s'approcher de Lucius et préféra rester à l'entrée de la pièce.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, mon garçon, le réprimanda l'ambassadeur. Tiens bois de ce scotch. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Et ferme la porte.

Harry obéit et vint se saisir de son verre. Il s'installa ensuite en face de Lucius sur un fauteuil accueillant.

- Bon, je pense que tant que nous n'en aurons pas parlé l'ambiance restera tendue, alors je vais mettre les choses au point. Je ne sais pas si mon fils t'a dit mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous dénoncer ou de le déshériter. Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez et ce qu'il se passe dans le lit de Draco ne me concerne pas tant qu'il accomplira son devoir conjugal avec sa future femme. Alors je te propose que nous fassions comme si je ne savais pas, ce sera plus facile. Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui. Cela me semble une bonne idée, en effet.

- Je tiens tout de même à te dire que en tant qu'ami de tes parents, je suis désolé. Draco m'a dit que c'était sérieux, vous semblez donc avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Je ne pense pas que James aurait été déçu, cependant il aurait été triste d'apprendre que son fils aime une personne engagée.

- Je suis la personne la plus triste dans cette affaire, avec Draco.

- Certes. Bien parlons d'autre chose. Je me suis renseigné dernièrement sur le devenir des affaires de tes parents. Elles ont été déménagées à l'arrivée de Fudge dans les appartements d'ambassadeur. Elles sont présentement dans une salle éloignée dans le palais, j'ai obtenu la clé d'un vieil ami.

- Vous avez beaucoup d'amis dans ce palais, remarqua le brun.

- Exact, sourit le père Malfoy. Un bon ambassadeur se doit d'avoir des liens partout. Que penses-tu d'y aller ? Après tout, elles t'appartiennent à présent.

- Volontiers.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et quittèrent les appartements Malfoy. Lucius emmena Harry vers l'arrière du Palais. Ils marchèrent rapidement pendant un long moment dans de longs couloirs. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du centre du palais, le nombre de personne qu'ils rencontraient diminuait continuellement. Quand ils commencèrent à marcher dans des couloirs vides, l'ambassadeur ralentit le pas et se stoppa devant une grande porte en bois.

- Je crois que c'est là. Je ne suis jamais allé dans cette partie du palais. Tiens, prends la torche au mur.

Il s'approcha et sortit une grande clé rouillée, celle-ci rentra facilement dans la serrure et un cliquetis se fit alors entendre.

- C'est bien la bonne. Voyons.

Le père Malfoy poussa la porte et rentra dans la pièce, vite suivi par Harry qui tenait la torche. Lucius s'en saisit et alluma celles de la pièce. Une fois la pièce éclairée, le gardien put admirer une bonne dizaine de malles entassées ainsi qu'un coffre.

- Au moins, ils n'ont pas volé l'argent, bougonna l'ambassadeur.

Le brun ne l'écoutait pas, il s'était rapproché d'une malle et l'avait ouverte. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des robes, de Lily Potter sans aucun doute. Harry n'en resta pas là et ouvrit chacune des malles, aidé par Lucius. Il tomba rapidement sur un grand tableau avec quatre personnes.

- Oh ! C'était pour ton un an, je crois. Regarde tu es tout petit.

Le brun ne s'attarda sur le mini lui, mais observa plutôt ses parents. James tenait dans ses bras la grande rousse. Les yeux verts rieurs de Lily fixaient le peintre avec gentillesse. A leur droite se trouvait un grand brun aux cheveux bouclés tenant dans ses bras l'enfant. Ses yeux gris joueurs gardaient sur le gamin un regard attendri.

- C'est lui ?

- Oui… Sirius Black, ton parrain.

- Je ne comprends pas… Comment un tel homme, si proche de notre famille, a-t-il pu faire cela ?

- Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, il n'y a jamais eu d'enquête. Mais je suis d'accord, il semble beaucoup t'aimer.

Harry laissa ses doigts courir sur la surface lisse du tableau. Il savait enfin à quoi ressemblait sa famille. Lucius avait raison, il était le portrait craché de son père mais avait les yeux de sa mère. Il ne put cependant pas admirer plus longtemps sa famille, son ventre gargouilla, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas dîné ni déjeuné.

- Rentrons, lui dit le père Malfoy. Je te donne la clé comme ça tu pourras y retourner quand tu voudras.

Le gardien se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Merci. Merci pour tout ce que vous faîtes.

Lucius lui rendit son sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Allez, allons-y.

OoOoO

Une fois qu'ils furent retournés dans les appartements Malfoy et attablés autour d'un bon repas, l'ambassadeur annonça.

- J'ai parlé avec Dumbledore de toi.

- Ah bon ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? Il savait ce que j'étais devenu.

- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait toujours surveillé de loin, qu'il avait demandé à ton chef, Maugrey, de garder un œil sur toi.

- Ah.

- Je comprends. Je lui ai parlé de ta réhabilitation. Il m'a dit que cela poserait quelques problèmes, notamment parce que Fudge a un fils.

- Je vois…

- Ne t'inquiète cependant pas. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je souhaitais te voir à ce poste. Il n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Harry sourit ouvertement. Il appréciait de plus en plus le père de son amant. Il était la figure paternelle qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Son esprit se tourna alors vers Black et il s'assombrit. Il souhaitait maintenant le voir. Il était sûr qu'un tel homme, qui paraissait si gentil, n'aurait jamais pu tuer ses meilleurs amis et parents de son filleul.

OoOoOoOoOo

N'hésitez surtout pas à me poster des reviews et à me donner votre avis !

A jeudi !


	23. Chapitre 22

Vous vouliez la rencontre avec Sirius tout de suite ? Et bah c'est raté ! HAHAHA.

Bref, je me calme.

Bonjour tout le monde, bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !

**Rar aux anonymes **:

Guest : Merci pour ta review ! Petit conseil, ne te pose pas trop de questions et attend simplement la suite. ^^ Je sais c'est pas toujours évident. Bonne lecture pour la suite ! Bisous

Merci à Steph pour ces nombreuses reviews ! Ton avis est toujours agréable à entendre (lire). Gros Bisous.

OoOoOoOoOo

Quand Draco arriva chez lui, le soir suivant la découverte de sa relation avec Harry par son père, il fut étonné de voir le brun l'attendre devant sa chambre. Le blond s'approcha de lui et, après avoir vérifié que le couloir était vide, l'embrassa.

- Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Tu t'es dit que comme mon père était au courant, on pourrait faire des cochonneries dans ma chambre ?

Harry sourit en secouant la tête négativement.

- Non. Je voulais te montrer quelque chose. Tu as du temps libre devant toi ?

- Pour toi ? Toujours.

- Idiot. Suis moi.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et l'entraina à sa suite dans les couloirs de palais. Quand le serpentard remarqua que la population se faisait de moins en moins dense au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, il se rapprocha de son compagnon et chuchota :

- On va où comme cela ? Dans un endroit sombre à l'abri des regards indiscrets ?

- Si tu continues ainsi je vais finir par croire que seul mon corps t'intéresse, Draco, répondit sur le même ton Harry.

- Mais pas du tout ! D'où te vient une telle une idée ? questionna hypocritement le blond.

- Je ne sais pas… Peut être de ta main qui vient de se loger sur mes fesses depuis que le couloir est devenu vide…

- Si ce n'est que ça, se moqua son amant en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

- Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. On est arrivés.

Draco se détourna de lui, retira sa main fouineuse de son corps et observa la porte devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés.

- Et bien, que se cache derrière cette lourde porte ?

- Mon héritage.

Harry glissa la clé dans le verrou et tourna. Après avoir ouvert la porte, il fit signe au blond d'entrer et se saisit d'une torche. Il alluma ensuite celles présentes dans la pièce et referma le battant derrière eux. Le serpentard s'approcha ensuite des malles et remarqua de suite le tableau présent dans l'une d'elle.

- Oh ! Mais c'est tes parents ! C'est qui l'homme qui te tient dans ses bras ?

- Mon parrain, Sirius Black. Le prétendu coupable du meurtre.

- Où est-t-il actuellement ?

- En prison.

- Il n'a pas l'air bien méchant.

- C'est aussi mon avis. Je vais lui rendre visite bientôt.

- Euh… En fait, il doit sûrement très bien cacher son jeu. Ne va pas le voir.

- Draco… Je dois en avoir le cœur net.

- Ce n'est pas grave s'il ne l'est pas, tant que tu es en vie.

- Il ne va rien faire, il sera derrière des barreaux.

- Hum…

Le serpentard s'approcha ensuite du coffre et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il était fermé.

- Il y a quoi à l'intérieur ?

- De l'argent sûrement. Attends, je crois que la clé est là.

Harry fouilla activement dans la malle contenant les vêtements de ses parents et dénicha une clé. Il s'en saisit et s'approcha à son tour de sa fortune, un grand sourire au visage. Il ouvrit ensuite précipitamment le coffre et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle se présentant devant lui.

- Et bien, tu n'as presque rien à envier à ma famille, s'exclama le blond. Enfin, je dis presque parce que tu ne gagnes plus rien à présent.

- …

- Il faudrait que tu reprennes ton poste d'ambassadeur pour recevoir à nouveau de l'argent. Non pas que tu en aies vraiment besoin mais on ne jamais dit non à un peu plus d'argent.

- …

- Enfin, je suppose que si tu reprends le poste, ce ne sera pas pour l'argent mais pour la mer.

- …

- Ca va ? Tu t'en remets ?

- …

- J'ai réfléchi, peut être que tu pourrais abandonner ton poste de gardien maintenant que tu as vraiment de l'argent.

- Comment ? s'écria le gardien. Non !

- Mais pourquoi ? Je t'ai dit pour la guerre, non ? Autant rester en sécurité à l'intérieur du pays avec tes lingots d'or.

- C'est mon pays.

- Je croyais qu'on était passé au dessus de tout cela, Harry. Parce que si tu vas dans cette voie, tu peux directement sortir ta dague et me la planter dans le cœur.

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles !

- Je suis un Serpentard. Notre relation prouve elle-même que cette histoire de rivalité est totalement ridicule. Cette guerre le sera tout autant.

- Je suis un gardien, j'agis selon les volontés de mon roi et non en fonction des miennes.

- De ton roi ? Ce vieux crouton qui refuse de te redonner ton héritage ? C'est à lui que tu obéis aveuglément ? s'énerva Draco.

- Je sais tout cela !

- Bah alors réagis pour une fois ! Tu sais très bien le faire avec moi, tu sais très bien imposer ton avis, tu arrives à m'en vouloir sans aucune difficulté ! Alors fais pareil avec Dumbledore ! Tu sais ce qu'il a fait pourtant, non ?

- Oui, je sais, soupira Harry.

- Il a refusé de mener une enquête sur la mort de tes parents, t'a donné à une vieille femme sans le sou et à présent que tu es de retour, il refuse de virer ce Fudge !

- Très bien ! Tu as gagné ! Je vais dire à Maugrey que je démissionne !

- Parfait !

- Très bien !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, rouges à force d'avoir hurlé. Le Serpentard fut le premier à se reprendre.

- Je suis désolé d'être aussi cru, Harry, mais j'en ai marre que l'on te marche sur les pieds.

- C'est bon, souffla celui-ci, ce n'est pas grave.

Un léger sourire se forma sur son visage et chuchota :

- Je suis riche.

Le blond hocha la tête puis vint cueillir ses lèvres et le serrer très fort contre lui.

OoOoO

Harry empocha un peu de l'argent présent dans le coffre avant de partir et tenta de récupérer des vêtements de son père mais le Serpentard refusa catégoriquement qu'il porte des habits aussi vieux. Pour lui, maintenant que le brun avait assez d'argent, il pouvait, et surtout devait, acheter ses propres vêtements, de luxe de préférence. Le gardien rechigna et n'emporta finalement qu'une veste aux couleurs de son pays.

Quand ils retournèrent dans les appartements Malfoy, ils croisèrent Lucius.

- Ah bonsoir, les garçons. Draco, je crois que le dîner de la cour va bientôt commencer.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et poussa un profond soupir. Il dut alors partir mais ne put s'empêcher de provoquer son père en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Celui-ci, rouge de gêne, fuit le regard de l'ambassadeur quand le blond eut disparu.

- Bien, Harry. J'ai des nouvelles. Suis-moi.

Lucius l'emmena dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière eux. Il lui fit ensuite signe de s'installer dans le fauteuil devant le bureau et s'assit sur son propre siège.

- Voilà, j'ai mené mon enquête.

- A propos de quoi ?

- De ceci.

L'ambassadeur fouilla dans un de ses tiroirs et un rouleau jauni par le temps.

- C'est un communiqué. Datant de quatorze ans.

- « Communiqué national », lut le gardien.

- Il commence par présenter la trahison de Sirius Black, puis la tragédie de la famille Potter et surtout l'interdiction de revenir sur un tel sujet. Il y a bien sûr aussi l'annonce du nouvel ambassadeur de Gryffondor, Cornelius Fudge.

- L'interdiction de revenir sur un tel sujet ? releva Harry.

- Cette histoire est devenue taboue en quelque sorte. C'est pour cela que la plupart des personnes l'ont oubliée.

- Mais pourquoi avoir demandé une telle chose ? Enfin, mes parents ont servi la cour et sont morts assassinés, ils n'ont commis aucune faute, pourquoi vouloir les oublier ?

- Je l'ignore. J'ai découvert ceci en recherchant la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore refusait ta réhabilitation. Il a laissé sous-entendre l'existence d'une telle chose, je n'ai eu qu'à chercher par la suite.

- Mais ça n'a aucun sens !

- Je suis d'accord. Je pense que leur meurtre cache quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros, de plus important. J'ai beau être ambassadeur et connaître la plupart des personnes influentes de ce pays, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver. Ce doit être un secret extrêmement bien gardé.

- Peut être que l'on ne vous dit rien parce que vous êtes un Serpentard.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Mes relations dans ce pays ne sont pas plus au courant. Une poignée de personne seulement doivent en connaître la teneur.

- Black doit savoir.

- Oui, cela pourrait expliquer l'absence d'enquête et sa mise en prison rapide.

- Je veux le voir.

- C'est ce que j'allais te proposer. J'ai discuté avec le chef de la prison. Il m'a dit de venir dans deux jours. Le nombre de gardes sera moins important. Il ne faut surtout pas que l'on apprenne ta présence là-bas. Je pensais même à te déguiser.

- Pardon ? s'étonna le brun. Mais pourquoi ?

- Réfléchis, Harry. Si le roi apprend que tu es allé voir ton parrain, il saura que tu es au courant de l'affaire, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il veuille t'évincer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Il voudra me tuer ?

- Peut être pas en arriver à de telles extrémités mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'il voudra faire. Mieux vaut être prudent. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu restes ici jusqu'à notre visite en prison.

- Je ne peux pas. Je dois aller voir mon supérieur.

- Maugrey ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Démissionner. Je n'ai plus besoin de travailler à présent.

- Très bien mais reviens après. Et trouve une autre excuse pour ta démission.

L'ambassadeur se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais demander à une servante de te préparer une chambre.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit timidement le gardien.

Lucius se retourna vers lui, un sourcil relevé. Puis voyant l'air déterminé de Harry, il haussa les épaules.

- Très bien. Je vais renvoyer les domestiques dans ce cas. Je ne mange pas avec toi ce soir, alors bonne soirée.

- Vous aussi, et merci de consacrer tant de temps pour moi.

- Je suis curieux de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, aussi. N'oublie pas, c'était mes amis.

Harry sourit et quitta la pièce. Dans la salle à manger, il trouva un repas ainsi qu'un livre de nautisme déposé à côté. Sur la première page, un court mot y était inscrit : _C'est un de mes livres préférés, je te le confie. Bonne lecture. DM_

OoOoO

Draco soupira. Son père l'avait encore une fois lâchement envoyé à l'abattoir.

Il n'avait aucune envie de manger avec les pimbêches de la cour et visiblement son père non plus, puisque lui aussi fuyait les dîners. Seulement, lui n'avait pas à se marier dans un peu plus d'un mois. Le blond ne prit pas la peine de repasser par sa chambre pour vérifier son accoutrement et alla plutôt chercher un livre dans sa bibliothèque. Il y écrivit un court mot et le plaça à côté du repas préparé pour son amant. Il quitta ensuite ses appartements et se dirigea, la mort dans l'âme, vers la salle réception. Une fois les portes menant à celle-ci passées, il se fit interpeller par le roi.

- Draco, mon garçon. Je suis content que tu sois venu. Mademoiselle Anne m'a dit que vous aviez sympathisé lors du bal. Je suis content que celui-ci n'ait pas été vain. Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir à côté d'elle ?

Le Serpentard adressa un sourire poli à Dumbledore et alla s'asseoir à l'endroit indiqué. La jeune fille se pencha alors vers lui et chuchota à son oreille.

- J'ai pensé que ainsi tu aurais la paix, quelque temps.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit suffisant, mais ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Les deux jeunes se sourirent sous l'œil satisfait du roi et le repas put commencer. A la fin de celui-ci, Anne se pencha à nouveau vers son voisin et glissa :

- Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre l'air ? Il y a un coin sympa dans le jardin.

- Je te suis.

Ignorant les regards insistants du reste de la cour, les deux amis sortirent. La jeune fille emmena le blond à sa suite jusqu'à une petite fontaine, dans un coin reculé du jardin. Elle s'assit sur un banc en face de celle-ci et fit signe au Serpentard d'en faire de même.

- Draco, je voulais te proposer quelque chose.

- Hum… Oui ?

- Tu sembles ne pas vouloir te marier et surtout ne pas t'intéresser aux jeunes filles Gryffondor.

- …

- Peu importe tes raisons, que ce soit un amour à Serpentard ou ton manque d'intérêt pour les relations tout simplement, je m'en fiche. Moi, je suis amoureuse d'une personne inaccessible, alors je voudrais te proposer un marché qui nous arrangerait tout les deux.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Que dirais-tu de nous fiancer ? Je ne te demanderai rien, à part les quelques apparitions en public.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir. Le mariage aura lieu dans un peu plus d'un mois si nous nous fiançons.

- Oui, mais dans ce cas là, tu ne seras pas obligé d'accomplir ton devoir conjugal et moi non plus. De plus, nous nous entendons bien, nous pourrions devenir vraiment amis.

- Qui est-ce, la personne que tu aimes ?

- Tu ne me dis pas tes raisons, je ne te dis pas les miennes.

- Je ne compte pas me marier, j'ai un plan.

- Et bien, vois le comme une sorte d'assurance au cas où celui-là ne marcherait pas.

- Me laisses-tu le temps d'y réfléchir ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Très bien, je te donnerai ma réponse demain au dîner.

Draco se leva, saisit la main de Anne et l'embrassa légèrement. Il partit ensuite, pressé d'en parler à son amant.

OoOoO

Harry avait terminé son dîner et il n'avait qu'une envie : se poser dans la chambre de Draco et lire son nouveau livre. Il se dépêcha donc de prendre un bain dans l'immense baignoire de son compagnon et sortit ensuite, vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon lâche noir. Après s'être saisi du livre, il se dirigea vers le balcon et admira la vue. Les jardins du palais de Gryffondor étaient vraiment magnifiques. La nuit les rendaient plus beaux encore, la lumière des bougies extérieures éclairant les arbustes.

Un mouvement attira soudain son regard. Deux personnes se déplaçaient dans le jardin. Le brun reconnut de suite son amant, la chevelure blonde de celui-ci tranchant avec la noirceur de la nuit. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille. Harry se souvenait d'elle. Elle était présente lors du bal, il l'avait croisée alors qu'elle discutait avec Seamus, une certaine Anne. Il les vit ensuite se diriger vers une fontaine et s'asseoir sur un banc. Le gardien fut frustré de ne rien pouvoir entendre, ils étaient beaucoup trop loin.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent assis quelques minutes puis Draco se leva, fit un baisemain à la jeune fille avec sa grâce naturelle et s'en alla. Le gardien sentit la jalousie enfler dans son cœur. C'était ridicule, il le savait, le Serpentard n'avait fait rien d'autre que donner le change vis à vis de son devoir. Mais si finalement il prenait goût à cela ? Si, il se mettait à vraiment apprécier cette magnifique brune ? Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger et il se tortura l'esprit jusqu'au retour de son amant. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans sa chambre.

- Harry ? Tu restes ici cette nuit ?

- Hum.

- Mon père est au courant ? demanda le blond en s'approchant de son amant.

- Oui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le brun se leva et revint dans la chambre où son compagnon le regardait, inquiet.

- C'était comment avec Anne ?

- Tu nous as vu ? Et tu as stressé ?

- Oui, avoua le gardien, penaud.

- Harry… Tu n'aurais pas du. C'est ridicule. Viens-là.

Le Serpentard ouvrit grand les bras pour que son amant vienne s'y réfugier. Après quelques secondes à lui caresser les cheveux et le rassurer, il annonça :

- Nous sommes parvenus à un accord, Anne et moi.

- Pardon ?

- Oui. Nous allons nous fiancer.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le brun en quittant son étreinte.

- Attends, calme toi. Nous ne sommes qu'amis et c'est en attendant que mon plan marche, tu sais celui dont je t'ai parlé.

- Mais pourquoi alors ?

- Pour avoir la paix. Elle fait cela parce qu'elle aime une personne inaccessible. J'ignore qui c'est mais je lui fais confiance.

- Et si vous devez vous marier, que se passera-t-il ?

- Il n'y aura pas de nuit de noce. Nous resterons simplement amis.

- Je ne sais pas, souffla le gardien.

Le blond le reprit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

- Je te promets que je ne la toucherai jamais, Harry. Que ce ne sera qu'une façade, rien d'autre. De toute manière, je vais tout faire pour que ce mariage n'ait pas lieu, je te l'ai promis.

Son compagnon hocha la tête, enfouit son visage dans son cou et le serra encore plus fort contre lui.

OoOoOoOoOo

Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

A lundi !


	24. Chapitre 23

Et voilà, la rencontre avec Sirius est là !

Bonne lecture !

**Rar aux anonymes **:

Guest : Je suis ravie que mon écriture te plaise, et je ne compte rien changer, enfin si progresser ^^ Bonne lecture pour la suite ! Bisous

OoOoOoOoOo

- Je suis affreux, s'écria Harry.

- Mais non, tu ressembles juste à un Weasley, le rassura son amant.

Le brun, devenu roux, tira sur les cheveux de sa perruque et se tourna face au miroir afin de voir si la vue était meilleure de profil.

- Si, je t'assure. Je suis horrible.

- Tu es le plus beau des Weasley ainsi.

- Arrête de tenter de me rassurer sinon je porte ça la prochaine fois que nous coucherons ensemble.

- Tu as raison, tu es horrible.

La porte s'ouvrit à la fin de la phrase de Draco. Lucius pénétra dans la pièce et le gardien ne put s'empêcher de rougir en imaginant que celui-ci ait pu entendre sa phrase précédente.

- Ouais, par contre, faudra éviter de rougir. C'est encore pire, souligna le blond.

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un regard noir souligné par les sourcils orange.

- C'est parfait ! s'exclama Lucius. Il ne manque plus que la moustache.

- Ah non ! s'écria Harry. J'ai déjà mis la perruque et les sourcils, il est hors de question que je porte une moustache rousse.

- Bien bien, répondit le père Malfoy, conciliant. Comme tu voudras. Mais porte au moins ces lunettes rondes.

Sous l'œil hilare de son compagnon, le Gryffondor se saisit de la monture noire et la posa sur son nez.

- Et voilà ! Tu es méconnaissable ! s'exclama l'ambassadeur.

- Mon parrain n'était pas censé me reconnaître ? questionna le gardien, sceptique.

- Il suffira que tu enlèves tes lunettes, le vert de tes yeux est unique. Comme celui de ta mère.

Bougon, Harry hocha la tête et se détourna du miroir. Draco, toujours au bord de l'éclat de rire, s'approcha de lui et chuchota à son oreille.

- Fais attention à toi. Je t'attendrai dans ma chambre, pour que quand tu rentreras, je puisse te faire sentir beau.

Il lui jeta à un clin d'œil et ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps face au nouveau rougissement de son amant.

- Bref, assez plaisanté. Allons-y, Thomas, dit Lucius en se raclant la gorge.

- Thomas ? demanda le gardien.

- Bah oui, il faut bien te trouver un faux nom.

- Ah, très bien.

Le père Malfoy et le fils Potter quittèrent les appartements et le palais par une sortie cachée. Derrière la petite porte arrière au palais, se trouvait une diligence qui les attendait. Lucius fit signe à Harry de monter et grimpa à sa suite. Le trajet se déroula en silence. Le brun était inquiet et, surtout, partagé. D'un côté, il souhaitait que l'homme qu'il avait vu peint, prenant soin de lui, soit innocent et d'un autre, il ne le voulait pas car cela aurait voulu dire qu'il était resté en prison pendant plus de quatorze ans en n'ayant rien fait de mal.

La diligence ne tarda pas à s'arrêter et l'ambassadeur descendit avec Harry à sa suite. La prison était telle que ce dernier l'avait imaginée. Sombre, glaciale, entourée de murs immenses, elle n'avait rien d'accueillant. Il suivit cependant Lucius vers la porte principale et resta en retrait pendant que celui-ci discutait avec l'un des gardes. L'un deux disparut pendant un moment et revint avec un homme bien habillé qui serra chaleureusement la main de l'ambassadeur et les laissa passer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il les mena à un petit salon et les fit asseoir.

- Alors, Lucius. Tu m'as dit souhaiter voir le prisonnier Black ?

- C'est cela, oui. Il s'agit d'une affaire importante, et la plus discrète possible.

L'homme qui semblait être le chef de prison se dirigea vers une table basse et leur servit trois verres.

- Qui est ton ami ?

- Une connaissance de Black.

- Ecoute, ce prisonnier est un sujet extrêmement bien gardé. Le roi, lui-même, m'a chargé de m'en occuper personnellement. Il est dans une aile à part, seul, et n'a vu personne depuis bien plus de dix ans. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- C'est vraiment important, Jack.

- Je sais que je t'en dois une, c'est pour cela que j'ai accepté mais…

- Il faut juste que personne ne soit au courant.

- Son garde habituel le saura. Goyle saura tenir sa langue, cependant, je ne suis pas sûr que le risque vaille le coût.

- Si, crois moi. Il le vaut vraiment.

- Qui est ce rouquin ?

- Discrétion, Jack. Discrétion.

- Très bien. Suivez-moi.

Jack leur fit passer par un passage secret, caché derrière une tapisserie accrochée au mur. Un escalier les fit descendre dans les profondeurs de la prison. Une torche à la main, le chef de prison les mena jusqu'à un couloir sombre où il s'arrêta.

- Greg ! cria-t-il. Viens ici, laisse le batard quelques instants, j'ai un whiskey pur malt dans mon placard.

Un rire gras s'éleva et des bruit de pas leur parvinrent. Jack se pencha alors vers eux.

- Je vous laisse une heure, maximum. Bonne chance.

Lucius se saisit d'une torche au mur, l'alluma à l'aide de celle du chef de prison et avança dans le couloir sombre. Harry le suivit à la trace. Au passage, ils croisèrent celui qui devait s'appeler Greyback, un homme à la longue chevelure noire et au regard fou. Au bout du couloir se trouvait une salle plongée dans le noir, fermée par des barreaux. L'ambassadeur s'approcha, éclairant ainsi la pièce.

- Black, appela-t-il.

Une forme sombre, acculée au coin d'un mur dans le fond du cachot, bougea légèrement.

- Lâche-moi, Goyle, souffla une voix faible.

- Ce n'est pas Gregory, dit Lucius.

- Cela ne sert à rien de mentir, salaud. Je ne vois que toi et ne verrai plus que toi.

- Il ne ment pas, dit Harry en s'approchant à son tour.

Etonné d'entendre une seconde voix, l'homme se leva péniblement et s'approcha et s'aidant des murs.

- Qui est-ce ? appela-t-il.

Il avança encore et son visage fut finalement éclairé. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'homme du tableau. Ses cheveux, sales, avaient poussé ainsi que sa barbe qui recouvrait la totalité de son bas de visage. Ses yeux plissés, essayant de s'habituer à la lumière, étaient entourés de bleus et de rouge, signe qu'il avait reçu plusieurs coups. Harry ne pouvait même plus distinguer leur couleur, normalement grise.

- Ces cheveux blonds, souffla sa voix rauque. Malfoy.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais-là ? Tu t'es rendu compte que je n'avais pas tué tes amis ou alors, tu es venu ici pour faire payer un meurtre que je n'ai pas commis ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis venu t'amener quelqu'un que tu connais bien.

- Les seuls rouquins que j'ai en ma connaissance ne risquent pas d'être tes amis, ils sont beaucoup trop Gryffondor et beaucoup trop pauvres.

L'ambassadeur fit un signe de tête à Harry et celui-ci retira ses lunettes et sa perruque. Black se rapprocha encore, plissant encore plus ses paupières. Une de ses mains décharnées se leva et passa à travers les barreaux pour se rapprocher du visage du gardien. Instinctivement, ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul.

- James ?... Non… Harry ? demanda faiblement Sirius.

Le brun hocha la tête et regarda fixement les pupilles de son parrain. Un sourire timide se forma sur les lèvres de Black.

- Tu ressembles trait pour trait à ton père, mais tes yeux, aucun doute, ce sont ceux de Lily.

- Je sais, souffla Harry. On me l'a déjà dit.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu viens pour te venger de tes parents ? C'est inutile, tu es au mauvais endroit. Il faut aller à Serpentard pour cela.

- C'est justement pour cela que nous sommes ici, souligna Lucius. Nous voulons connaître ta version et comprendre pourquoi il n'y a pas eu de procès.

- Que s'est-t-il passé ? questionna le prisonnier. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- On a enlevé à Harry son héritage d'ambassadeur. Il a été élevé par une vieille femme et ignorait même qui était ses parents. Il est devenu gardien.

Black éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Gardien ? C'est une honte aux Potter !

- Je suis d'accord, fit remarquer l'ambassadeur. C'est pour cela que quand je l'ai reconnu j'ai voulu le réhabiliter, mais Dumbledore semble vouloir à tout prix étouffer cette affaire.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis ici ? Eloigné des autres prisonniers ? Je détiens la vraie raison du meurtre de James et Lily.

- Racontez moi ! s'écria le brun. Je veux savoir.

- Tutoie moi, Harry. Je suis ton parrain. L'histoire est longue, mais je suppose que vous avez peu de temps ici, alors je vais la raccourcir.

_14 ans plus tôt _

_Lily courait à travers les couloirs de palais de Gryffondor, son enfant dans ses bras. James et elle venaient de rentrer de leur voyage à Serpentard et les valises n'étaient même pas encore arrivées dans leurs appartements. L'ambassadeur de Gryffondor avait laissé sa femme retourner chez eux pendant qu'il allait chercher son meilleur ami, l'homme qui s'occupait de la maintenance de son navire. Quand la mère du petit Harry arriva dans ses appartements, les deux amis étaient déjà là._

_- Lily ! s'exclama James. Ferme la porte derrière toi._

_- Mais que se passe-t-il ? s'écria Sirius._

_- James a surpris une conversation entre Voldemort et Severus Rogue à Serpentard, expliqua la rousse._

_- Oui, reprit l'ambassadeur. Ce roi fou veut la guerre. Il en a demandé à son maître des potions une qui pourrait tuer des dizaines de personnes en même temps._

_- Comment ? Je savais qu'il était plutôt du genre belliqueux, mais de là à vouloir la guerre… Tu es sûr d'avoir bien entendu ?_

_- Tu connais Jedusor, il est fervent des idées de son ancêtre Salazar, il souhaite un seul pays portant le nom de Serpentard. Et ses idées semblent s'être concrétisées. _

_- Mais Rogue va le faire ?_

_- Je l'ignore. Il est bon ami avec Lucius, je crois que c'est le parrain de leur petit Draco, mais si c'est un ordre de son roi, aussi fou soit-il, il sera obligé de l'exécuter. _

_- Il faut en parler à Dumbledore ! s'exclama Lily._

_- Je vais le faire, dit James. J'espère qu'il m'écoutera._

_- Il le doit, affirma Sirius. La situation est grave._

_- Maman, dit le petit Harry. De quoi vous parlez ?_

_Le petit brun, toujours dans les bras de sa mère, observait les adultes discuter avec animation. La rousse caressa ses cheveux, les ébouriffant, et chuchota :_

_- Rien d'important, mon chéri. Va dans ta chambre, je dois aller ranger nos valises._

_- Donne le moi, demanda son parrain. Je vais m'en occuper de ce bout de chou._

_Dès que Sirius eut terminé sa phrase, Harry tendit les bras vers lui avec un grand sourire. Une fois dans les siens et la tête posée sur son épaule, il murmura :_

_- Tu m'as manqué, tonton Sirius. _

_- Toi aussi, bonhomme._

_- Tu m'emmènes voir les bateaux ?_

_- Oui, Siri, dit James. Eloigne le de la cour pour aujourd'hui. Nous serons occupés avec Dumbledore._

_Black hocha la tête et laissa le père embrasser son fils avant de quitter les lieux._

- James et Lily sont donc allés voir le roi. Ils ont passé la journée dans la salle du trône, argumentant et alertant, continua le prisonnier. Mais Dumbledore n'a rien voulu entendre.

- Ce roi fou est au courant des plans de Voldemort ? s'écria Lucius.

- Oui. Depuis tout ce temps, il sait. Je suppose qu'il n'a rien fait.

- Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Si la guerre n'a pas eu lieu, c'est parce que Severus ralentit ses recherches au maximum. Il a cependant trouvé quelque chose. Il y a peu de temps.

- Vraiment ? Mais la guerre aura lieu alors ? demanda Harry.

- C'est pour bientôt, en effet. Severus fait de son mieux pour ralentir les choses. Dumbledore se raccroche au mariage de Draco, espérant que cela va calmer les tensions mais Jedusor n'en a rien à faire, bien sûr.

- Mariage ? Quel mariage ? questionna Black.

- Mon fils doit se marier avec une Gryffondor.

- Ah.

- Que s'est-t-il passé ensuite ? interrogea le gardien, avide.

_Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le retour de la famille de l'ambassadeur. _

_Sirius, James et Lily dinaient dans les appartements Potter. Le petit Harry, déjà couché, dormait à côté d'un sommeil innocent. _

_- Il n'y a rien à faire, il ne veut rien entendre, soupira l'ambassadeur._

_- Je ne comprends pas comment il peut ignorer une telle menace, confirma sa femme._

_- Il est borné, buté, et ne souhaite que la paix. Mais la paix ne tiendra pas longtemps. La guerre aura lieu._

_- Vous allez bientôt retourner à Serpentard, non ? questionna Sirius._

_- Oui, dans une semaine. Nous irons voir Lucius. Il doit pouvoir faire quelque chose, lui. Peut être peut-il parler à son roi._

_- Il n'a pas plus d'autorité que nous, fit remarquer Lily._

_- Peut être mais c'est important d'avoir un appui dans le camp ennemi. En tant qu'ambassadeurs nous nous devons de communiquer et d'aider à la paix. Il peut peut-être parler à Rogue…_

_Les trois amis se regardèrent, perdus. La rousse secoua ensuite la tête._

_- En tout cas, nous n'emmènerons pas Harry cette fois. Garde le Sirius. Si jamais, les choses tournent mal là-bas, prends soin de lui._

_- Ne dis pas ça, Lily_ _! s'exclama son mari. Il ne va rien nous arriver, personne ne sait que nous sommes au courant._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai toujours soin de ton fils, la soulagea Black._

_Lily eut un pauvre sourire et hocha la tête en remerciement._

_- Maman, Papa, tonton Sirius, pourquoi vous faîtes des têtes aussi tristes ? demanda une toute petite voix._

_- Harry ! s'exclama James. Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ? Va te mettre dans ton lit._

_- Mais j'ai peur…_

_L'ambassadeur soupira puis se leva en glissant à sa femme :_

_- Laisse, je vais m'en occuper._

_Il prit son fils dans ses bras et le ramena dans sa chambre afin de le coucher._

- Une semaine plus tard, leur bateau explosait.

Black avait les yeux dans le vague, une larme au coin de l'œil. Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs.

_Harry embrassa une dernière fois sa mère mais laissa sa main accrochée à la robe de celle-ci._

_- Je reviens bientôt, mon chéri. Ton tonton va s'occuper de toi._

_- Oui, maman._

_La petite main lâcha finalement le tissu et le petit garçon courut sur le ponton pour rejoindre les bras de son parrain. Lily put alors monter dans le navire et lui adresser un dernier signe de main. James, au gouvernail de son bateau, laissa sa femme lui embrasser les lèvres avant de demander à son second de lever l'ancre. Rapidement, le navire quitta la terre ferme et s'éloigna au large. Sirius, tenant fermement son filleul contre lui, le regarda partir, inquiet au fond de lui de la tournure des évènements. Il n'aimait pas voir ses amis partir vers un pays qui ne souhaitait que la guerre. Alors qu'il se tournait vers Harry pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux et le rassurer, il entendit une explosion. Instinctivement, sa tête se tourna vers la source du bruit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant un feu énorme engloutir le bateau._

_- Tonton, pourquoi le bateau de papa il est tout orange ?_

- A la suite de cela, je suis retourné au palais. Je suis directement allé voir Dumbledore. Il était seul à ce moment-là. J'ai crié, hurlé. Il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il a nié l'implication de Serpentard dans leur meurtre et quand les gardes sont arrivés, il a demandé mon arrestation.

_- Comment pouvez-vous rester ainsi alors que le message est clair ? Il est certain que Voldemort a du apprendre qu'ils n'ignoraient rien de son plan et il a commandité leur mort ! _

_- Ne dîtes pas de sottises. Ceci n'est sûrement que technique._

_- J'ai vérifié ce bateau moi-même ! Tout était en ordre. Un matelot devait travailler pour le compte de Jedusor. James acceptait des marins Serpentards._

_- C'est ridicule._

_- Tonton, pourquoi tu cries ? demanda le petit Harry, toujours dans les bras de son parrain._

_- Pour rien, Harry, pour rien._

_- Ils sont où papa et maman maintenant ?_

_- Dumbledore ! Vous devez faire quelque chose ! Bon sang, votre ambassadeur est mort !_

_- Ne me parlez pas ainsi, Black. Je suis votre roi._

_Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant deux gardes._

_- Votre altesse, un problème ?_

_- Oui. Saisissez vous de cet homme. Il est le meurtrier de notre bien aimé ambassadeur._

_- Oh mon dieu, s'écria un garde. Nous avons eu vent de l'explosion, oui._

_Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de Sirius qui recula, serrant fort contre lui son filleul qui se mettait à pleurer. Il se retrouva vite acculé contre un mur et les deux gardes n'eurent aucun mal à lui retirer l'enfant et à le saisir par les bras._

_- Tonton ! cria le petit brun._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, ça va aller, souffla Sirius d'une voix douce._

_L'enfant ne se calma pas et ses pleurs redoublèrent en voyant son parrain se faire entrainer loin de lui._

_- Vous êtes un roi abject ! cria Black._

_Il reçut plusieurs coups pour cette offense et la dernière chose qu'il entendit, quand les portes de la salle du trône se refermèrent sur lui, fut les cris de son filleul qui l'appelait. Impuissant, il ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience._

- Quand je me suis réveillé, suite à cela, j'étais déjà dans cette cellule.

OoOoOoOoOo

Merci d'avoir lu. Une review ?

A jeudi !


	25. Chapitre 24

Coucou,

Voilà un chapitre plus petit que les précédents…

Alors, plusieurs personnes m'ont fait une remarque (vraie, je l'avoue). Dans le chapitre précédent, à un moment je parle de Greyback, c'est une erreur, je voulais dire Goyle. Désolée…

Bref, bonne lecture !

**Rar aux anonymes **:

Guest : Je suis contente que la rencontre avec Sirius t'ait satisfaite. Plus, de suspense (ou pas), le nouveau chapitre est là. Bonne lecture ! Et surtout, merci pour ta review ^^

OoOoOoOoOo

Après l'histoire de Sirius, un long silence emplit le couloir et le cachot. Le prisonnier recula, s'éloignant des barreaux, et se laissa retomber contre le mur opposé. Assis à nouveau dans la pénombre, il observa son filleul. Dans la lumière, Harry semblait perdu. Ses yeux verts étaient voilés, il avait accroché une de ses mains à un barreau, enroulant ses doigts autour du métal et le serrant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure du récit. Black ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la même détresse dans ses prunelles que celle qu'il avait vue dans le regard du petit Harry qu'il avait dû abandonner. Pourtant tout le reste avait changé, ses habits, indignes à son rang, sa stature d'homme adulte. Son filleul était à présent un homme musclé, sûrement en raison de son entrainement au sein de la confrérie des gardiens, et surtout mature qui comprenait, qui réalisait comment sa vie n'avait été que manipulation et mensonges. Son examen fut cependant écourté, Lucius sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- C'est triste à réaliser, mais nous pouvons que te croire, tout ce que tu as dit à propos de James et Lily était vrai, sans compter le plan de mon roi.

- Mais cela ne change rien, dit platement le prisonnier.

- Oui, confirma l'ambassadeur.

- Pardon ? s'étouffa Harry. Ca change tout. Nous devons le faire sortir ! Il est innocent.

- Et comment comptes-tu faire cela ? A moins de le faire évader, tu n'obtiendras jamais sa sortie.

- Mais Dumbledore…

- Dumbledore ne veut même pas te voir ambassadeur, le coupa Lucius. Il ne reviendra jamais sur sa décision.

- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser ici !

- Harry, laisse tomber, souffla doucement Sirius.

Le brun se tourna vers lui et le regarda incrédule. Mais son parrain soutint son regard.

- Ma vie est gâchée, c'est trop tard pour moi. Pense plutôt à toi. Récupère ce qui t'appartient.

- Ta vie n'est pas terminée ! Je refuse que tu restes ici ! Nous ne pouvons pas l'aider à s'évader ?

- Je crains que ce soit difficile, soupira le père Malfoy. Ecoute, Harry, l'heure est terminée, partons, tu as eu ce que tu voulais savoir. Si l'occasion se présente, je te promets de faire quelque chose pour le faire sortir.

- Mais…

- Lucius a raison, partez. J'ai déjà vécu quatorze ans ici, je peux rester encore quelques mois de plus.

Harry hocha la tête puis se rapprocha encore des barreaux. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, ne sachant que dire comme adieu. Sirius sourit tristement, se leva, glissa sa main jusqu'au visage du gardien et chuchota :

- Moi aussi, j'ai été heureux de te revoir. Reprends ce qui te revient de droit. James n'aurait jamais accepté que son fils soit gardien.

Le brun acquiesça et s'éloigna. Intérieurement, il se promit qu'il ferait tout pour sortir cet homme de son enfer. Au loin, des pas se firent entendre. L'ambassadeur siffla alors :

- Harry, ta perruque, maintenant !

Le gardien renfila son déguisement et lança un dernier regard à Sirius qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant, puis il se mit en marche derrière Lucius pour quitter le couloir sordide et, enfin, la prison.

OoOoO

Draco avait choisi la bague. Un énorme diamant trônait sur un anneau en or, recueilli dans une des carrières de sa famille. Même s'il ne souhaitait pas ravir sa future fiancée par sa richesse, il se devait de sauvegarder les apparences. Un Malfoy exprimait sa richesse de toutes les manières possibles et la bague de fiançailles était un élément important. Deux jours plus tôt, après sa discussion avec Harry la veille au soir, il était allé dîner avec la cour comme à son habitude. Un seul hochement de tête de sa part en direction d'Anne avait suffi à la demoiselle pour comprendre qu'il acceptait son marché. A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire sa demande. Malgré l'importance du rendu public de ce geste, il se refusait à le faire en plein dîner. Il avait décidé qu'il prendrait la jeune fille à part et qu'ensuite ils n'auraient qu'à revenir dans la salle de réception, la bague au doigt de Anne mise en évidence à son bras.

Confiant, le Serpentard arriva pour dîner avec la petite boite carré bien rangée dans sa poche de pantalon. Il ne s'étonna pas de se retrouver à nouveau assis à côté d'Anne et lui adressa un sourire significatif en début de soirée. Le repas commença ensuite, Draco discutant avec sa voisine joyeusement, cette dernière avait raison : ils n'auraient aucun mal à devenir amis. L'ambiance fut cependant interrompue par l'arrivée de son père.

- Pardonnez mon retard, Majesté.

- Il n'y a aucun mal, Lucius. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Le blond porta alors son attention sur la conversation qui s'engagea entre l'ambassadeur et le roi, ce dernier questionnant son père sur la cause de son retard. Malfoy père prétendit une affaire sans importance. Cela attisa la curiosité de son fils. En effet, Lucius avait passé son après-midi en prison avec Harry à questionner Sirius Black et Draco n'avait pas encore eu de retour.

- Mais que vois-je ! s'exclama l'autre voisin du blond, un certain Londubat. Ce petit carré dans votre poche, ne serait-ce pas... ?

- Neville, qu'avez vous vu ? s'écria Dumbledore, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Draco sentit son sang se liquéfier. Tout en essayant de ne pas frapper son voisin, il sourit poliment. Il était maintenant obligé de faire sa demande devant tout le monde. Prenant son courage à deux mains et ignorant superbement l'air victorieux du roi, il se tourna vers sa voisine. La petite boite n'eut aucun mal à sortir de sa poche et à s'ouvrir devant Anne. L'air impassible, le blond coula un regard désolé vers elle et demanda :

- Anne, voulez vous devenir ma femme ?

Emue malgré-elle, la jeune femme hocha la tête. Souriant brièvement, Draco mit la bague à son annulaire gauche puis referma la boite et retourna à son assiette.

- Bah… ? Pourquoi ne vous embrassez-vous pas ? s'étonna Dumbledore.

- C'est au mariage ceci, votre majesté, le reprit Lucius.

- Ah oui… C'est vrai. Autant pour moi. Et bien félicitations, jeunes gens. Mesdames, Messieurs, portons un toast aux futurs mariés.

L'ensemble de la table se leva d'un même geste, suivant son roi, et leva le verre vers le ciel.

- Aux futurs mariés ! s'exclama la salle.

Anne et Draco, restés assis, rougirent de concert et remercièrent brièvement leurs voisins. Une fois l'agitation calmée, le blond adressa un regard de remerciement à son père.

OoOoO

Harry et Lucius étaient retournés au palais le plus discrètement possible. Ils avaient à nouveau emprunté une porte arrière et le brun n'avait quitté son déguisement qu'une fois en sécurité dans les appartements. Ce dernier put alors voir qu'une seule assiette était installée sur la table de la pièce principale. Etonné, il se tourna vers l'ambassadeur.

- Vous ne mangez pas avez moi ?

- Non, désolé. Je dois manger avec la cour ce soir.

- Vous dînez avec la cour ? s'étonna encore plus le fils Potter.

- Oui... Draco va faire sa demande ce soir.

- Ah.

Le brun détourna le regard, cachant sa gêne et son désarroi, et se dirigea vers son repas. Il fut cependant arrêté sur son chemin par une main se posant amicalement sur son épaule.

- Bon appétit, Harry.

Lucius lui accorda un sourire encourageant et fila.

Une demi heure plus tard, alors qu'il lisait son nouveau livre, cadeau de son amant, il fut interrompu dans sa lecture par l'arrivée fracassante de celui-ci. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, le blond apparut, les traits défaits, et se jeta sur son compagnon.

- Harry !

Le brun, tranquillement allongé sur le lit, se retrouva étouffé par le corps de Draco.

- Hé ! Fais attention ! Je lisais.

Le blond se releva un peu pour lui permettre de poser le livre sur le matelas et se réinstalla sur son torse en soupirant.

- J'ai passé la pire soirée de ma vie.

- Vraiment ? interrogea le brun en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

- Oui. Je voulais faire ma demande en mariage dans un coin discret mais ce débile de Londubat a tout gâché ! J'ai du le faire devant toute la cour ! Heureusement que mon père était là parce que sinon j'aurais dû l'embrasser en plus !

- Tu devrais de toute manière le faire, pour le mariage.

- Il n'y aura pas de mariage !

- Il ne reste à peine plus d'un mois, Draco.

- C'est amplement suffisant.

- Pour faire quoi ?

Le blond releva la tête pour observer son amant. Il lui sourit gentiment et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Tu verras.

OoOoO

A présent que le gardien avait quitté son poste et abandonné la confrérie, il avait dû rendre les clés de sa maison. Ses affaires furent déménagées dans l'ancienne maison de Maria mais Draco avait insisté pour qu'il s'installe dans leurs appartements. Lucius n'ayant rien dit, une chambre factice lui fut attribuée et chaque soir, il put aller rejoindre son amant dans son lit.

Quelques jours après la version officielle des fiançailles de Anne et Draco, ce dernier alla voir son père. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir la palais commencer à s'agiter et le roi prévoir son mariage. Dumbledore semblait plus intéressé par la couleur des nappes de la future réception plutôt que par la menace de guerre menaçant son pays. Agacé par une telle irresponsabilité, le blond décida d'agir.

Un matin, après avoir embrassé son compagnon encore endormi, il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'ambassadeur de Serpentard. Lucius était comme à son habitude, plongé dans ses papiers, réglant ses affaires.

- Père.

- Draco, bonjour, que puis-je pour toi ?

- Le mariage a lieu dans quatre semaines, je veux aller à Serpentard avant.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Anne et toi avez discuté de votre futur lieu de vie commune ?

- C'est inutile, Dumbledore nous a déjà attribué des appartements dans ce palais.

- Je vois.

- Il ne se préoccupe pas de la future guerre ?

- Il ne soupçonne pas qu'elle puisse arriver bientôt. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ce pays, il est toujours sur le qui vive.

- Même si ne sera pas suffisant.

- En effet, donc tu veux aller à Serpentard avant ton mariage, c'est cela ?

- Oui, il faut bien que je présente mon pays à ma future femme. Nous devrions partir le plus tôt possible.

- Il me faudra au moins trois jours pour préparer le navire et prévenir le roi…

- Parfait, le coupa son fils. Je vous laisse vous occuper de cela. Je dois prévenir Anne.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte puis se ravisa.

- Ah, Harry viendra aussi.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.

- Il est hors de question que nous le laissions ici tout seul.

- Si Voldemort le voit, il voudra sûrement le tuer aussi.

- Pourquoi donc ? Il n'est pas censé être au courant de l'affaire…

- Notre roi ne fait jamais les choses à moitié.

- Il n'a que nous père. Il a quitté sa confrérie pour moi.

L'ambassadeur soupira, secoua la tête pour montrer son mécontentement mais, finalement, accepta.

- Bien. Je garderai un œil sur lui.

Draco hocha la tête pour le remercier, sourit et quitta la pièce.

OoOoOoOoOo

Qu'en dîtes vous ? Rien du tout ? Si, je suis sûre que vous avez un avis :)

A lundi.


	26. Chapitre 25

Bonjour,

Bon bah voilà un chapitre plus long…

Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !

**Rar aux anonymes **:

Guest : Oui, le chapitre était un peu court... Voilà la suite, j'espère que cela va te plaire ! Bisous

Et merci à l'autre Guest pour sa review courte et efficace !

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry quitta le palais le plus discrètement possible. Draco lui avait annoncé leur départ dans trois jours vers Serpentard. Il aurait été heureux de pouvoir voir le pays de son amant et, enfin, voguer sur les flots si cela n'avait pas été pour Anne. Lui accompagnerait en tant qu'ami du fils, comme du père. Heureusement le blond ne lui avait pas demandé d'être témoin, la tâche revenait à Blaise. A présent, il avait donné rendez-vous à Ron sur son ancien ponton afin de le prévenir de son départ. Il allait pouvoir rendre visite à Hermione et voulait savoir si le roux avait un message à lui transmettre.

Le brun marcha à pied jusqu'à la côte, mains dans les poches, yeux dans le vague. Sa mer lui avait manqué. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas quitté les appartements Malfoy. Il arriva rapidement sur la côte et put voir que le gardien qui l'avait remplacé n'était autre que le petit frère de Colin Crivey. Sa maison, aussi, lui avait été attribuée. Harry se fut rempli de nostalgie en voyant le petit jeune lui adresser un signe de main poli. Le brun lui retourna puis alla s'asseoir au bout de la jetée. Si la guerre éclatait, les frères Crivey, seraient réduits en cendres, les premiers. Un frisson le parcourut en songeant que cela aurait dû être lui, mais il refoula cette pensée et admira tout simplement les reflets bleutés des vaguelettes. Ron arriva avec du retard. Essoufflé, il s'assit à ses côtés et remarqua son absence de costume de gardien.

- Bah... Tu ne travailles plus ?

- J'ai démissionné.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

- Ron, tu sais qui était l'ambassadeur avant Fudge ?

- Bah son père, non ? Attends, si… Mes parents m'ont parlé d'une histoire tragique mais j'étais petit, je ne m'en souviens plus.

- Mes parents étaient les ambassadeurs. James et Lily Potter.

- Comment ? Tes parents dont tu n'as jamais connu l'existence ?

- Oui, ils sont morts quand j'avais quatre ans. C'est mon parrain, Sirius Black, qui fut soupçonné et jeté en prison.

- Mais… Je ne comprends pas…

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, tu demanderas à tes parents de t'expliquer toute l'histoire. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que Lucius compte m'aider à retrouver le poste qui aurait dû me revenir de droit.

- Malfoy ?

- Oui. Le père de Draco. Je dois me rendre à Serpentard dans trois jours, j'accompagne Draco qui doit présenter son pays à sa fiancée. Je vais sûrement voir Hermione, tu as un message pour elle ?

- …

- Ron. Ne sois pas stupide. Accepte le.

- Oui, ça va, c'est bon ! Je l'accepte. Je réfléchis simplement à ce que je pourrais lui dire.

- Et bien, écris-le. Sois là dans trois jours au matin, ici. Je lui transmettrais le message.

- Bien, d'accord. Merci.

Ron et Harry se levèrent et rentrèrent à la capitale. En chemin, le brun capitula devant le regard avide d'informations de son meilleur ami et lui expliqua tout, en omettant le complot. Il ne voulait pas le mettre en danger.

OoOoO

Anne l'attendait dans l'auberge. Draco devait la rejoindre et ensemble, ils allaient annoncer leurs fiançailles à leurs amis. Mais le blond n'avait qu'une envie : finir cela le plus rapidement et quitter l'auberge avec Harry pour le ramener dans leur chambre. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas. Il devait sauvegarder les apparences, faire croire à une romance entre la brune et lui.

Le soleil se couchait quand il arriva finalement devant l'auberge. Tous étaient là quand il entra. Son regard se porta d'abord sur Harry. Posté en retrait, le brun semblait sombre, gêné d'être là et, comme lui, pressé de partir. A ses côtés se trouvait son meilleur ami, le roux buvait goulument sa pinte. Blaise, quant à lui, tenait dans ses bras deux jeunes blondes qui gloussaient à chacune de ses phrases. Sa fiancée, Anne, discutait tranquillement avec Clarissa et Seamus. Lorsque le Serpentard arriva à la table, il fut acclamé, chacun lui présentant ses félicitations. Poliment, Draco hocha la tête en remerciement et alla rejoindre son meilleur ami. Il chassa sans la moindre gêne les deux filles et commanda un verre de scotch.

- Blaise. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Hum… Vraiment ? Laisse moi d'abord te féliciter ! Elle est plutôt jolie cette fille.

- Tu la connais ?

- Oui, hein, Anne ? répondit-il en appelant la jeune fille. Son père dirige l'école de sculpture.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés plusieurs fois, en effet, confirma la Gryffondor. Blaise fait des sculptures magnifiques.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du noir qui hocha la tête.

- Voilà une parole sensée !

- Blaise, je suis sérieux, je dois te parler, recommença Draco.

- Bon, je t'écoute.

- Dans deux jours j'emmène Anne à Serpentard. Pour lui faire visiter le pays. Tu viens avec nous ?

- Bien sûr ! Vous partez longtemps ?

- Non. Une semaine sûrement.

- Et bien, je serais du voyage. Anne, tu pourras expliquer à ton père mon absence.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en souriant gentiment. Draco lui rendit son sourire.

- Vous êtes trop mignons, s'exclama soudainement Clarissa.

- Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Seamus.

Anne, gênée, se recula dans son siège tandis que le blond fronçait légèrement les sourcils en voyant Harry s'assombrir.

- Et la bague, on ne l'a pas vue ! dit Ron.

Clarissa saisit la main de la fiancée et poussa une exclamation en voyant la taille du diamant. L'attention de la table fut donc ainsi tournée vers la main d'Anne. Harry, lui, ne fit pas semblant de s'y intéresser et commanda un autre verre.

- On reconnaît bien là les Malfoy, se moqua Blaise. Toujours là pour montrer leur richesse.

- Si on a de l'argent, pourquoi ne pas le dépenser ? rétorqua Draco.

- C'est vrai, confirma Clarissa. Tu as de la chance, Anne.

- Oui, souffla la brune.

- Moi, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de porter un diamant si gros, grogna Ron.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas, il y a moins de frustration dans ce cas, ricana le noir.

Le roux lança un regard noir à Blaise qui l'ignora superbement, rappelant les deux jeunes blondes. Le blond passa ensuite un bras autour des épaules de sa fiancée, compatissant devant son air gêné.

- Arrêtez de l'embêter.

- Ouhh, il prend sa défense, siffla Seamus.

- Et toi, Harry, tu n'es pas trop triste de ne plus avoir de compagnon de sortie ? questionna Ron.

- Hum. Non, répondit l'ancien gardien, semblant sortir de ses songes. Bon, je suis désolé, il faut que je rentre.

Harry se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand Draco en fit de même, se levant à son tour et lui glissant doucement :

- Attends moi, je viens avec toi. Tu vas bien au palais, hein ?

- Reste avec ta fiancée, rétorqua le Gryffondor, distant.

Le brun fila hors de l'auberge, sans attendre de réponse, et courut jusqu'au palais. Une fois la porte des appartements Malfoy fermée, il se laissa retomber contre le mur. Ramenant ses mains contre son corps, il essaya de calmer leur tremblement. Tête baissée, il reprit son souffle et son calme. Quand le bras de Draco avait atterri sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour ne pas l'extirper violemment de l'étreinte.

- Harry, est ce que ça va ? demanda une voix, inquiète.

L'interpellé releva la tête et tomba sur Lucius paré de sa robe de chambre. L'ambassadeur revenait du salon vers sa chambre, un verre de scotch à la main.

- Oui, je… Ce n'est rien.

Harry se remit debout, vacillant légèrement.

- Il te faut un bon verre. Viens.

Le brun se laissa entrainer au salon, asseoir dans un fauteuil et servir un grand verre d'alcool. En face de lui, Lucius s'installa sur le canapé et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Tournant son verre entre ses mains, il regardait le fils de ses anciens amis, partagé.

- Harry, je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais…

L'ambassadeur se coupa dans sa phrase ne sachant comment la continuer. Il but une gorgée puis se reprit.

- Ecoute, j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il faut que tu saches que le mariage n'a aucune valeur sentimentale. Tout ce que Draco fera en public ne sera qu'une façade.

- Je sais mais…

- Si tu ne te sens pas prêt à supporter ceci, alors quitte le.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Il n'a rien voulu de tout cela. Il n'est responsable en rien.

- Mais ce n'est pas suffisant à tes yeux. Je le vois bien. Se raisonner n'est pas toujours suffisant.

Harry secoua la tête, perplexe. Puis, il soupira, but cul sec son verre, et se leva.

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je… Je vais me coucher, bafouilla-t-il.

Après avoir posé son verre sur la table la plus proche, il courut presque jusqu'à la chambre et se jeta sur le lit. Respirant l'odeur y étant imprégnée, il laissa ses paupières lourdes se refermer, le passage de l'alcool lui brûlant encore l'estomac. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à le prendre.

Quand Draco rentra, il le trouva endormi, encore tout habillé, serrant fortement contre lui l'oreiller de son amant. Attendri, ce dernier le déshabilla tout en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller et s'allongea finalement à ses côtés, remplaçant le coussin par son propre corps.

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry se réveilla, il était seul dans les draps. Repoussant l'oreiller présent entre ses bras, il mit un instant pour émerger et reprendre contact avec la réalité. Dans la pièce à côté, il entendait l'eau couler. Devinant son amant dans l'immense baignoire, il s'empressa de le rejoindre, ouvrant en grand la salle d'eau pour le trouver se prélassant dans la mousse. Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du blond quand il le vit pénétrer dans la pièce. Aguicheur, il l'invita à le rejoindre, éloignant la mousse de son corps pour que le Gryffondor puisse l'admirer. Sensible au spectacle se présentant devant ses yeux, Harry ôta le peu de vêtements encore présents sur lui et se glissa dans l'eau tiède. En trois brasses, il fut aux côtés de Draco et ses lèvres purent se poser sur les siennes. Le blond répondit activement à son baiser, le poussant contre un rebord pour mieux se coller à lui. Quelques caresses bien placées plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux excités, se frottant l'un contre l'autre sans la moindre gêne. Au prix d'un grand effort, le Serpentard s'arracha finalement de l'étreinte pour aller chercher une huile de massage. Il remonta ensuite Harry hors de l'eau, sur le sol dallé de la salle d'eau, et lui tendit la fiole.

- Pourquoi me la donnes-tu ? Tu veux que je… me prépare moi-même ? souffla le brun entre deux baisers.

- Non, glissa le blond à son oreille. Je veux que tu me prépares.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il comprenait l'implication de la dernière phrase de son amant.

- Tu es sûr ?

Insistant, Draco prit sa main, l'enduit d'huile et lui adressa un sourire convaincant. Timide d'abord, l'ancien gardien tâtonna le terrain, puis voyant que son compagnon n'avait aucune hésitation, le prépara franchement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond le chevauchait. Ses mains glissant sur son poitrail savonneux, ses cuisses enserrant ses hanches, le blond gémissait tout en se déhanchant sans la moindre décence. La vision de luxure qu'il offrait à Harry assombrit ses iris verts et ses mains vinrent accompagner le mouvement, désireux, lui aussi, d'atteindre la jouissance. Ce fut sur un baiser fougueux qu'elle les rattrapa, provoquant au creux de leurs reins un plaisir fulgurant. La tête dans les nuages, Draco se laissa retomber sur son compagnon et soupira de bonheur.

Il ne regrettait pas un seul instant l'inversion des rôles.

OoOoO

Ron, accoudé à son bureau, réfléchissait. La feuille, présente devant lui, était vierge, absente de tout écrit. Il ne savait pas quoi rédiger. D'un côté, il voulait s'excuser, se faire pardonner pour sa méchanceté et son rejet, mais d'un autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Hermione l'avait abandonné au profit de ses études. Si seulement il n'était pas aussi amoureux d'elle. Si seulement il ne craquait pas à chacun de ses sourires. La vie était vraiment injuste.

- Ron, à table ! cria une voix.

- J'arrive, 'man.

Le roux lâcha sa plume encore pleine d'encre et laissa sa tête retomber contre le meuble en bois dans un bruit sourd. Il devait trouver un compromis, un texte lui montrant son amour tout en n'acceptant pas ce départ.

- Ronald Weasley !

- J'arrive !

Soupirant et repoussant la feuille où régnait maintenant une tâche d'encre, le roux se leva et rejoignit sa mère et sa sœur dans la cuisine. Ses frères ayant quitté la maison et son père n'étant pas encore rentré de son travail, ils ne dînèrent que tous les trois. Ginny lui sourit gentiment quand il s'assit à côté d'elle. Molly, elle, déposa une soupe à l'oignon au centre de la table et s'installa en face d'eux.

- Bon appétit.

- Merci, 'man, répondirent en cœur ses deux enfants.

La famille se servit, remplissant les bols à ras bord de soupe fumante. Une fois le repas entamé, Ron se souvint de la discussion avec son meilleur ami la veille et observa sa mère, curieux.

- Dis, 'man. Je me demandais, tu connaissais les ambassadeurs Potter ?

Molly lâcha sa cuillère de surprise et regarda son fils, les yeux écarquillés.

- Où as-tu entendu parler de cela ?

- Bah tu sais, Harry, c'est leur fils.

- Harry est fils d'ambassadeur ? s'étonna Ginny, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur nouvelle.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, il s'appelle Potter, remarqua leur mère, songeuse.

- Alors tu es au courant ? questionna à nouveau le roux.

- Oui, c'est un sujet tabou, nous n'en parlons pas.

- Mais tu savais ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit, alors que tu savais qu'il était mon meilleur ami ?

- Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Ecoute, cela fait plus de dix ans que nous n'avons pas parlé de cette histoire tragique. Mais je ne les connaissais pas personnellement. Que se passe-t-il pour que tu m'en parles ?

- Harry vient d'apprendre l'origine de ses parents. L'ambassadeur de Serpentard, le père de Draco, va l'aider à retrouver son poste.

- C'est vrai que ce poste se passe de père en fils. Je crains que cela ne pose problème. Fudge aussi a un fils.

- Harry m'a dit que Dumbledore ne semblait pas disposé à le lui redonner, en effet.

- Mais il doit lui revenir ! Le poste est à Harry ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? s'énerva Ron. Tu ne connais même pas l'histoire.

- Et alors ? Je suis sûre que le poste doit lui revenir !

- Ca suffit ! cria Molly. Ecoutez, il ne faut pas parler de cette histoire, tant qu'Harry n'est pas réhabilité, il vaut mieux faire profil bas. C'est compris ?

- Oui, 'man, répondirent en cœur ses enfants.

Quand Ron retourna dans sa chambre à la fin du repas, la feuille était toujours vierge, avec une tâche noire en son centre.

OoOoO

Harry se leva tôt le jour du départ. Sa valise étant déjà prête dans sa chambre officielle, il se retrouva à tourner en rond dans le salon de l'appartement des Malfoy. Draco n'avait pas bougé un seul orteil quand le brun avait émergé et semblait toujours dormir dans un sommeil profond. La veille, il avait dû passer la soirée dans la famille de sa future fiancée et n'était rentré que tard dans la nuit. Harry n'avait pu alors que se ronger les sangs en l'attendant, tout seul dans le trop grand lit de son amant. Quand le blond était rentré dans la chambre, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, l'ancien gardien avait fait semblant de dormir, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre quand le corps chaud de son compagnon s'était collé à son dos. Une fois la respiration de Draco devenue régulière, le brun avait rouvert ses paupières et regarder le mur en face de lui pendant plusieurs heures. Plus tard, il n'avait dormi que quelques heures pour se réveiller au petit matin, un nœud au ventre. A présent, il faisait les cent pas dans le salon, attendant patiemment le réveil du père et du fils Malfoy. Il fut cependant interrompu dans sa course, on frappait à la porte des appartements. Il alla alors ouvrir et deux servantes entrèrent, des plateaux dans les bras. Elles repartirent bien vite, une fois le tout déposé sur la table de la salle à manger. Depuis l'arrivée de l'ancien gardien, les domestiques n'avaient plus le droit de rester dans les appartements et ne venaient que pour les repas et le ménage en fin de matinée. Quand la porte fut claquée, le brun se rapprocha des plateaux et sentit son ventre gronder. Une porte s'ouvrit à sa droite et Lucius sortit, habillé dans son uniforme de Serpentard.

- Le repas est là ?

- Oui.

- Parfait, je meurs de faim.

Les deux hommes s'assirent à la table et entamèrent rapidement le petit déjeuner.

- Draco n'est pas réveillé ? questionna l'ambassadeur.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Tu peux aller le sortir des plumes, s'il te plait ? Il ne faudrait pas que nous soyons en retard.

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit, il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'affronter Draco au réveil après sa soirée de la veille. Lucius leva un sourcil interrogateur, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, auquel le brun répondit par un haussement d'épaule avant de se diriger finalement vers la chambre de son amant endormi.

Le blond était en réalité en train de s'habiller quand Harry entra. Il lui sourit en enfilant sa veste aux couleurs de Serpentard.

- Je meurs de faim.

Draco quitta la chambre, non sans déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon en passant à son niveau.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dans une diligence en direction de la côte. Lucius, plongé dans ses papiers, ne prêtait pas attention aux deux jeunes qui discutaient tranquillement.

- Tu vas enfin pouvoir naviguer, tu es content ? demanda le blond en souriant.

Harry hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire. Il se retint cependant de dire que son voyage sur les flots serait gâché par la présence d'Anne à son bras.

Quand la diligence s'arrêta, ils descendirent tous. Lucius sortit en premier et alla parler à ses matelots avant de grimper à bord de son navire. Draco, lui se dirigea vers sa fiancée qui discutait avec Blaise. Il lui fit un bref baise main et l'aida à monter à bord du bateau. Quant à Harry, il alla voir Ron. Le roux, plus en retrait, tenait au creux de ses mains tremblantes une lettre. Le brun s'en saisit en lui souriant.

- A plus, je reviens bientôt, avec sa réponse.

Ron hocha la tête avant de dire soudainement, semblant désespéré :

- Plaide ma cause, s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr, vieux.

Harry lui accorda une accolade virile, le salua une dernière fois et grimpa à son tour dans le bateau. Quand il fut sur le plancher du navire et qu'il vit le regard envieux du gardien, le frère de Colin, il ne put s'empêcher de s'enorgueillir de sa place.

OoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà. Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Je l'espère.

A jeudi.


End file.
